Immortal Season 2: The Guardian
by TheMainSlayer
Summary: While Cordelia and the gang prepare for the destruction of the Receiver and bringing Angel back from the great beyond, their Slayer has been keeping a secret from them for over 5 months.
1. Chapter 1

**Immortal: the Virtual Series**  
Episode 2.1: The Guardian  
Written by the Main Slayer  
Original airdate: February 5, 2005  
Episode rating: K+

**-Part 1-**

Cordelia moved among the thousands of lit candles. Angelus lay bound to a steel table as he watched helplessly as she chanted silently. Angelus attempted time and again to break his restraints but he soon found that his efforts where pointless. He was not only restrained with rope, but with magic. Willow had cast a powerful spell in order to keep him compliant with the actives that were going on around him. The only mobility that Angelus possessed was the movement of his head. Turning his head to the right he saw the Receiver bound and gagged in the corner. Moving his eyes along the wall he noticed three vampire sacrifices. Vampire he had never seen before were going to be sacrificed to bring back the one being he hated the most. Again, averting his eyes, Angelus noticed that the entire group was present. Gunn and Lorne stood to the far right talking amongst Wesley and Giles. At his feet Faith stood with his son, Connor. He noticed that Faith was averting her eyes from Connor's gaze. Angelus laughed to himself, _Someone's got it bad._ Moving away from the pair he noticed that Angel's sister Kathy stood with Dawn and those two demon hunters. He moved his head to the left and saw Buffy. She was quiet in her little world. She hadn't spoken a word since he was found. She just simply looked at him. He knew exactly what she was thinking, but neither would say it. Angelus attempted to smile at her but found that he had no movement to smile. Moving his head back to stare at the ceiling as he listened even more closely to Cordelia and the Witch chant. This was it; he really was going to hell…forever.

**4 months earlier**

Angelus tore through Central Park as he attempted to outrun the Slayer. She had been on his tale for more than 2 weeks. Angelus' original plan was to leave New York and get away from the Slayer and her friends forever. But something kept drawing him back. Something he didn't understand. So he stayed. Watched her and made sure that the Slayer and all her asshole friends were on the wrong track. And then she came. They summoned Cordelia. The one person that could re-ensoul him and get rid of Angelus for good. He had to get out. When Cordelia had found him he had no chance to get away. He had attempted to take a ship out of New York but she had managed to find some way to keep him in the New York City limits. Angelus was trapped. Like an animal in a zoo. There was nothing he could do but sit and wait for them to find him. It had taken the Scoobies 3 and half months to actually find him. He had managed to elude them by moving around every week and never killing in the same spot. He never went out until just before the sun rose, so he always managed to stay one step ahead of them. Until he made a mistake.

_As Angelus had been walking past the local corner pub he usual visited, he saw an old friend that had made Angel the man that he was. He had followed the demon all the way to Bay Street when he watched him enter his apartment. The good thing about a demon's apartment, he didn't need and invitation. Angelus figured this was the perfect time to get pay back on the asshole that introduced him to the Slayer in the first place. Who started all this crap. Angelus kicked the door in and started the demon._

_"Whistler." Angelus snarled._

_"Great. It's you."_

_"Yeah it's me. Is that all you have to say to me?"_

_"What more do I want to say to you?" He asked him._

_"Well, I was kind of thinking about a apology." Angelus replied as he sauntered over to where the demon was sitting._

_"Why bother," Whistler said, "you're going to kill me no matter what I say to you." Angelus laughed._

_"You're right. I will. But still, you hurt my feelings and I want my apology before I kill you." Angelus smiled and looked down._

_"It really doesn't matter what happens to me. Angel will come back and you'll be gone and my job will be done." Whistler replied. Whistler smiled as he headed for his fridge. He pulled out two glasses from the cupboard and filled them with whisky, "Drink?" He offered._

_"Hmm. Sure. I've got nothing to lose at the moment." Angelus replied as he sat down._

_"You're wrong," Whistler replied, "You have everything to lose." Angelus smiled at him and took the drink. He shot the whole drink back and put the glass down._

_"What do you mean?" He asked._

_"What do you mean, what do I mean?" Whistler replied._

_"Don't bullshit me!" Angelus yelled, "Tell me what you were talking about! What do you mean!"_

_"Buffy." Whistler replied. Angelus laughed at him again._

_"You've got to be kidding me. I don't want Buffy, I never did."_

_"That's not true." Whistler said to him. Angelus glared at the little demon that was ruining his night._

_"Don't even start with me. I fucked her yes, but that doesn't mean I want her." This time it was Whistler's turn to laugh._

_"You wanna know something, kid?" He said to him. Angelus sat back and rolled his eyes._

_"Fine, tell me." Angelus replied._

_"I wasn't sent to protect Angel. I was sent to keep you in line. Do you really think that those gypsies would have let you run lose whenever they wanted. I don't think so. I was sent to make sure that Angel stayed on the good path so that you would never get out again. I never suspected Buffy. Not for a second. But then, cute girl like her was bound to make an impression. When you emerged again and killed Jenny, I was sent back to watch you and try to keep you from killing. However, I didn't do my job right. Why, because you never once really slipped up. You didn't slip up because you knew that she would be there to pick up after your shit. You didn't want to spare her the pain of what you can really do…" Whistler was interrupted._

_"Is there going to be a fucking intermission anytime soon because this is boring." He said to him._

_"Don't worry, I'm getting to my point," Whistler sat back down in front of Angelus and put his elbows on his knees, "You see, you were always meant to come back. Only Willow managed to put your soul back so then you were gone and things were all right again. I left. And this shit happens. And you go and do something that makes no sense but has happened and can't be taken back."_

_"And what would that be?" Angelus asked as he stood and picked up a fire poker in one hand. Angelus had just about had enough of this crap. It was time to dispose of this asshole. Angelus moved to stand behind him as he positioned the poker at his neck._

_"Remember, I'm not afraid to die. My job here is done. I have no further need to be here. I can finally move on." Whistler sat back and closed his eyes._

_"What would it be that makes no sense?" Angelus asked as he raised the poker._

_"You'll find out soon enough." With that the poker came down and Whistler fell back in his chair. Angelus licked the blood off his face and laughed. _Idiot. He has no idea what he is talking about._ Angelus left the scene and headed back to the hovel he called home. Three days later, Buffy had found his body. She knew the only thing that could have killed him was Angelus. That was when the search efforts doubled._

And now, here he was running through Central Park from the Slayer. Once again, he had to save his ass because of a stupid mistake that he couldn't help himself from doing. Steeling a glance behind him Angelus saw the brunette behind him. Without watching where he was going, Angelus ran into a tree and fell to the ground. He attempted to get him but was blocked by a very long stake pointed at his heart.

"I don't think that would be a good idea." Connor said to him. Angelus laughed and remained on the ground. Faith caught up to them and looked down at him.

"Hey baby. Finally got you didn't I?" She said to him.

"Yeah, It looks like you did." Faith took out a needle and injected the vampire with a heavy sedative and looked at Connor.

"Finally all this hard work has paid off huh?" He asked her.

"It finally has. Let's get him to Cordy so we can get this done." Connor nodded and helped Faith carry Angelus to the cavern where the group was waiting.

**-Part 2-**

**Present**

Cordelia knew that when she arrived this task wasn't going to be easy. She had been preparing for over 4 months for this ritual. She was about to destroy the life of the Receiver to save Angel. The higher beings didn't like it when they had to destroy a being that held the balance of good and evil. The consequences would be great for this one. She hadn't had any time with Jenny to discuss what to do, but she was sure that with her training she could pull it off. She could remember when she first came. They didn't have the Receiver or Angelus. The Slayer was a complete basket case…as usual…and the group was at a loss on how to get Angel's soul back. Cordelia smiled to herself as she put the ceremonial marks on the Receiver's forehead. She knew what she was doing, but the first day she was here, she had no clue.

**5 months earlier**

"I have no idea what to do!" Cordelia exclaimed. She paced the length of the cavern rubbing her head as she walked.

"Jenny said that you were the only one that could help us!" Willow exclaimed.

"What you are asking me to do is too hard. I've never done anything some complicated before." Cordelia replied. Connor moved towards her and took her hands in his.

"Yes you can. You can do anything." Connor replied. Cordelia smiled.

"Thanks Connor. But I can't. I wasn't that good with the visions and I know I'm not good with this. The other higher beings have told me that I'm not ready." Cordelia said.

"Who else would be willing to save Angel but you?" Giles asked her. Cordelia sighed.

"You're right Giles. No other higher being will do it. They hate killing Receivers. It costs so much in the balance of things. But Giles, this isn't me. I can't do it." Cordelia said as she sat down on the floor of the waterlogged cavern. Giles knelt before her and took her hands.

"Cordelia, you can do anything you set your mind to. All of us believe that you can do it and we need you to do it. Please?" Giles asked her with a soft smile. Cordelia smiled back at him and nodded her head.

"I will try," Cordelia rose up from her spot on the floor and looked to the group, "It is going to take time though. I need the Receiver and Angelus. I will also need time to prepare. These rituals can take up to a year to prepare for…let's make is shorter than that." The group nodded and headed for the exit. Cordelia moved towards the exit as well when a single thought struck her mind.

"Where is Buffy?" She asked.

Buffy sank to the bottom of the tree. Whistler stood before her and shook his head. Buffy was speechless. She had no words to form as she sat under the tree and cried. Whistler knelt before her and took her hands. Buffy batted him away and glared at him.

"Look kid. I'm sorry." He said to her.

"Don't!" Buffy yelled, "Don't sit there and tell me you're sorry. How you can you tell me this! Angel is gone! I'm never getting him back! Why would I want to do this without him!" Tears streamed down Buffy's face as she looked at the demon in front of her. A single thought crossed her mind, kill him. If she killed him then he wouldn't be here which would make him a liar. Buffy needed him gone. She couldn't handle all of this.

"I am sorry. Really. If there is anything I can do…" Whistler was cut off by Buffy's fist connecting with his face.

"The only thing you can do is to leave me alone! You are not welcome here every again. If I see your face again, I will kill you. I promise you that!" Buffy stood and moved away from him.

"Buffy what I'm tell you is true. You can't walk away from this. What's done is done. There is no changing it. Buffy, listen to me…"

"No! I'm done listening to you! Just stay away from me!" Buffy ran from the park as she left the demon behind her. She tore through the park with the tears stinging her eyes. She didn't want to believe what the demon was telling her. She couldn't. It had to be a lie. It had only been one night. It wasn't true. Buffy raced home and locked herself in her room. Buffy climbed onto the bed and hugged her knees. As Buffy rocked back and forth she began to cry. Tears were flowing down her face, as she looked up to the roof and for once in her life…Buffy prayed.

It had taken the gang over 2 months to locate the Receiver. Willow's spell had kept him from leaving the city but every time they got close to him, he managed to slip away. When the finally located him he was hiding in a small dive near the edge of the city with his one remain Lyphan. Willow had to use magic's, and non-magic's so subdue the Receiver and get him to the cavern where the ritual would be performed. Cordelia had been preparing nonstop making sure that the ritual was perfect. Giles had been coaching her on her Latin as she continued to prepare to destroy the Receiver. Another 2 months later they had found Angelus. Faith and Connor had tracked him down and hit him with sedative. The next time he woke up he would be in the cavern tied to a table. During this time, Willow and Cordelia spent their time perfecting the Spell of Restoration making it so that Angel would never lose his soul again. The gang had decided that they were sick and tired of Angelus rearing his ugly face so it was better to get rid of him for good instead of having the slight chance that he might come back. However the one member of the gang that they couldn't find was Buffy. She had been nowhere in sight for the entire time. She had no contacted anyone or said anything about leaving. Willow had performed several locator spells and found that she was still in the city but wasn't answering her pages. Giles had convinced the group not to go after Buffy until she was ready. Obviously her encounter with Angelus was more emotional then they all thought. Giles had attempted several times to see her but she only communicated with him through the door. Today was one such day.

"Buffy?" Giles questioned at the bathroom door.

"What?" Came from the room.

"Are you all right?" He asked her.

"I'm fine." Buffy replied. Giles wasn't completely convinced.

"Are you sure? You haven't seen anyone in months Buffy. You need to leave the house eventually," Giles waited for a sound but heard nothing, "We have the Receiver…and Angelus." Giles was hoping that the mention of Angelus would make Buffy come out of the bathroom but he was wrong.

"Good. When is Cordelia going to do the ritual?" She asked.

"Soon." Giles replied.

"Well come back when it is time. I'll join you then. No leave me alone." Buffy went silent and Giles moved away from the door. He motioned for the front door only to wait a beat to see if she would come out. No such luck. Giles sighed and left the apartment. Buffy waited for Giles to leave. She heard the door shut and opened the bathroom door. Connor, Kathy and Dawn had moved out to Faith's house at Buffy's request. She didn't want to be around anyone at the moment. She flushed the toilet and moved back to her bedroom. She was wearing one of Angel's shirts as she did at all times, and turned on the TV. She stood in front of the mirror and turned to see her profile. It had been almost 5 months since she had seen everyone. She smoothed the shirt over her belly. There was a reason that Buffy was hiding from the gang. A reason that she couldn't explain. She had to get Cordelia's help. She would be the only one that could help her and tell her why this had happened to her. Buffy moved her hands over her stomach and smiled slightly. Suddenly the doorbell rang and Buffy jumped. Buffy moved to the door and looked through the peephole.

"Who is it?" Buffy asked.

"Buffy, it's Dr. Walker. May I come in?" Buffy sighed and unlocked the door. She opened the door and let the doctor in.

"Yes you may." Buffy shut the door behind him and walked to her bedroom.

"Thank you," The doctor put down his kit as he entered Buffy's room, "Now lets take a look at the baby."

**-Part 3-**

**Present**

It had taken Buffy 5 months to work up the courage to tell her friends, her family, that she was pregnant with Angel's baby. She wasn't sure how it happened herself but she was sure that it had something to do with Whistler and his cameo in New York. He had said that he was there for a reason and that reason was over. Was that reasoning the baby? Was it to bring Angel back? She had never found out what it was. Her pride and anger had taken over and she was too late. When she found out that Angelus had killed Whistler she knew that she would never find out. She had to get to a Shaman before it was too late. Before she never found out. She had decided that she had to go to a medicine man to ask him what was happening to her. That had happened 1 month earlier…

**1 month ago**

Buffy had braved wind and rain to get to this medicine man. She had heard Angel tell her stories about how Darla had moved all over the world to find out who and what Connor was. Why he existed when she was dead herself. Buffy felt like Darla at that point in time. Desperate to know what was happening to her. Whistler had told her that his purpose was filled and it didn't matter what happened to him anymore, all that mattered was what happened to her. She had finally managed to track down this man. He was known as the Elder Who Saw All. The village people told her that he was called Emo. She wasn't sure why but she went along with it anyway. She had met with a translator who was going to tell her everything that man was saying. He may be stationed in New York, but he couldn't speak a word of English. When Buffy was invited into his tent, Emo wasn't there. She wasn't sure what to do until the translator told her to take a seat. The man she was with, her translator, his name was Emuti. He was a young man who had spent several years in an English speaking school where he learned how to communicate with the people around him. At first he wasn't too keen on helping her when they met for the first time, but he eventually relinquished.

_"I shouldn't be helping you." He said to her._

_"Please, you and your people are my last hope," Buffy replied as she reached across the table, "I need to know why and how this happened…well I know the how, but the why would be nice." She smiled at the young man and held his hands tight. Emuti sighed and lowered his head._

_"All right. I will help you. One of our elders may have the answers you seek." They had made a meeting to meet each other in front of the Movie Theater where he would take her to his village outside of New York City._

And now, here she was about to learn why she was having this baby. Within seconds Emo came into the tent and looked towards Buffy and Emuti. He spoke only briefly and sat down. Buffy turned to Emuti and took his hand.

"What did he say?" She asked.

"He welcomed us into his tent." Buffy smiled and turned her attention back to the medicine man. He moved towards her and sat before her. He spoke again.

"He wants to know why you have come." Emuti replied.

"I want to know why this has happened to me. What is going on?" Buffy said as she looked into the old mans eyes. Emuti translated. The old man spoke again.

"He said that to understand the answer you must first understand the question."

"What does that mean?" Buffy asked. Emuti translated. Emo spoke.

"He said that your question is not the true question. Do you have something else you want to ask him?" Emuti directed the question to her. Buffy shook her head and looked at the man in front of her.

"I don't know what you mean. All I want to know is why me? Why has this happened? He, the father, is a vampire. It is not possible. I mean it happened once, but not a second time. It just makes no sense." Buffy's eyes bore through the Emo's, as she didn't let go of him. Emuti translated. Emo answered.

"He says that you have been chosen to carry a heavy burden. One that you cannot carry alone, you will need friends, family, and the man who is responsible. He also says that the child is meant to do great things. The first was only the beginning; he was not the prodigal child. But this one is." Buffy lowered her head. She was tired and frustrated. All modern doctors did was tell her that the baby was healthy and alive. She needed to know how it happened. Suddenly Emo turned away from them. He moved to pick up a small dish that lay on the floor. In it was some crushed up leaves and some lamb's blood. Buffy made a slight face. Emuti took her hand.

"Don't worry Buffy. All it does is help Emo see inside. Understand further." Buffy took comfort in his presence and allowed the medicine man to proceed. He placed on hand on Buffy's belly and moved in a counterclockwise motion. He closed his eyes and hummed. Suddenly his eyes sprung open and he removed his hand. Emo spoke again.

"He says that there is no more that you can do for. What is done is done and there is no way to understand the why. All he can tell you is to protect the child from all who oppose it. For this child has the ability to bring about the construction of worlds and the destruction of them. Your child is special. And the father will return to you and together you will make this child happy." Emo stood and took Buffy's hands. He kissed her hands and then bent to kiss her belly. Buffy smiled and bowed her head. Emo left the tent and Emuti and Buffy stood alone.

"The power to create and destroy worlds. Comforting isn't it?" Buffy said to him as she led the way out of the tent.

"Oh yes, very." Emuti followed her and smiled.

**Present**

Now Buffy knew. That it wasn't Connor that was seen as the prodigal child, but hers. Her baby was important and she had to do everything in her power to protect it and get Angel back. Buffy had finally worked up the courage to tell Giles when she had invited him over for dinner. She had no other way to tell him other than to show him. It had taken her over 2 hours to explain what had happened. Giles was more than pissed to learn that Buffy had fallen for Angelus, but as she stated, it was a spell and she had no control…

_"Giles this baby is important. It was supposed to happen. What did you want me to do, get rid of it?"_

_"You heard what he said. You were there and you just told me, this child will have the ability to create and destroy worlds. How are we to know what it is capable of?" Giles took Buffy's hands. Buffy pushed him away and stood at the window staring out into the world of New York._

_"I don't believe that. I believe that this baby will do well. I can feel it Giles. If I raise him or her right, everything is going to get better, not worse. If I pull this off, we may end up in a world where there is peace and harmony, no death and evil. I can do it Giles. I have to. And that's why it is so important to get Angel back. We have to. This spell of Cordelia's has to work." Buffy looked at Giles with tears in her eyes. Giles took Buffy into his embrace and hugged her._

_"All right Buffy. I believe you. And we will get him back. Cordelia has been preparing for almost 5 months. This will work. And once it does, Angel won't be going anywhere for a long time." Buffy smiled at that and buried her head in Giles' shoulder._

Later that same day, Giles had taken Buffy to the cavern where Angelus and the Receiver where being held. The gang had been there since sun up preparing for the ritual. When she arrived, the looks of shock made her feel horrible for telling a lie. But really she had no choice. She needed the truth before she could say anything. Buffy was given hugs by all her friends and her family. She noticed that Angelus was bound to a table in the center of the room and for a moment she wondered if he knew she was there.

"He is unconscious Buffy. He has no idea where he is." Cordelia moved towards her and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Buffy turned to her and looked her in the eye.

"Did you know about this? I mean before you came back?" Cordelia lowered her head and smiled.

"Yes."

"Do you know why?" Buffy asked her.

"Yes. As it was stated before, in order to destroy a Receiver, a new life must be created. Your baby is that new life. That is the why this has happened. You know the consequences, all Whistler had to do was implant it." Buffy raised an eye.

"So the baby isn't…"

"Don't worry Buffy. The baby is yours and Angel's. He or she is special. You must take care of him or her. It is important to the world Buffy. This baby was created out of love and necessity. Protect it with you life if necessary," Cordelia moved away from her and looked to the group, "It's time to begin." The group surround Angelus at the posts that they were assigned to. The Receiver had been previously strung up to the roof without his cloths on with ceremonial symbols on him. He was fully awake by this point and watched as Giles plunged a long sword into the stomach of his remaining Lyphan. The Receiver howled in pain as his beloved animal died before him. Tears fell down the Receiver's face as he closed his eyes. _Soon my love I will be with you again._ Thoughts of his wife and child flooded his mind as he prepared for his death. He heard Cordelia's words.

"With the sacrifice of the living, we bring back the dead."

**-Part 4-**

As Cordelia proceeded with the Ritual, Angelus awoke. He could hear the screams of pain and his eyes flew open. He noticed that the Lyphan was dead and that the Receiver was now hanged above him. He attempted to struggle against his restraints again, but found that Willow's spell had not worn off. He noticed that around him the Scoobies were standing holding ceremonial knives. Buffy was to his left. She wore large cloths and held her hands in front of her stomach. He had no idea what was happening, but he didn't like it. He tried to speak but found that his voice was no longer at his disposal. Cordelia stood before him and smiled.

"Sorry sweetie. It looks like you're stuck once again. I am so sick of you showing your butt ugly fa...personality around here. It is time we put in a place where you can never get out again." She pulled an Orb of Thesilla out of her pocket and placed it on his chest. It was cold to the touch and Angelus for the first time in his life, was afraid. _This can't be happening! There has to be a way for me to get out of this! _Angelus attempted again to remove his restraints. But found that no matter how hard her tried there was no way he was getting out. Angelus turned to Buffy and gave her a pleading look. _Please get me out of this!_ Buffy glared at him. She moved her hands away from her belly and moved to the side. Angelus' eyes widened.

"I think you've done enough." Buffy threw a punch at him and knocked him out cold. Cordelia smiled and Faith laughed. Buffy couldn't help but smile back.

"Go, B." Faith said. Cordelia raised a hand to hush her friends.

"Okay everyone. Time to get our friend back. Take your knives and hold them up towards the Receiver." The group did as they were told. Cordelia began to chant in Latin as she moved from person to person. She dropped some holy water on each blade as she moved around them and continued to chant. She stopped at the head of the table and motioned for the group to thrust their daggers forward. In unisons the group did as they were told. The Receiver cried out in pain as each blade struck him not once, not twice, but three times. The Receiver went limp as his blood drained out on the table to where Angelus was lying. Cordelia raised her arms up and looked towards the sky.

"To the elders before me we ask for your guidance. With the spilling of this blood," Cordelia dipped her hand in the blood of the Receiver and moved to Buffy. Scared Buffy attempted to move away but one look at Cordelia's reassuring face made her relax. Cordelia placed her hand on Buffy's stomach and smiled, "And the creation of a new life, we ask that you guide the lost souls form this form to their hosts. To their homes. Return them to where they belong and bring back the champion of the people," Cordelia returned to her post and closed her eyes, "For before you is the champion of the people. We need him. The world needs him. The prodigal needs him. Bring him back and the reward will be greater than all has been seen before." Cordelia silently chanted.

"Are we done yet?" Faith whispered. Giles hushed her and turned his attention back towards Cordelia. Cordelia finished her chant and moved away.

"Okay, everyone back away slowly and kneel on the ground. Lower your heads and fold your hands. Don't say a word." The group did as they were told. Even though the couldn't see what was going on around them, Buffy and the gang could hear energy crackling and sounds of screams fill the room. The souls of the departed where being released and being returned to the respective homes. Buffy attempted to take a peek but was silenced by Cordelia. _NO._ Buffy shut her eyes tighter and prayed. Soon the sound where gone. Cordelia stood and opened her eyes.

"You can all stand and open your eyes now." The group did so and looked up to the Receiver. He was nothing but bones. There was nothing left of him except a skeleton and rotting flesh. Buffy looked towards the table. Angel was still. There was no movement from the table as Cordelia received a vision from the Powers that Be. She looked at them and smiled.

"It worked. Every soul that was ever taken by this Receiver has been safely returned to the ether. Angel's soul has been restored. Not only that, but the Powers are sick and tired of him losing it so they put it back, permanently." The group smiled and looked at the body on the table.

"Is he all right?" Faith asked.

"Oh yeah. He should be waking up soon." And sure enough, Angel moved. Only slightly but he moved. Buffy took Angel's hand and held it tight. Slowly Angel's eyes opened as she looked into Buffy's eyes. Tears fell down her face as she stared into the eyes of her lover once again.

"Angel." Buffy said silently as she fell on his chest and wept.


	2. Chapter 2

**Immortal: the Virtual Series**  
Episode 2.2: Clouds of Lullaby  
Written by Anne and The Main Slayer  
Original airdate: February 19, 2005  
Episode rating: K+

**-Part 1-**

"Angel," Buffy whispered, running her hand through his hair.

"What's going on?" He swallowed and smiled at her. She didn't reply, only hugged him very, very tightly, "I didn't hurt anyone did I?"

"Shhh, you're here now, it doesn't matter," Buffy told him.

"He's back for good this time, Mom?" Connor asked, putting his hand on her shoulder. Buffy turned her head and nodded yes.

"Wow, you've gotten awfully…round since I last saw you," Angel came face-to-face…face-to-belly with Buffy's stomach. Everyone winced in fear, since they knew Buffy probably wouldn't react so well to his comment.

"You think I'm fat," Buffy sat in front of him and began to sob.

"Aww, Mom, you're not fat," Connor tried to calm her down.

"Whoa…I think I'm seeing things, love…are you pregnant?" Angel mumbled.

"Yes, I am," Buffy said after she had wiped her eyes on her sleeves, "And I can't believe you think I'm fat."

"I don't think you're fat!"

"Mom, he's a bit disoriented. I don't think he realized you're pregnant…" Connor began to say for being sharply cut of by his father.

"…speaking of which…whose is it? Mine or…" Angel almost couldn't say his name, "Angelus'"

"How dare you ask that question," Buffy was startled at his boldness; so was the rest of the room, "Of course it's yours."

"We're…having a baby!" Angel choked out with happiness.

Outside in the bright sun, bus #375 stopped at the corner across from Central Park. Stepping off the bus was a white haired man, followed by a red headed woman, followed then by…

"I hope daddy will be happy to see me," Drusilla stepped off the bus into the daylight before turning to cross the street into the park.

**-the next day-**

Since Angel was starting to feel better, he decided to go and work out. He slid his hand along the black punching bag before throwing it a good kick.

"It's good to see you up again," A voice came from the doorway.

"Connor," Angel turned to see his son leaning against the doorway, "I didn't hear you come in. Are you the only one up?"

Connor nodded his head, "Mom's still sleeping soundly with her hand over her stomach…"

"I still can't believe that she and I are having a baby," Angel smiled, "And I can't believe my soul is permanent."

"You haven't heard her give her total flip out yet," Connor said to him, "When she thought you had called her fat, her reaction was only minor compared to some of the others she's had."

Angel pursed his lips and decided to say, "Well, I guess I'll be finding out soon, won't I?"

"I'm sorry, Dad," Connor apologized, realizing his blunder, "I didn't mean it that way. C'mon, let's spar."

"And kick your ass?" Angel laughed, "I don't think so…" Angel turned towards him and found he was thrown backwards by a kick from his son.

"You know I usually don't take no for an answer," Connor smiled back at him, "And I don't think I'm the one getting my ass kicked right now."

"Ok, maybe I am getting a little old," Angel joked.

"You _are_ old, dad," Connor shot back, throwing another punch towards Angel. This time, Angel caught it with his hand and pushed it back.

"I don't want Buffy saying any…"

"What the hell is going on in here?!" Buffy came in, rubbing her eyes.

"It's a little too late for that," Connor commented, "Morning, Mom."

"Hey, college boy," Buffy hugged Connor, "How are you?"

"Just fine, Mom," Connor replied, "I was talking to Dad…"

"Or were you sparring?" Buffy stared him down.

"All right, all right, I thought he could use a work out…he looked…out of shape."

"Hey!"

"Connor, I wanted to speak to…"

"No problem," Connor knew what she wanted and left the room. Angel leaned back on a table against the wall.

"How are you feeling?" Buffy asked.

"Better," Angel told her honestly.

"Look, I know you're probably angry at me for being with…"

"Angelus?" Angel finished for her, "Just a little."

"I was under a spell," Buffy spat at him.

"It was a spell that brought out what you felt inside," Angel retorted.

"How dare you," Buffy raised her voice, "Do you know what it's like to look at you and know it's not you? How can you possibly know what that's like? You and Angelus share the same body…how could I not feel something?" Angel was dumbfounded. He had never thought of it that way.

"I'm sorry," He rasped out.

"And then you go on and accuse…what?" Buffy continued but then paused when she realized what he had said.

"I'm sorry," Angel said a little louder this time, "I shouldn't have said anything. It's in the past. It can't be changed…I should be more appreciative that I'm here with you now…forever…and that my…our child is growing inside of you."

"It is your child…Cordelia explained it to me," Buffy assured him.

"I know," Angel looked up at her, "I can't feel him…or her…whichever it is. It's a part of me."

Kathy and Dawn were at a diner with Alex and Shawn talking about the most recent events that had happened within their families.

"…so anyways, the vamp was dressed in the era that he was sired in and I was like 'Catch up to the 21st century, man' when he charged at me again. I grabbed him and threw him into the nearby wall and staked him," Alex told the table.

"There's been an increase in vampires lately," Shawn said, "I wonder what the hell is going on."

"Maybe there's another hellmouth here," Kathy thought aloud.

"That would so suck. I used to live on a hellmouth…but it's now a great big hole…people think some giant crater crashed and destroyed it," Dawn told them a little bit about Sunnydale.

"So what's happened with you?" Shawn asked the girls.

"Oh, you know how my brother lost his soul a few months ago?" Kathy started to tell them, "Well, it's back now, permanently. And he and Buffy are going to have a baby."

"Angel got his soul back? How the hell did you guys manage to get it?"

"Oh, Cordelia, a human-turned-half-demon-turned-higher-power helped us. She helped us destroy the Receiver," Dawn explained, "Now Buffy isn't the mope head she's been for the past couple of months."

"But that could just be because she's pregnant," Alex commented.

"Being pregnant and having the unsouled half of your boyfriend running around isn't a good mix," Dawn replied, "Trust me, she's been doing a lot better."

"My daddy's back," A strange woman came up to them and said, "The stars said Daddy's back and he's running from his pretty girl."

"Ok, woman, whatever you say," Alex looked at her oddly before slowly moving over in his seat. The woman just looked at him oddly before walking away.

Willow, Faith, and Connor were sitting at the table when Buffy walked in, followed by Angel, who was singing an old Backstreet Boys' tune.

"Oh no…he's singing," Connor said in mock fear.

"A, why Backstreet?" Faith tried to ask, but Angel only sang (very off-key) over her. Buffy seemed to like the whole thing, while Willow discreetly covered her ears, while Connor said, "Dad, that's enough..."

"I like it," Buffy told them. They all froze except for Angel, who still kept singing.

"I think they've both lost it," Faith said and turned in fake disgust.

"Buffy, I think we need to go out for a while, you know, maybe get you some Pedialyte or something?" Willow requested nervously.

"Alright, I just want to hear Angel sing for a few more moments," Buffy compromised.

"Ah, heh, Buffy," Willow linked her arm to Buffy's, "I mean we need to go now."

"But…but," Buffy tried to protest but Willow threw open the door and led her out before she could say or do anything.

"Now what has gotten you in such a good mood?" Faith asked Angel, giving a light punch to his shoulder.

"I'm thankful for what I have, thankful for my friends, thankful for my son and my sister, and especially thankful for Buffy and our child," Angel said, taking out a bowl from the cabinet and throwing some cereal in it for Connor.

Buffy and Willow went to the drug store…much to Buffy's reluctance…to get some more Pedialyte and other various vitamin and mineral supplements.

"I know you're ga-ga for Angel, but how can you stand his singing?" Willow wondered.

"You'd understand if you were in love with him Willow," Buffy sighed happily.

"I'm never going to understand you, Buffy Summers," Willow laughed.

"I sometimes think you never did," Buffy said back to her, looking through the various products.

"Come on," Willow picked up the Pedialyte as Buffy picked out the vitamin supplements, "Let's get outta here. I think Angel's probably flipping that I took you away from him." As they exited the store a dark haired man looked at the spot where Buffy had just been.

"She's beautiful," he said to himself, "She's the one. I must have her."

**-Part 2-**

As Willow and Buffy walked down the street the dark haired man from the store followed. In his mind he could picture Buffy was his wife. She was the most perfect creature he had ever seen. She had nothing about her that was evil. She was the embodiment of pure innocence and she would make a perfect addition to his family name. He was slightly annoyed with the idea that she was carrying another's child, but that would soon be fixed. All he had to do was meet her; cast his spell; and change the birth rite of her child. He would do it and his father would help him. Turning away from them he headed back to his limo and opened the door. He climbed in and sat next to the dark haired raven woman beside him.

"You were right. She is perfection." He said to her.

"I knew you would like her." The raven goddess moved a hand up his leg and smiled.

"I must have her. And you are going to help me." He said to her.

"Of course I will," Drusilla looked out the window to the Slayer who destroyed her life, "You will have her, and daddy shall be mine once more." Drusilla smiled and laughed silently as Dylan looked towards his prize. The limo rolled down the street and stopped at a luscious hotel. Dylan and Drusilla stepped out and headed into the hotel. His father was waiting for them. Dylan was a human but a very powerful one. He was the son of a warlock who prided himself as the best the world has ever seen. All though Dylan wouldn't admit it, he truly believed that he was better than his father, and one day he would surpass him. The headed to their room and his father awaited them in the office like study.

"You are late." He said to his son.

"Sorry father. I was detained." Dylan sat across from his father and Drusilla sat at the end of the table.

"Who is this?" His father questioned.

"This is Drusilla. She is a vampire sired by Angelus over a hundred years ago." He said.

"Angelus is dead. He will no longer grace this world with his presence."

"I see, father, but still, I have found the woman that I want to marry." Dylan threw a picture at his father. His father took the picture and looked at the blonde creature in the photograph.

"She is beautiful. But she has been tainted." His father's comment was directed towards the fact that she was having a child.

"Yes father, however, the child inside is pure. There is nothing evil about her…yet." Dylan smiled wickedly and his father grinned.

"As you wish my son. It has taken over one hundred years for you to choose a wife. Who am I to argue now." Dylan's father turned towards the window and smiled. His son thinks that by taking a wife he will take over. He would be completely mistaken. What he didn't know was at the exact same time Dylan was plotting his father's death. And Dylan knew…he would win.

Buffy and Willow entered the apartment just as Connor was leaving.

"Oh hey!" Connor exclaimed.

"Hey, where are you off too?" Buffy asked him. Connor need to formulate an answer quick.

"The library. I have a midterm." Connor lied.

"Oh, okay. Well good luck. When do you think you will be home?" She asked.

"Why do you need to know that?" Connor asked. Buffy gave him a look and dug into her purse.

"Your dad wants your help with the baby's room. Please be home by 8pm." Buffy handed him fifty dollars. She winked at him and gave him a smile.

"Have fun on your date." Connor looked at her and gave her a how-did-you-know face. Buffy smiled and gave him a I'm-a-mom face. Connor smiled and gave her a kiss good bye.

"Thanks."

"Bye." She said. Willow didn't enter the room as Buffy opened the door, "Are you not coming in?" She asked her best friend.

"Nope. I am going home." Willow said.

"You're leaving? Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Buffy asked.

"Because we all knew that if you found out we were going you would be pissed." Willow said.

"You're right. I would have." Buffy smiled and gave her friend a hug.

"You really don't' have to go." Buffy said.

"You have enough on your plate as it is. Call us when the baby is coming and we will be there as soon as we can." Willow hugged her friend back and smiled.

"I will. Giles too?" Buffy asked.

"Giles too. I think he had enough after Jenny left. He still misses her." Willow said.

"I know." Buffy replied.

"Be safe Buffy." Willow said to her.

"I will." Buffy and Willow hugged once more and Willow waved goodbye. Buffy shut the door and leaned against it. Buffy placed her keys on the side table and dropped her purse by the door. She rubbed her neck and looked around the apartment.

"Angel?" Buffy called.

"In the bedroom!" He yelled back. Buffy walked to the bedroom and smiled at her lover. He was laying in bed and watching some TV.

"Hey you." She said.

"Hey," He replied, "How was your outing with Willow?"

"Good."

"Just good?" He asked. Buffy crawled up on the bed with Angel and laid her head on his shoulder. Angel took his hand and placed it on her stomach as they lay together.

"They all left and went home." Buffy said with a pout.

"Buffy they do have lives. They need to get back to them." He said.

"But why now?" Buffy asked.

"Maybe because they know you are okay?" Angel offered.

"Yeah, maybe you are right." Buffy made a slight face and took hold of her belly. Concern took over Angel as he looked down at her.

"Are you all right?" He asked.

"Yes. Just a little bit of pain." But soon the pain over took her and she cried out. Angel took Buffy in his arms and headed down to the lobby where a taxi was hailed. Angel and Buffy climbed into the cab and Angel quickly called Connor.

"It's okay. We're going to be okay." Angel said to her as they raced to the hospital.

Connor picked up his beeper and looked slightly annoyed.

"It's my dad." He said.

"What does he want?" Faith asked.

"He wants me to meet him at the hospital. He is taking Buffy there." Connor hailed the waiter for the check.

"Is everything okay?" Faith asked.

"We are about to find out. Lets go." Faith and Connor stood from their dinner and headed out the door. Connor's car was pulled around and he and Faith took off for the hospital.

Angel and Buffy awaited the doctor in their little room. Angel was more than angry as he paced the room.

"Angel please sit down. The doctor is going to be right back."

"I can't. What if this is serious?" He said exasperated.

"It's not. It's probably nothing." She said reassuringly.

"Or it's something." Angel sat down in defeat and put his hands on his head. A shadow cast in the doorway and Angel looked up hopeful. It was only Connor.

"Hey." He said. Faith soon rounded the corner afterwards.

"Faith?" Angel said. Oh shit. They had to think up a lie quick.

"Uh, I ran into her at the library." Connor said. He gave Buffy a please-don't-tell look and she smiled.

"Oh. What were you doing at the library?" Angel asked Faith.

"That is not important," Faith said, "What is important is Buffy. Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine. Just a little pain and discomfort." Buffy said. Just then the doctor entered the room and looked at Buffy and her family.

"Doctor!" Angel said.

"Is everything all right?" Buffy asked.

"Everything is fine. But there is a new development with your pregnancy." He said to them.

"What is it?" Angel asked.

"You're having twins." Everyone looked at each other in disbelief.


	3. Chapter 3

**Immortal: the Virtual Series**  
Episode 2.3: No Ifs-Ands-or-Faiths About it  
Written by The Main Slayer  
Original airdate: March 5, 2005  
Episode rating: K+

**-Part 1-**

The doctor had released Buffy with the strict order of bed rest for the final three months of her pregnancy. Angel had set to work getting another baby crib and making the room hospitable for the new arrival to their family. Connor had been thinking for a long time about moving out and hearing that his father and Buffy were having another baby, he decided that now was the best time. Connor and Faith had been seeing each other for at least 2 months and she had offered for him to stay with her. Connor didn't feel that it was right so he had turned her down. He hadn't even been able to tell his father about him and Faith so he wasn't ready to move in with her. Connor had found a small apartment near the university. He was ready to move in as soon as he talked to his father. The landlord had told him that the place was available now and he had to move in soon or he would lose it. Connor sat in the living room waiting for Angel to come home so that he could tell him his plans. Within five minutes of thinking about what he was going to say to his dad, Angel and Buffy walked through the front door. Connor stood and walked to the door and gave Buffy the biggest hug in the world.

"Hey!" Connor said to her.

"Hey yourself." Buffy replied. Buffy smiled at Connor and hugged him back.

"How are you feeling?" Connor asked her.

"I'm tired. But doing well. We were just out shopping. I think we found the perfect crib for the new addition to our family. Angel is going to set it up." Buffy said to him.

"Sweet." Connor replied.

"Did you want to help, Connor?" Angel asked him.

"Umm, sure. I need to talk to you anyway." Connor said to him.

"Sure thing. Just let me put Buffy to bed and we'll get started." Angel led Buffy to the bedroom and helped her into her pajamas and into bed. He kissed her forehead and headed to the baby room where Connor was waiting. Angel walked into the room and helped Connor open the box. Connor was still nervous about telling his dad his big master plan with his life. Connor still had to work up the nerve to not only tell his dad he was moving out, and switching his major again, he had to tell him that he was starting to see Faith. That would be an interesting conversation. But that conversation was for another day. Connor cleared his throat and waited for his dad to initiate the conversation.

"So," Angel said to him, "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Oh, yeah. That," Connor said, "Umm okay I have something I want to tell you and I want you to be cool with it okay."

"Sure." Angel replied. Taking the parts to the crib out of the box, Angel quickly set to work putting it together.

"I…I want to move out." Connor said quickly and looked away from his father.

"You want to move out." Angel repeated. Angel put down the rail to the side of the crib and looked at his son.

"Yes." Connor replied simply.

"Okay." Angel said.

"Okay?" Connor repeated.

"Sure. What did you think I was going to say? No?" Angel asked him.

"Yeah." Connor said. Angel laughed and smiled at his son.

"Connor, you're an adult. I would never stop you from doing something that you want to do. The only thing I'm worried about is as any parent would be money. You know living on your own costs money." Angel said.

"I know that Dad. I have money." Connor said as he put the base of the crib together.

"You do?" Angel asked.

"I have a job dad." Connor replied.

"I know you do. But is it enough to live on your own?" Angel asked again.

"I do. I have been saving and I was thinking of living with a friend of mine from school." Connor lied.

"Really?" Angel said lifting an eyebrow to him. Angel always knew when Connor was lying. Angel knew there was no roommate in the works.

"Really." Connor said again. Connor knew that Angel was on to him but he had to convince him that he would be okay.

"Okay. Well if that is what you want." Angel said.

"It is." Connor replied. For the rest of the afternoon Connor and Angel worked silently on the crib. Angel was just worried that Connor would fall and it wouldn't work. But he knew that the only way for Connor to figure that out was to do it on his own. Angel wasn't about to argue with him on it so he dropped it and would let his son move out on his own.

After finishing the new crib and moving the room around for the 10th time, Angel went back to his room to check on Buffy. Angel closed the door behind him and found Buffy watching General Hospital. Buffy smiled at him and held out her hand.

"Hey." He said to her.

"Hey." Angel took Buffy's hand and sat down next to her.

"How did the crib go?" Buffy asked him.

"Good. I moved the room around again. The two cribs are together and there is a small side table with a lamp in between them. The baby-changing table is on the opposite wall. The rocking chair is in the corner by the closet. I hope you like it. If not, I'll move it again." Angel smoothed Buffy's hair to the side and gave her a smile.

"It sounds perfect." Buffy said as she kissed him.

"Good." Angel said to her. Buffy put her head down on Angel's chest and sighed.

"This is nice." She said to him.

"Yes, it is." Angel replied. Buffy closed her eyes and let her mind and thoughts drift to happier times.

"Umm, Connor has decided to move out." Angel said to Buffy. Buffy's eyes opened and she sat up to look at Angel.

"What?" Buffy asked.

"Connor is going to move out. He believes that it will help us with money and with space because of the new babies. He says that he has the money, he is working, and he says that he has a roommate in order, which I don't believe, but he is going to do it." Angel said to her.

"You tried to talk him out of it right?" Buffy asked him.

"No."

"Why not?" Buffy said raising her voice.

"What do you want me to tell him? No? I can't do that. He is an adult. He can make his own decisions. Besides, I think it also might have something to do with a girl but I'm not pushing that until he decides to tell me." Angel put his head back down on the pillow and shut his eyes.

"You should have told him no." Buffy said.

"Give me a good reason why." Angel said to her.

"We need him," Buffy said off Angel's look he lowered her head, "Okay, I need him. We will need his help."

"And we will have it. He is only going to be a few blocks away." Angel said. Buffy pouted and lowered her head to his chest once more.

"Fine. But if he wants to move back, he can." Buffy said.

"Agreed." Angel replied. Buffy shut her eyes and sighed again. Angel wrapped his arms around her and held her close. His life was finally turning around and there was nothing in this world that would tear them apart. As Buffy and Angel drifted off to sleep, Dylan watched them. He smiled. Dylan had found out that Buffy was no carrying twins. His plans were getting better and better as the days moved on.

**-Part 2-**

Dylan sauntered into his father's apartment with a large smile displayed across his face. He sat down across from his father and put his feet up on the table. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked down at his father.

"What are you so happy about?" He asked his son.

"My plan is progressing quiet nicely." Dylan replied.

"Good." His father stated.

"There is just one thing that needs to be taken care of before I can execute it." Dylan said as he looked down.

"And what would that be?" His father asked him. Dylan looked up with a wicked smile on his face. Two of his followers came up behind his father and grabbed him by the throat.

"What are you doing!" His father exclaimed.

"You are the one thing, father. I need to get rid of you." Dylan gave his head a nod and the two followers sliced Dylan's father's throat open. Clasping his neck, Dylan's father slid down the wall gasping for air. Slowly, his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he stopped breathing. Dylan walked up to his father and looked him in the face.

"Poor old man. He had no idea it was even coming." Dylan took the large knife from his follower's hand and pushed it through his father's neck. The body fell to the floor and Dylan held up the head.

"Send this to the council. They need to know who is in charge now." Dylan handed the head over to his men and walked from the room. Dylan was now in command. This company was his to run and no one would take it from him.

Connor smiled as he placed the last box down in his new apartment. Angel had helped him move and they were both now sitting down in Connor's new living room. Angel looked around the place and agreed that it was not half bad. Connor had insisted that Faith help them because Buffy was out of commission. Faith had shown up late as per usual, but she was a big help nonetheless. Angel smiled, as Connor looked around proud of himself.

"So," He said, "What do you think?"

"It's nice." Angel said to him.

"Nice? Is that all you have to say?" Connor replied.

"Yep. That is all I have to say. It is perfect for you Connor. I'm sure you will be very happy." Angel put the box down and sat on one of the chairs in the room. Faith came in last and threw the box to the floor.

"This place is the kick!" She said out loud. Connor smiled and blushed slightly.

"You think?" He asked.

"Hell's yes! I would so live in a place like this! Totally independent and free from everything. Do you have cable?" She asked him.

"Not yet." Connor replied.

"You'll have to. Phone too." Faith sat down next to Angel and took out a beer. Angel looked at her and she shrugged. Connor laughed and sat down too.

"Well, I should get going." Angel said.

"Why is that?" Connor asked.

"Buffy is expecting me home. She doesn't like it when I'm gone for any long period of time. She says it makes her nervous." Angel said as he picked up his jacket.

"Whipped." Faith said quietly.

"Shut up." Angel replied. Faith laughed and gave him a friendly hit.

"You know I'm only kidding." Faith replied.

"Yeah. I know." Connor showed his dad to the door and gave him a hug.

"Thanks dad. Make sure to tell Buffy the place is nice and that I'm fine. She will be more than worried." He said.

"I will." Angel replied.

"Later, big guy." Faith yelled.

"Bye, Faith. Don't let him get into any trouble." Angel said.

"You know me." Faith replied.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Angel said to him as he left the apartment. Connor shut the door behind him and locked it. Connor went back to the living room and saw Faith standing in the doorway.

"Is he gone?" She asked.

"Yep." Connor replied as he moved towards her. Faith threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Good," She said to him. Connor smiled and kissed her back. Faith moved from him and took another swig of her beer, "You tell him yet?"

"Tell him what?" Connor asked as he took a box to his new bedroom.

"About you and me?" Faith asked again as she followed him. Connor turned to face her and sighed.

"No."

"Connor…" Faith began.

"I know. I will. I promise. I just don't know how to tell him yet. He may not be cool with it." He said to her as he looked down.

"Why, because I'm older than you or because I'm the Slayer?" She asked.

"Probably both." Connor replied. Faith took Connor's hands and smiled at him.

"Look, he is not going to be pissed. Angel himself is in love with a Slayer. So that can't piss him off. And the age thing, he can't argue with either. Look at him and Buffy. There is like over two hundred years difference," Faith kissed Connor and smiled, "Relax. You will have to tell him sooner or later. You know he will find out."

"Yeah, I know."

"Hey, man, I don't mind sneaking around. Its kind of fun, but eventually you and I are both going to want people to know. I really like you Connor. It's hard for me to tell guys that. Normally I use and abuse, but you are different. You are good to me and I haven't had that before. Got it?" She said to him.

"Yeah. I got it." Connor replied. He and Faith hugged as they stood in his little bedroom.

"So," Faith said with a sly smile, "That bed okay to use?" Connor smiled and led her towards it.

"You bet it is." Connor and Faith fell on the bed and laughed as it squeaked.

"Makes it all the more interesting." Faith replied as she straddled him.

Connor had promised Faith that he would tell his dad within the next couple of days. He knew that he wouldn't but telling her he would gave him a little bit of time to play with the way he wanted to tell him. It was late and Connor walked down the poorly lit ally as a short cut to his new place. Connor was sure someone was following him but he continued to walk. He heard the wind rustle some leaves as he walked past a dumpster. Suddenly someone jumped in front of him and Connor stepped back.

"Dinner time." A vamp said.

"That has to be the lamest saying in the world." Connor said to him.

"What?" The vamp replied.

"The saying. 'Dinner time.' That is lame. You couldn't come up with something better?" Connor asked him.

"Who they hell are you?" The vamp asked him.

"You don't know?" Connor asked him. Slowly he took a stake out from behind his pants as the vampire was distracted with the question.

"No." The vampire replied as he scratched his head.

"I'm Angelus' son." He said. The vampire began laughing. Connor was more than annoyed.

"Angelus. Who gives a rat's ass about Angelus? He is nothing but a whimp who is shacked up with the Slayer and killing his own kind. Seriously, his name just doesn't strike fear anymore." The vampire laughed again and bent over from his loss of focus.

"Take that back." Connor said anger dripping from every word.

"No." The vampire said to him.

"Take it back!" Connor yelled. The vampire then noticed the stake in his hand and back up a little.

"Look kid, you don't want to take me on. I could kill you." He said.

"You could? Let's find out." Connor replied as he lunged for the vampire. The vampire side stepped Connor and wasted no time in taking a hold of Connor's jacket. The vampire threw Connor to the opposite end of the ally. Connor hit the wall hard and fell down with a grunt. Connor stood slowly and prepared for another attack. What he found was that the vampire was gone.

"No way!" Connor yelled, "There is no way he got away from me." Connor raced down to the end of the ally. Connor looked around hoping the find the vampire hiding somewhere. Frustration took over and Connor threw a punch at the dumpster. Above Connor the vampire held onto a drainage pipe ready to land on him. Connor moved back to where he had been thrown when the vampire fell on him. The two foes hit the ground hard and Connor was up before the vampire. Connor threw the vampire and took his stance. The vampire growled at him and lunged for him. Connor stepped to the left and kicked the vamp in the stomach and then threw a left hook to his face. The vamp doubled over and gave Connor the opportunity to drive his stake home. The vampire turned to dust and Connor wiped off all the vamp dust. He had gone out slaying plenty of times with his dad and Buffy, but he still need some work. Connor looked at his watch and noticed that he was an hour late for his date with Faith.

"Shit!" Connor raced towards the restaurant hoping that Faith was still waiting for him. Dylan stepped from the shadows and smiled.

"It is possible that Connor may be the perfect way to get Angel away from Buffy so that I can start the spell." Dylan's followers stepped up behind him and looked to their boss.

"Follow him. Make sure that you don't let him out of your sight or you will lose your sight." Dylan's men raced after Connor and Dylan followed. A limo approached the curb and Dylan got in. Drusilla awaited him inside.

"Phase one, in motion." Dylan kissed the vampire goddess and gave the signal for the driver to leave.

**-Part 3-**

Connor made it to the restaurant in less than 10 minutes only to find Faith leaving. Connor went up to her but she put a hand up to stop him.

"I do not want to hear it." She said to him. Connor followed Faith down the street protesting.

"I'm really sorry," He said to her, "I got jumped by a vampire on the way here. I swear I didn't mean to be late." Connor tried to stop Faith but she kept on walking.

"A vampire. Should I believe that?" She asked him.

"Yes." Connor said. Faith gave him a nice-try look and continued to walk.

"I swear it! I didn't mean it. Faith, please, stop." Connor said to her. Faith looked at him and gave him a once over. She noticed some vampire dust on his coat and she wiped it away for him.

"Okay, fine, I believe. Only because there is evidence," Faith gave him a hug and then hit him in the arm, "But don't ever stand me up again." Connor rubbed his arm and kissed her.

"Never again. That is a promise." Connor and Faith both laughed and walked down the street. They held hands and headed back towards the entrance of the restaurant. Before they knew what was happening a team of black figures came out from behind them and took hold of Faith. Faith tried to get away from them but a needle was pushed into her arm and she soon found that she was losing her vision.

"Connor!" Faith yelled. Connor tried to get to Faith but the other figure had him on the ground. Connor reached out to her and saw the other man push her into his van.

"Faith! I'm coming!" Connor punched the man in the face and pushed him off him. The hooded man raced to the van and got in. Connor tired to run after the van but found that he was no match. Giving up, Connor raced to the payphone and dialed 911.

"911 what's your emergency?"

"My girlfriend has just been kidnapped!" Connor yelled.

"Where are you sir?"

"I…uh…Fifth and Grand. I think. It was two men and they were wearing all black. They came out of nowhere. Please you have to help!" Connor attempted to stop a tear from falling down his face but he couldn't believe he let those men take Faith.

"Calm down sir. We will have a officer meet you there. Do not leave. He will be there soon." Connor thanked the woman and hung up the phone. He picked it up again and called his dad.

"Hello?" Angel said.

"Dad!" Connor yelled.

"Connor, what is it?"

"Faith…they took Faith." Connor said no longer holding back his tears.

"What? What do you mean they took Faith?" Angel asked.

"These two guys, they came out of nowhere! We were going to have dinner, and they came up behind us and took her! Dad you have to help!" Connor yelled.

"Connor, please calm down. Where are you?" Angel asked.

"Fifth and Grand." Connor replied.

"Okay, I'll be there in a bit. Just wait there for me." Angel hung up the phone and headed for the door. Connor moved away from the phone and sat down at the curb. The 911 assistant said that the police officer would be there soon. Connor waited fifteen minutes before a cruiser came by. By that time, Angel had arrived on the scene.

Faith awoke chained to the ceiling. She moved slightly and winced at the pain that ran through her arms. She had no idea how long she had been out but it had to have been for a while. For a moment her mind went to Connor. With anger newly found in her heart, she tried again to break free of her chains. Faith cried out as the pain rushed to her arms.

"Fuck!" She yelled.

"Language." A voice came. Faith tried to turn her body to see who it was but found that the sound was simply coming from the shadows.

"Show yourself!" She yelled.

"No." The voice came again.

"I dare you to show yourself so that I can kill you!" Faith taunted again.

"I don't think you are in much of a position to make threats, Miss. Faith." Faith tried to squint her eyes enough so that she could see whom it was standing in the shadows.

"What do you want from me?" Faith asked, worry straining in her voice.

"Nothing."

"Then why am I here!" Faith yelled at him. The man stepped from the shadows and smiled at her.

"You, my dear, are a distraction." Dylan laughed as Faith attempted to get away again.

Angel paced as Connor gave his statement to the police. It took the officer an hour to get his son's statement right. Angel was more annoyed with the fact that his own son didn't tell him that he and Faith and been seeing each other. The police officer concluded with the usual, "we'll find her," and left the scene. The forensic collectors stayed for another hour after that but Connor and Angel had taken off to begin a search of their own. While they stalked the streets of New York, Angel and Connor kept silent. The silence was driving Angel crazy so he decided to break it.

"Why didn't you tell me about Faith?" He asked.

"Because I thought you would be pissed."

"Why would you think that?" Angel asked him.

"Because Faith is older than me, and the Slayer."

"I'm dating a Slayer."

"That is different." Connor replied as he continued to look for the van that took Faith.

"How so?"

"Never mind." Connor said to him. Angel threw his arms up in defeat and stopped walking.

"Connor, I would never be mad at you. I just wish you had told me. That is all. I know Faith. I probably would have cautioned you but I would never have told you no." Angel looked at his son and waited for him to say something. Connor turned to face his dad and lowered his head.

"I know about her past. She told me. I know everything, dad. You don't have to warn me or tell me not too." Connor said to his father.

"Connor, Faith is a good person and she has really turned her life around. Just be careful. That is all that I ask." Angel said to him.

"I am, dad." Connor said.

"Good," Angel replied and put a hand on his son's shoulder, "Now, lets go and find Faith." Connor smiled and father and son continued to move throughout the night.

Faith awoke again to that man standing in front of her. She must have passed out from her efforts of attempting to escape. She tried to move again but found she was too weak to try. Faith's stare ripped through the man in front of her as she waited for him to speak.

"What do you want from me?" Faith asked again.

"I already told you, nothing."

"That's bullshit! You wouldn't have taken me if there wasn't a reason behind it!" Faith tried to move towards him but he stepped back.

"It is not you I want. It is the other."

"The other? What do you…" Faith knew what he meant, "What do you want with Buffy?" She inquired.

"You will soon learn."

"You leave her alone! She has done nothing to you!" Faith tried to move again but cried out in pain. Dylan laughed.

"Of course she hasn't," Dylan replied, "I just want her."

"Why?" Faith cried as tears stained her face.

"She is pure innocence. She is what I have been searching for."

"Sorry buddy! Buffy is taken." Faith spat at him when he looked her in the face.

"For now." He said to her. Faith cried again as she struggled against her restraints.

"Let me go!" She cried to him.

"In due time," Dylan left the room as the Slayer cried out again. He locked the door behind himself and looked to his followers, "Do not let her go until I phone you."

"Yes sir." The men replied. The two burly men stood by the door and listened to the cries of the Slayer from within.

Buffy was worried about Faith. She had to find out what was going on. She needed to know. Buffy picked up the phone and dialed Angel's cell phone. Angel picked up on the third ring.

"Hey, how is everything." Buffy asked.

"It's going. The police are on and so are we. I should be home by sunrise." Angel said to her.

"Sunrise? I don't want to be alone that long." Buffy whined.

"Buffy," Angel said, "You are fine. The house is locked and Dawn should be home within the hour. Don't worry about a thing."

"Okay. Fine. But you owe me." She said. Angel laughed.

"Okay, I owe you." Angel told her that he loved her and hung up the phone. Buffy put the phone back on the cradle and lay back down on her bed. Soon her eyes began to drift and she fell asleep. Dylan waited for his moment. He entered the room via the front door, which he mystically picked. He saw his sleeping beauty in her bed and smiled to himself.

"Time to begin."

**-Part 4-**

Angel and Connor continued to look for Faith for more than 10 hours before calling it a night and heading to the closest pub. Angel had told Buffy he would be home soon but he knew she would fall asleep and forget about what he had said. Connor and Angel ordered some drinks and sat together in silence and defeat. Connor sighed and placed his head in his hands. Angel put a reassuring hand on his son's back and gave it a pat.

"We will find her." Angel said to him.

"I know. But its just so frustrating," Connor looked up at his dad and let a tear escape his eye, "I couldn't save her. She's the Slayer. I couldn't save her. What does that say about me?" Connor let his dad give him a hug and then moved away.

"Nothing. There have been plenty of times that I haven't been able to save Buffy and I'm a vampire. Don't worry. She won't think less of you." Angel said to him.

"How do you know that?" Connor said.

"Because I know Faith. She is not like that. If she really likes you, she won't care." Angel gave him a nudge and sucked back the rest of his drink. Angel put the glass down and smiled.

"I wouldn't worry, Connor. If it was really serious, we would have heard from them by now." Angel gave him a wink and ordered a shot.

"You're probably right," Connor said and finished his drink, "I think I'll go home. Get some rest and look for her again tomorrow."

"Good idea," Angel said as he down his shot, "I'll do the same." Connor and Angel left together and went home. Connor decided not to go back to his dad's because he wanted to be at his house in case Faith called or came by. Angel nodded, gave his son a hug and began to walk towards his car. On the walk Angel felt his stomach tighten. He knew it wasn't because of the drinks he had just had and he began to worry that someone else was in trouble. Running towards his car, Angel began to think that Faith was not the only girlfriend in trouble. Angel opened the door to his car and climbed in. He started the car and clutched his stomach. Something was really wrong. He picked up his phone and tried to call the house. No answer.

"Damn it!" Angel yelled as he pulled a U-turn and headed in the direction of his house, "Buffy…please be okay." Angel tore through the streets and ran several red lights on his way home.

Dylan chanted quietly as the Slayer slumbered. He knew that he had to finish quickly because he could feel the vampire was returning home. This was only the beginning to his plan to over take the Slayer. He finished his chant just as the front door to the apartment opened.

"Buffy?" Dawn called from the hall. Dylan had to get out. He moved to the window and opened it. He leapt out of the building and landed on the sidewalk. Dylan smiled as he climbed into his car and drove back to where Faith was being held. He dialed a number to the hideout and waited for his men to pick up.

"Yes?"

"Cut her lose. We're done." Dylan hung up the phone and sped through the intersection not bothering to stop for the police who were trying to pull him over.

Faith was thrown from the van and rolled on the sidewalk. She couldn't stand as she lay on the sidewalk. She felt like her whole body had gone numb. She stood slowly and looked around her. She had been dropped in front of Connor's building. Faith moved towards the door and buzzed his room. Connor didn't answer. Faith rubbed her head and moved back towards the sidewalk. Faith looked around the street hoping that someone would see her. She needed an Advil. Faith fell to the curb and held her swollen hands in her lap. Faith wept slightly. She had been so vulnerable, and she had let it happen. She was the Slayer. She was supposed to be stronger than anyone else is. Her head fell in her lap as she cradled her arms. Faith knew she had to stand, but she couldn't find the will to do so. Before she could move again she heard her name being called from behind her.

"Faith!" Faith moved her head to the side slightly and saw Connor standing down the street. She tried to call out but she couldn't. Instead she fell to the side and put a hand out towards him. Connor raced towards Faith and picked her up slightly.

"Faith! Oh god! Are you all right? Baby look at me. Please look at me!" Connor said to her.

"I'm fine." Faith managed.

"No, you're not. Let's get you inside." Faith stood with Connor's assistance and Connor led her up to his room. He opened the door and helped her to the couch. Faith sat down and laid back. She winced in pain and moaned softly. Connor's heart went out to her. She had been taken and hurt. _Bastards!_ Connor thought. He would find out who they were and would kill them himself for what they did to her. Connor handed her a glass of water and an Advil. Faith took them happily and let Connor place her head in his lap.

"What happened? I looked everywhere for you." Connor said to her.

"I don't know," Faith replied, "They chained me to the ceiling and kept me there for hours. My wrists are killing me." Faith rubbed her wrists and allowed Connor to get up and put some ice on them.

"Do you remember anything else?" Connor asked. He wanted to know who they were.

"If you mean did I see them, no. I did see someone else though. He stayed to the shadows more but I saw him. He was tall. He had dark hair and chiseled features. Not like you or Angel, but he was good looking." Connor smiled at her comment and smoothed her hair away from her face.

"Anything else?"

"Yeah," Faith said. She sat up slowly and looked at Connor, "He said something about Buffy. Something about how he wants her. You have to phone Angel and warn him." Faith looked serious.

"I will. Right now." Connor kissed Faith and picked up the phone. He dialed his dad.

Dawn walked to Buffy's room and noticed she was tossing in her sleep. Dawn went to her sister's side and patted her shoulder.

"Buffy?" She said. Buffy woke up and looked at her sister.

"Dawn?" Buffy questioned.

"You were tossing and turning in your sleep. Everything okay?" Dawn asked. Buffy sat up and looked at her sister.

"Yeah. Bad dream I guess." Buffy rubbed her head and smiled at her sister.

"Do you want a glass of water?"

"Sure. That would be great." Buffy replied. Dawn left the room and went to the kitchen. She got there just as the phone went off. Heading towards the fridge she picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Dawn?" Connor said.

"Yep. Last time I checked. What's up?"

"Faith is back." He stated simply.

"She was missing?" Dawn asked.

"Never mind. Is my dad there?"

"Nope. Just Buffy."

"Can I talk to her?" He asked.

"Sure," Dawn put he phone down and called to her sister, "Buffy! Connor is on the phone." Buffy picked up the phone and turned on the TV.

"Hey. Did you find Faith?" She asked. Dawn hung up.

"Yeah. I found her outside my building. She said they just dropped her there."

"Oh thank god. I'm so glad she is all right." Buffy flicked through the channels and rubbed her belly as the babies kicked.

"There is something I have to tell you." Connor said.

"What is it?" Buffy asked as she took the glass of water from Dawn.

"Faith said that one of the guys who had her said he wanted you."

"Wanted me? Why?" Buffy asked as she took a sip.

"Not sure. He never said. All she can remember is that he wanted your innocence. Whatever that means." Connor said.

"No idea. But we will figure it out and find the men who took Faith." Buffy said to him. Connor smiled and gave a sigh of relief.

"I know. Tell dad I called and what I said."

"Will do." Buffy replied. They said their good-byes and hung up the phone. Not a second later Angel raced threw the front door yelling Buffy's name.

"Buffy!"

"In the bedroom." Dawn called. Angel stood in the doorframe and moved towards Buffy's side.

"Are you all right?" He asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Buffy asked him.

"I just got a bad feeling that is all." Angel said, as he looked her over. She looked to be all right. Dawn was here. Angel soon began to relax and gave her a hug.

"Maybe I'm just paranoid because of what happened with Faith."

"She's back." Buffy said.

"What?" Angel asked.

"Connor just called. Said she is safe at his place." Angel sighed and gave Buffy a hug. Buffy also told Angel what Connor had said. Angel looked worried and Buffy put her head back.

"It's not to worry," She said, "We'll find out what is going on and I'll be safe. I'm on bed rest remember. Can't go anywhere and the house is super safe."

"Still." Angel said. Buffy kissed Angel and smiled.

"It will be fine. Trust me." Buffy said. She rubbed her stomach again and held Angel's hand. She put her head back down on her pillow and took another sip of water. Angel didn't leave her side all night and Dawn went over to where Kathy was staying for the night. Buffy and Angel fell asleep together within a hour not knowing that their ultimate enemy was only mere inches away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Immortal: the Virtual Series**  
Episode 2.4: The Moon Bleeds Blue  
Written by Karen  
Original airdate: March 19, 2005  
Episode rating: K+

**-Part 1-**

After three weeks of being in the city of lights, the city that never sleeps, the Big Apple, she was bored out of what little mind she still possessed.

Her new toy, some wizard or whatever kept her on a tight leash, and he had taken away her dolls. He said Miss Edith had been bad, but he wouldn't let her punish her accordingly. He was no fun. Not like her Daddy, her Spike or ever her dear William. All were gone, long gone, gone for good. She was the only one left, and that left her with no one to play with.

That's why she allowed Dylan to pull her strings, like a puppet, at least he'd play with her. No one else would, they were all gone. No Mommy, no Daddy, or Myles or Spike or William or Grand-mummy. All gone. Even the hellmouth had gone away. The bad lady took everything from her. The bad lady and her dark knight.

One night she was lying languidly on the plush red rug in the room Dylan let her stay in. The bed was evil; beds led to badness and wicked sin.

"Dru, baby, do you want something to eat?"

"The stars…they cry out in pain," she said her voice breathy. She rolled her head away from him, her left arm gliding across the shag until it rested next to her nose. She closed her eyes against the pale skin.

"Dru, why don't you lie in the bed?"

"The moon doesn't like beds, only used when it sings."

"Dru…"

"The starts hide from them. They stalk the stalkers. Oh," her voice changed, "but one can't play."

"How would you like a night on the town?" he asked suddenly.

"Could I save the stars?" she asked, looking at him for the first time through her long lashes.

"Anything you want, love."

She was standing in an instant. She slapped him; "You're not him. He's gone," she growled.

"Of course not," he touched his burning cheek, confused. One day, the bitch would pay. But not tonight, he still needed her.

"Goody!" she raised her arms up her stomach and across her breast and across her face until they were over her head, and then she gently let them fall. "Could Miss Edith come?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Not tonight."

"Could she at least watch? She likes to watch. Sometimes, when she's bad, I don't let her watch."

"No. Let's go." He led her out of the room, through a short cold hallway. He punched the number into the security box, and after the reinforced steel door opened, he led her into the rest of the apartment. He'd done his research on the crazy vampire before calling her to New York. He wasn't taking any chances of her disposition towards him changing.

"Be back before dawn, and maybe we can have some fun," he raised his eyebrows suggestively. Just because he wanted the slayer didn't mean he'd take advantage of what he had available to him.

"Bad dog," she growled.

She left through the door he had opened for her, gliding through the halls to the elevator. She saw women headed towards the same elevator in fancy clothes and thought about going shopping. But shopping wasn't as fun without Grand-mummy.

She reached the sidewalk and started walking in a random direction. New York City was so big, she could get lost for days upon days, and the thought excited her. It was still early, and all sorts of sizes, shapes and ages passed by as she strolled down the street. She was looking for something to eat. Maybe something young, she hadn't had anything young in a long time. Old people were chewy and got stuck in her teeth.

Everywhere she looked there were watchful parents and chattering children. A toddler passed by asleep in his mother's arms. She watched him with her eyes until he was out of sight.

She turned to look where she was going as someone shouted at her to look where she was going, but she was in a different time.

_"Give me back my doll!"_

_"NO!" Myles, two years older, laughed._

_"William, make him give her back!" she pleaded her older brother._

_"Give her the doll, Myles. Why do you always pick on her?"_

_"Here, take your stupid doll," she shoved the rag doll into her arms._

_"Did he hurt you, Edith?" the five year old asked her doll._

_"She's such a cry baby," Myles said._

_"Am not!" she cried, hugging Edith close. All of a sudden something hit her. She squeezed her eyes against the tears, visions and sounds._

_"She's doin' it again!" Myles cried, backing away, almost tripping over his feet._

_"Go get my mum! Hurry!" William yelled at him, and he took off up the street. He stood by, unable to do anything, unable to think up something._

_When it stopped, she was sitting in the dust; her new dress all dirty, crying. "Aunt Louise!" she cried._

_"Shh, it's ok, Dru. Myles went for mum." William four years older knelt in the dirt, getting his breeches dirty, to hug her. He pulled her onto his knee; "it's ok." She cried into his shoulder._

_"Drusilla, William, get up! You're getting dirty. What happened?"_

_"She had another, mother."_

_"What did you see, child?"_

_"Fire…all around…Aunt Louise. Th-The baby!"_

_"William, run and see how Aunt Louise is faring. Quick now!"_

_"Yes, ma'am." He took off at a run._

_"Come on, get up. We're going to Father Heston. The devil still has his hand on you. If we're to save your soul…" she dragged her towards the village._

The vision faded, and she was in the middle of New York City, on a crowded city street.

"Oh, oh," she whimpered, breathing hard, closing her eyes against the past. They were all gone. They were all gone.

**-Part 2-**

He sat in the dark. She was curled up beside him, snuggled tight against him.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing," he lied. The truth was, he was thinking about the past, before her, and how dismal it had been.

Far away, another vision hit her, and she backed up against a storefront.

His body tensed as a vision floated through his mind.

_A figure in black walked behind the pews and to the confessional booth. The figure faced the altar, kneeled, and crossed herself. She looked up briefly, before standing and entering the booth. She sat and pulled her scarf from her head._

_"Bless me, father, for I have sinned," she whispered, "It has been two days since my last confession." She waited for a reply, "Father?"_

_"That's not very long," a deep, masculine voice came across the screen. _

_"Oh, father, I'm so afraid," she cried softly, her voice trembling._

_"The Lord is very forgiving. Tell me your sins."_

_"I had…" she took a deep breath, "I've been seeing again, Father. Yesterday, the men were going to work in the mine. I had…" her voice shook, "a terrible fright. My stomach all tied up and I saw this horrible…crash." She was breathing shallowly, scared and bemused, "My mummy said to keep my peace, it didn't mean nothing. But this morning…they had a cave in. Two men died!"_

_"Go on."_

_"Me mum says…I'm cursed," she exhaled, "My seeing things is an affront to the Lord," she inhaled sharply, close to tears, "that only he's supposed to see anything before it happens. But I don't mean to Father, I swear!" she sobbed. "I try to be pure in his sight! I don't want to be an evil thing!"_

_"Oh, hush child. The Lord has a plan for all creatures. Even a Devil child like you."_

_"A devil?" she breathed, taken aback._

_"Yes. You are a spawn of Satan. All the Hail Mary's in the world aren't going to help. The Lord with use you and smite you down. He's like that."_

_"What can I do?" she asked, frightened a hand to her bosom._

_"Fulfill his plan, child. Be evil. Just give in."_

_"No!" she sobbed, "I want to be good. I want to be pure!"_

_"We all do, at first. The world doesn't work that way."_

_"Father…I beg you! Please…please help me!"_

_"Very well. Ten Our Fathers and an Act if Contrition. Does that sound good?"_

_She sighed, relieved, "Yes, yes, Father. Thank you."_

_"The pleasure was mine. And my child…" he ran his hand over the screen between them._

_"Yes?"_

_"God is watching you."_

"What's wrong?" she asked, lifting her head to look at him. Her voice brought him back to the time of the living, and he shook his head in the dark.

"Everything's fine. Just go to sleep," he kissed her forehead, placing a hand on her bulging stomach. Slowly her breathing eased and deepened into the breathing of the night. He leaned back, sighing an unneeded sigh, thinking about the vision he had, how it was possible for him to see what he had seen, since he knew it wasn't a memory, and what it could mean.

"Buffy?" he heard Dawn call from the somewhere in the apartment, "Buffy?!"

he untangled himself without waking her up and met Dawn at the partially closed door before she knocked.

"Shh," he held a finger to his lip, leading her to the living room.

"Kathy and I are going out for awhile. We'll be back before curfew."

"Ok, just…be careful. I know I don't need to remind you. But….I think Dru-Drusilla's somewhere in the city."

"Who?" Kathy came out of her room to hear the tail end of the conversation.

"Drusilla, a crazy vampire I…created," he sighed.

"Destroyed, you mean. I really don't know what Buffy sees in you. I got a hold of some of Giles's books. You drove her to insanity, before siring her," Dawn said.

"Yeah, I did," he hung his head, and Dawn felt bad about what she had said, "I'm not proud of it. Just be careful. She'll probably want to get to me or Buffy, and she'd kill either of you in a heartbeat."

"Ok, whatever. We'll be back by 11."

**-Part 3-**

She wept pitifully after the vision had left her against the storefront. "Oh…Oh…"

"Are you alright, miss?"

She looked up to see a twentish boy with sandy blond curly hair.

"The stars tell of this," she said softly.

"Excuse me?" he leaned in to hear her better in her breathy, sexy voice.

"I've lost them, lost them all."

"Here, let me help you," he offered his hand and she allowed him to pull her to her feet. "You're hands are like ice." He took off his coat and draped it over her shoulders, "I'm Drake."

"Drusilla," she tilted her head to the left. The stars sung of him. He smelled of stars. Maybe he would be like her Spike, or her William. "Will you help me name the stars? They need names, there's terrible confusion."

"Uh, are you right in the head, Lady?"

"Come here. Shh, Shh. Listen to them sing!" she pulled him into an alleyway.

"I don't hear anything, lady."

She allowed herself to change and sank her teeth into his neck, her gloved hand muzzling his scream.

He waited for her, but she didn't return. The sun rose and sank, but she still didn't show up. He couldn't help but entertain that somehow the other vampire, the one she called 'daddy' had found her and disposed of her, or a slayer. The city seemed to be crawling with them lately.

She returned late the next night, drunk as a skunk and she brought someone with her.

"The stars sing their tune in harmony. The slayer's not the only mommy," she giggled.

"Where have you been?"

"Isn't he precious?" she pushed herself against him from behind and ran her hands through his hair.

"Where have you been, Drusilla?"

"The stars sang of our meeting, they did," she floated around the new vampire.

In one fluid motion, he knocked her to the floor and staked the male before him.

"You killed my pet!" she yelled at him, "Do you think these games will win you a slayer? Nothing will come of this, the stars weep pink, singing of your death, and the moon bleeds blue!" she grabbed his neck, but he broke her grasp, dragging her by the hair back to her prison.

She flopped onto the old blood carpet, staring at the ceiling. He slammed the door and she was alone.

"The stars cry for a girl but the moon bleeds for a son," she told the ceiling, "One will kill the other, parent will become human by killing the child, and the world will suffer without it's champion."


	5. Chapter 5

**Immortal: the Virtual Series**  
Episode 2.5: Cat Nip  
Written by Heaven  
Original airdate: April 9, 2005  
Episode rating: K+

**-Part 1-**

Connor rushed to catch up with Genvissa, the new girl in his physics class. He needed the notes, and he didn't know anyone else. College is hard when you don't share the focused goal of getting laid all the time. On that thought, thinking solely of Faith, Connor approached Genvissa with a dreamy look on his face.

"Dreaming of summer nights, Conman?" Genvissa laughed gently as Connor shook away the lusty fog from his mind.

"Not so far away, Genn, believe me" Connor smiled evilly, and got right to the point, "seriously, though, I need the notes from last class. I was kind of, asleep."

"Noticed. No problem, though, I got em all," Genvissa handed Connor a dozen of well-written pages. Connor noticed the black wristband around her thin wrist. It had a devil smiley on it.

"Quite a fashion statement, for college" Connor grinned, loving the incredulous look on Genn's face.

"You notice the smallest, most insignificant things, don't you Conman?" Connor flinched at the ironic nickname. Every time he heard that, he was brought back to the times when he had nothing on his mind but death, and most of that was involving his father. Visions of blood and pain flashed through his mind, weakening his knees, and making him sick to his stomach.

"Hey, you alright?" Genn placed a hand on his shoulder, automatically bringing him back to present time.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine. Just tired, really," Connor put his own hand to his head, feigning exhaustion, "I'll get those notes back to you tomorrow, okay?" Connor walked away, leaving Genvissa standing there speechless. She had never seen someone so wrapped up in trauma. It disturbed her, but she dismissed it, letting him go to meet Faith, the woman she'd only seen in expressions on his face, and she knew that with her, he'd be fine.

--

Dawn was walking home from school, evil thoughts running through her mind. Alex hadn't called her in weeks, and he was so wrapped up in school he hadn't stopped once to say hi. The only reason she wasn't over at his house, questioning his strange absence in her life is that Buffy needed her home before she could go to her doctor appointment, just to make sure they aren't demonized while everyone is out. Dawn was suddenly overwhelmed with emotions of hopelessness. She fell to her knees, and tears flooded to her eyes. After a few moments, it passed, as quickly as it had came. Her head cleared her tears stopped flowing, and she could get to her feet again. And right in front of her was a little kitten, a black, white and furry all over little thing. It looked up at her with such innocence and, quite possibly, sadness. Dawn picked it up, and knew instantly it's name, and gender. Miss Kitty Fantastico, a little female kitten, lost in the streets of New York. Horrible.

"Hey, sweetie-pie. Wanna' come home with me? I could use the distraction." Dawn cooed to the little fuzz ball.

--

As Buffy heard Dawn arrive, she immediately grabbed her coat, and rushed into the car that Faith had running already. She dashed out of the house without even glancing at her little sister. Faith, always ready to help out her "Sister Slayer", had agreed to drive Buffy to the clinic for her monthly ultrasound when it became apparent that Angel couldn't drive, in fear of some extreme sun-related accident that would have him dusted, and Buffy stuck walking to the clinic.

"I swear, B, he's being so protective. How many times has he driven any one of us around, problem-free? Now that you're having a kid, though, it's like the worst-case scenario will always come around if he leaves the basement. I think he's back to brooding, I really do..." Faith half-joked, but stopped her mindless rant at Buffy's glare.

"Well, sorry, it's true." Buffy signed, "I know, I know. I just don't know how to make him see that the baby will be fine, because right now, I wish I had his support. I do, though; just not in the way I'd like it. He's too worried about every little thing." Faith nodded grimly, and sympathetically. She, too, was the victim of that bloodline's worrying, and she knew it would someday be useful, but it didn't make it any easier to cope with now.

"Don't worry, B, I'll be your knight in shining metal" Faith cracked a smile, hoping to get the same from Buffy.

**-Part 2-**

From the backseat, Dylan barely stifled a victorious cackle. His princess was upset with her prince. Perfect. He couldn't wait to sweep her off her feet, subtly, of course. When Faith pulled up to the hospital, Dylan skillfully climbed out before Buffy closed the door. He followed them through to the clinic, but decided to leave them to their baby stuff, because he truly had no interest in the freak that was growing inside her. It made him so angry he could spit. He wished he could've gotten there first, but he was so naive, wasting his time with dark, when he could have the purest of light. Walking down the street, Dylan made his plans. It would take a few months, maybe even a year, but he _would_ have his light.

_Later..._

As Dylan returned to the place he had recently called home, he locked himself up to work on his plans. Since getting used to his invisibility, he had set up cameras, and now he could watch them even while he was cooped up in his little hidey-hole. He had discovered, unfortunately in the presence of Angel, that his invisibility only applied to anyone who stepped into the house in which the spell had been cast. Which meant, Connor, Faith, Buffy, Dawn, Kathy, and Angel himself. Dylan prided himself on learning the family's names. He could identify with each of them, and knew their secrets. He could befriend any one of them as easily as anything he had done to this point. He wasn't exactly sure if it would come in handy later, but he wasn't taken any chances. He was too far ahead in this game to take any foolish risks.

"Dyllie?" Dylan heard Drusilla's voice float through the barrier of the door. He cringed slightly, because he knew that tone. It meant he would spend the next few hours playing dolls with her, followed by mutilating the dolls. He had no problem with mutilating, but he was convinced there was some sort of universal rule that the Big Bad does _not _play dolls. Unfortunately, if he refused, things got much worse. He was at serious risk of dying if he denied her anything she wanted in times like these. So he sighed, and opened the door to let Drusilla in, all prepared for their "tea party" and set himself into his passive mode, mentally, which help with dealing with the severe embarrassment of playing dolls.

--

While the whole family slept, Summers and otherwise, Dawn tossed and turned restlessly. She dreamt more then she could ever remember, and what she dreamt about disturbed her, but also made her feel safe, and very protected.

_Tara sang, Willow sang, the girls having a picnic were singing too... she knew this day. It was when Xander cast that spell to have everyone sing. But she had never seen this. She couldn't have seen this. It was impossible. Suddenly, she was transported to a bedroom. She assumed it was either Tara's dorm room, or the master bedroom at the Summers house. The background was blurred though. Dawn noticed that everything was blurred, except Willow and Tara, and they're entwined energies. It was so powerful that Dawn could see it, even with her magically untrained eye. It was so beautiful that tears came to Dawns eyes. It was the most raw vision of love that she had ever seen. _

Dawn woke up in a sweat. She glanced at Miss Kitty Fantastico, curled up next to her. She smiled softly, and got up to check the time. It was 6:30am. She had no more time to attempt to sleep. The whole household would be awake in half an hour, and she had to get ready for school. She decided to have a nice, long shower to wash away the fogginess of her dream. Dawn stepped into the shower, trying to take her mind off what she had dreamt of, but instead of fading, like most dreams do after the first few minutes, the images only became clearer, though the blurring of the background images remained just as blurry. She shook her head rapidly, shaking away the nauseating feeling that was in the pit of her stomach. It had nothing to do with the dream, she decided. The dream was beautiful, and there was nothing vile or perverted about it. She wrote the sickness off to the fact that it was Wednesday, her least favorite day. After feeding Miss Kitty, she wandered into the kitchen to find everyone already eating breakfast. She glanced briefly at the clock, then backtracked, realizing that clock was an hour faster then her own. Buffy smiled briefly at the confused look on Dawn's face.

"Daylights savings time, Dawnie"

Dawn blushed, and ran back to her room to change her clock. Miss Kitty Fantastico was watching her lovingly. Dawn's heart melted, and she bent down to cuddle with her. Then she glanced at the new time on the clock, dropped Miss Kitty, and ran back into the kitchen.

"Buffy! I need a ride to school! I'm SO late!" Dawn looked around and noticed that Kathy was gone, probably on her way to school. Buffy smiled at Dawn, a smile that Dawn had begun to realize meant "gotcha!"

"April Fools, Dawnie!" Buffy grinned mischievously.

"Okay, what time IS it?" Dawn glared.

"It's like 7:00, but there isn't any school today, Dawnie, its Saturday." Buffy giggled and danced out of the way of Dawns half-hearted blows. She loved April Fools, especially since Dawn always forgot.

"I'm so going to get you for that!" Dawn grumbled as she stalked back in to her room and climbed into bed to attempt to sleep again.

**-Part 3-**

Connor was sprawled on the bed that he and Faith shared; jotting down the notes Genvissa had lent him in his own notebook. He was surprised he had missed so much in one class.

"I guess we should stop late-night partying then" Faith smirked at Connor, clad only in his blue shirt. She was sitting on the floor, painting her toenails; something Connor never imagined he'd see her do. It seemed that she never had time when she first broke out of jail to help them bring Angelus down. Since moving in with her and since things had marginally calmed down in the demon department, he'd seen a totally new side to her. One almost girly, and with that thought, he smiled down at her.

"Probably hold off a little. That leaves the afternoon," he leered in only the way he can do, but laughed to show her he wasn't totally hormone-driven college student.

"Damn, boy, I'm starting to rub off on you." Faith blew on her nails lightly, and lay back to stare up at the ceiling as they dried. She loved this relaxing feeling, this sense of total peace. She knew it was partly because of the lack of fighting needing to be done, by her at least, but she also knew it was also how comfortable she felt around Connor. She could actually paint her nails in his presence, which for her was a big accomplishment. When she actually let herself realize it, she knew that if she ever had to, she would be able to cry in front of him too. It was really freeing, but terrifying too. On that thought, she sighed and started to do push-ups, before Connor finished with his notes and joined her on the floor. _Who needs a bed…?_

--

Angel sat in his new lair, the lower level of their apartment. He knew there was something in the house, watching the family, watching him. He had felt it a few nights ago, and it hadn't gone away. Now, he sat here every day listening for an extra pair of footsteps. He didn't hear it all the time, but it was there every so often, and it made him nervous. At first he'd thought it was a ghost, when that pesky salesman had tried to point him out, irritated that he hadn't been allowed in the house, and he started yelling, cursing and swearing at nothing. After a few days, though, he realized his mistake; ghosts didn't make a sound while they traveled. Plus, if it had been a friendly spirit, it would've made itself known, and if it were a malicious spirit, they would be constantly fighting off hauntings. His only conclusion was that it was a _very_ invisible person, though how others could see him, yet not by Angel and his family was a mystery. Someone was watching their every move, and it was unnerving, plus he was almost positive it had something to do with Drusilla being in town. He couldn't tell the family, because he knew they would freak out, insist on moving, and he would never find out who it was. He needed to figure it all out before he informed anyone.

--

Drusilla, bored with her games with Dylan, wandered around New York, searching for any sign of her Daddy. _He was here, I know he was… but there is no pain, no hurt. That nasty Slayer must've stuck that burning spark back in him… but where is my Daddy?_

"Daddy!" Drusilla wailed and collapsed to the ground as another memory erupted in her brain. _As the people, sweet and tasty ran through the halls of the nunnery in which she was… alive again. She had seen this. As her mother dragged her to this holy place, she saw the pictures in her head. Of herself, dead, yet, alive. Not dead, not alive, not dead, not dead, not dead. There was blood everywhere, and her dolls were everywhere, they're thoughts crying for her to stop this. To join in, to run, to dive. To die… Carnage, the blood sings to me… The little girl, Rianna, was crying. Her blood sings. Sing so sweetly, so softly. Drink, live, die, drink again. Drusilla felt her face change, and tears fell down her face as she silenced the song. Taking the warmth from Rianna, and giving her coldness. So…cold…she's so cold. Drusilla looked up to her Daddy, new Daddy. Not as bad as old Daddy. She growled, and Daddy smiled. I'm his little princess…_

_In the basement…_

Angel groaned as the vision ended. He had no doubt that Drusilla was in town; no one could've seen that, no one but him and her. Everyone else there was dead. He hung his head in his hands, and sighed. It was the first time Drusilla killed. Mere days after he had sired her. Dawn was right; he had created a monster. He regretted it more now then ever; she was in pain. He had to go to her.

_Across Town…_

Drusilla smiled, Daddy was coming to set things right.

**-Part 4-**

Connor rounded the corner of the school, and saw Genvissa hurriedly stuff something in her purse. Something that looked too close to a syringe for his comfort.

"Uh, Genn, what's that?" Connor pointed at her purse.

"What? My purse?" Genvissa looked down, noticeably nervous, something even Connor could tell, only have known her for a few weeks. It seriously unnerved him.

"No, what's _in_ your purse?" Connor asked, not letting her wiggle her way out of his question.

"Uh, just some things." Genvissa turned deep red.

"Let me see?" Connor asked, as nicely as he could.

"No!" Genvissa tried to hide her purse behind her back, but Connor grabbed it out of her hands. He opened it up, and saw what he was looking for syringes, and a bottle of off-white liquid heroin.

"Come with me," Connor said flatly, and dragged her to his car, shoved her in the back, and drove to Faith's place.

_At Faith's…_

"Connor…what?" Faith asked, glancing at Genvissa, looking her up and down rudely. Connor could tell she was threatened.

"We need to talk, alone." Connor pushed Genvissa into the room, and closed the door. As soon as he heard the door click behind him, he started screaming.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Shooting up!? Are you insane? That stuff _kills_ people, on a daily basis! How are you _ever_ expecting to pass any courses when you're high all the time? How are you supposed to pay tuition if you're spending your money on _heroin_!?" Instead of responding, Genvissa just hung her head and cried. After about ten minutes of waiting for her to react further, he left the room. He glared at the closed door, his blood pumping to extreme proportions, and he could hear his heart beat, literally.

"Connor? What was that?" Faith sounded angry, and Connor turned, saw the frown on her face, and his anger grew.

"Faith, she's a drug addict. She's fucking her life up, and I won't let her do that. Please, just don't me you're jealous."

"_Jealous?_ Why _ever_ would I be jealous? You bring a strange girl into our house, go into _our_ bedroom, and lock the door. Why should I be jealous?"

"Faith, I need to deal with her, she won't stop on her own, and it's almost impossible." Connor pleaded, still angry.

"Whatever, I'm leaving." Faith, without grabbing a coat, stormed out.

"Faith…" Connor attempted. After she was gone, though, he didn't follow her. He had to deal with Genvissa first. Faith would cool down. He hoped.

--

In the streets of New York, in the daytime, are almost friendly. Too busy, sure, but not menacing. At night, it was almost a completely different town. All the scum that stayed inside during the day came out to party at night. Luckily, Angel knew how to deal with that sort of scum, as he was frequently in contact with them, whether for them, or against them. He spotted Drusilla sitting in the middle of the street, playing with one of her dollies. At almost the same time, he saw the car heading right for her.

"Dru!" He yelled, and lunged across the street, picked her up and slung her over his shoulder. He ran to the other side, just managing to dodge the car.

"Daddy! You came! I knew you would!" Drusilla hugged Angel and angled in for a kiss, but he dropped her and moved away.

"Drusilla, you have to leave, now." Angel glared, furious with himself because he knew didn't have the strength to stake her himself.

"But, Daddy, I don't want to leave…" Drusilla whimpered.

"Dru, if you don't leave tonight, I'm sending Buffy after you." Angel put his hand on Drusilla's shoulder, and pushed her away, hard. She hissed and backed off, making incomprehensible hand gestures at him.

"The nasty Slayer still fogs your brain. 'Tis not your place to tell what's what, what's black, white or gray. I must find new family, without ugly souls and little shards of sparking metal. You, Angelus, are no longer my Daddy." With that, Drusilla gave Angel a long sad look, as if she felt sympathetic of his "ugly" soul, then she walked off into the night, seeming to blend into the shadows. Angel didn't know what he had expected; coming here to meet her, but it wasn't this. And, though he would never admit it to himself, he felt a small pang of sadness, knowing she would never look up to him anymore. He also felt another twinge of regret for the monster he had created. As if triggered by that thought, it started to rain, harder then he'd ever seen in this town. Feeling as alone as he'd ever been, he walked home in the rain, not bothering with shelter.

--

The next morning, after Connor had failed to sleep, needing to make sure Genvissa stayed in the room he had condemned her to, he heard the lock click, and Faith stepped in the door. He was sitting on the couch, his head in his hands.

"She still in there?" She gestured to their bedroom door.

"Yeah, she never left." Connor didn't look up from his position on the couch.

"Would you have let her?" Faith said, pointedly, and that made him look up. She was soaked to the bone.

"Probably not, listen, do you want me to clear her out so you can change?" Connor, at least, had the decency to look concerned.

"I'll live. So, she hasn't left at all?" He noticed she was searching for something, but he didn't know what. Maybe some sort of sign he cared about her or Genvissa more, he wasn't sure though. Faith glanced around the room, and then barged through the bedroom door. Genvissa was lying on the bed, her purse beside her. She was passed out, a syringe still sticking out of her arm.

"Oh my god, I forgot about her purse," Connor paled, and froze. He couldn't move. All he could see was Genvissa, lying there, dead. While he was frozen in fear and guilt, Faith ran to the bed and dropped to her knees. She checked Genvissa's pulse, and pulled the syringe from out of the young girl's arm.

"She's alive, barely. We need to get her to a hospital. Connor! Now!" Faith picked the girl up, and pushed past Connor, knocking him out of his stupor. He followed close behind, grabbing the car keys and opening the door so Faith could maneuver herself out the door. They gently placed Genvissa into the back seat, and Faith climbed in with her, doing anything she could to keep her alive. Connor climbed into the front seat and drove as fast as he could to the hospital, taking the barest roads, so he wouldn't get caught in the early morning traffic. Faith checked Genvissa's pulse again, and then settled back, and for once in her life, she prayed.

_At the hospital…_

Genvissa was put in intensive care, and the doctors were taking care of her as best they could. As far as they could tell, she had a very slight chance of living. In the waiting room, deciding neither of them would sleep, and that they couldn't just leave, Faith and Connor sat, and talked.

"Connor, I just want you to know, I trust you with my life. I wasn't jealous of her, I really wasn't…" Faith looked liked she was hesitant about continuing, but she definitely had something to say. Something she'd never told anyone.

"Faith, please tell me whatever's on your mind, you know you can tell me anything," Connor half pleaded, half reasoned with her. She knew she would tell him, but she didn't know _how_ exactly, because she'd never been in this situation, with someone who cares about her. It was new, and she wanted to do it right.

"I used to do…what Genvissa does. I used to be addicted to heroin, among other things," Faith swallowed back the lump in her throat that formed as Connor went still, and impassive, "I had an accident once, took too much, or something was mixed in, I don't really know. I almost died. It might not seem like it, but Genn got off easy. I was so far in; I didn't realize I was in trouble until I woke up in the ICU Even then, though, I didn't stop. I couldn't stop. There were other things too, but nothing as serious as this. They were all recreational. There were times when I believed I needed heroin to live. It got so bad that I was living on the streets, using all the cash I got from my witnessing job on whatever I could get my hands on…" Faith stopped then, staring down at her hands, trapped in the memory of how pale they had once been, how frail and weak from not eating.

"It didn't stop until I was called for Slayer-in-training duty. I was trained daily, and was under supervision twenty-four seven, because they knew I had been feeding _some_ sort of addiction. I never told them what though, they just saw me pace, heard me yell, throw up. All the symptoms of withdrawal hit me three-fold, because my partial Slayer strength was spitting it all out as fast as it could. I got over it faster, but it was far more hellish than anyone could imagine. All I could think of was how fast I wanted to get out of there, but I couldn't, no matter how hard I tried. The Watcher's were stuffy, yes, but they had resources, and badass strength, if they needed it.

"No one thought I would make it through the training, but once I stopped craving heroin, I started working harder then ever, because I never wanted to be that bad again. In part, it was all the mind-numbing exercise that helped me, partly, because it took my mind off my cravings. I became one of the strongest Slayers-in-training in history. They were positive I was going to be chosen next. But then, Fate called Buffy first. I was so pissed, I soon started killing any slimy thing I could get my hands on. I had to prove I was better then her, and that _I_ deserved the title of Chosen, not her.

"Kendra was called, and I got even more ruthless. I was younger then both of them, but I could've beat them both, hands tied. I had actually met Kendra beforehand, once in L.A, but I never made the connection until I heard that Drusilla killed her.

"Finally, though, I was chosen. I came to Sunnydale, and Buffy's perfect life made me hate her more. She had everything, and adds super-strength to that? Not fair. Anyway, I hung with her, her friends and her family for a bit. Then I met Angel. I couldn't contain how pissed I was. Not only did she have the perfect life, perfect mom, perfect sister, perfect friends, but she also had the perfect, ensouled creature of the night boyfriend.

"I lost total control at that point, again. I killed someone, and ran back to LA I met up with Angel, and he helped.

"Then I broke out with jail, and you know the rest of the story from there." Faith paused again, took a deep breath, "I know I'm not perfect, but I do love you, and I haven't touch any drugs since about seven years ago. I just don't want you to be too hard on Genvissa, because for all we know, she could also be a Slayer, even if she wouldn't know." Connor sat for about ten seconds, pondering, then he took Faith's face in his hands and kissed her with more love and passion then ever before.

"I love you, and nothing will change that. We all have our skeletons, I know I sure do." Connor smiled, and took Faith's hand.

"Now, let's go eat something, and then we'll have a talk with the doctors."

--

Dawn woke up. She'd had another dream. This one was more graphic, and she struggled not to remember it, but she remembered every detail. Willow, entangled with Tara, passionate and loving. It made her pulse rate slightly, and she felt a deep longing, something she'd never felt before. She had a strange theory. It had just come to her, over night, literally. She needed to talk to Willow, first, though.

Picking up the phone, she called her. She asked her the name of the cat she and Tara had kept briefly.

"Oh, Dawnie, it was Miss Kitty Fantastico, why…? Dawnie?" Willow heard the phone hit something, then she heard a dial tone. When Angel walked in the door, he found Dawn on the floor, having fainted.

--

Genvissa died, after many hours struggling with the poison inside her. Faith and Connor cried over her body, and had a little ceremony. The oddest thing, though, was that the doctors said she had the strongest immune system they'd seen in a while… almost super strong…


	6. Chapter 6

**Immortal: the Virtual Series**  
Episode 2.6: Bleeding Hearts  
Written by Karen  
Original airdate: April 18, 2005  
Episode rating: K+

**-Part 1-**

She sat in the corner in the dark. She cradled Miss Edith in her arms as she might a babe.

"Lullaby, don't you cry, go to sleepy little baby

When you wake you shall have all the pretty little horses

Blacks and bays, dapples and grays, coach and six little horses

Lullaby, don't you cry, go to sleepy little baby

Lullaby, don't you cry, go to sleepy little baby

Way down yonder lies a poor little lamb

Bees and butterflies pecking out his eyes

Poor little thing cries for its "Mammy"

Lullaby, don't you cry, go to sleepy little baby."

She rocked the doll, singing softly as her mother had once done. She remembered her mother singing to them while she did everything, cooking, sewing, cleaning, and gardening. But after awhile, Mum had stopped singing. She couldn't remember why Mum stopped singing.

Sometime, she could hear her when the stars sung their lullabies.

She heard to many in the stars. Her mummy, and her father, his deep baritone. William sometimes joined in. And then sometimes she'd hear the nasty girls at school.

_"She plays with teddy bears and blocks_

_She keeps her memories in a box_

_She's half a child, half a lady_

_She's crazy Dru, crazy Dru_

_First a lover then a friend_

_That's they way the story ends_

_With half a child, half a lady_

_Crazy Dru, crazy Dru"_

She hated them. How they had screamed as their blood gushed down her throat. They had screamed, and cried and pleaded. They pretended to be her friends, but they mocked her, she didn't have friends. No one but William and Miss Edith. And the stars, the voices among the stars.

She rocked back and forth as the visions came again. The horrible visions she just wanted to forget. She could forget when Daddy was there, or her Spike. But now they were all gone, and no one could keep the visions away.

_Mum sent her to visit William and Laura. Laura was feeling ill, so mum was sending one of the remedies she had used when she had been pregnant. Along with herbal tea, she was sending some smoked pork and Dru, because Laura was unable to cook, she was feeling so poorly. Meredith needed someone to watch her, a hand full at two. She was William's pride and joy, sweet Meredith, with her blonde ringlets. She had been a sweet tempered baby, and the birth had been easy, so no one could understand why the second child was giving Laura so much grief._

_When she came into sight of the house, the door was ajar. She knocked twice, then pushed the door open a bit more. The house was silent. _

_"Laura? William?" she called, peeking inside. She saw a splash of red in the hall leading towards William's room, and afraid that the baby had come early. She rushed to the door, and knocked, "Laura?" she called, but there wasn't an answer. She pushed the door open, but it was stuck. She pushed harder, and she stuck her head inside. She gasped at what she saw._

_William had been blocking the door. But he was no longer her William, death clouded his eyes. His throat was ripped out. Meredith was crumpled on the floor, her face white, her white nightgown red, stained with death. Laura lay on the bed, tearstains clearly seen from across the room. Her face was lifeless, her throat gone._

_As she stared in horror, one of the cursed visions hit her, as she cried out, too numb to cry for her brother._

_**As he was putting Meredith to bed, a knock came at the door. He looked to Laura where he was tucking their child into the bed beside theirs. She had the same questioning in her gaze, so he kissed Meredith's cheek, and went to get the door. As he left the room, he could hear Laura start to sing.**_

_**"Lullaby, don't you cry, go to sleepy little baby**_

_**When you wake you shall have all the pretty little horses…"**_

_**When he answered the door, there was a man standing there. He was tall, and had long brown hair.**_

_**"I'm sorry for bothering ye, but I seem to be lost, and I was wondering, if mayhaps ye've a corner I could sleep in?" his voice was Irish, and his dress was dirty, like he had been on the road many days.**_

_**"Of course. Come in. Could I offer you something to eat? I'm afraid there's not much, my wife is ill, and I have little cooking skills," he said, his tone sincere.**_

_**The map smiled, stepping into the house, "That's okay."**_

_**They heard a screaming from the other room, "Please excuse me," William said, rushing off towards the bedroom. The visitor's face changed, and he followed the young man, a sickening gleam in his eye.**_

_**When he reached the door, he could hear the couple speaking.**_

_**"She started babbling about a monster in the house, William, help!" Laura cried, trying to console the screaming child in her lap. He watched from the doorway as he picked up the child, cradling her in his arms.**_

_**"It's okay, baby, shh. There aren't any monsters in the house. Shh, Lullaby, don't you cry, go to sleepy little baby."**_

_**He pushed the door open, "Ye're wrong there, there is a monster in the house." The woman gasped, and William shoved the child into her arms as the baby started screaming anew.**_

_**"Stay away from them," he growled, standing between his family and the monster he had unwittingly let into his home.**_

_**"I dinna think ye're in any position to be making demands."**_

_**William swung at him, and the monster caught his arm, pulling him into his body. He sank his fangs into his neck, tearing the soft flesh away. Laura screamed, and Meredith had fainted from fright.**_

_**After he let the limp body slump to the floor, he dragged the child out of her mother's arms, and feasted on her flesh as well. As he let the carcass drop, he turned to the mother, heavy with child. He grabbed for her, and she tried to get away, her large stomach getting in her way, as she clawed the monster who had killed her family. He grabbed her from behind, picking her up bodily and sinking his fangs into her neck. As her strength waned, she felt her water break, and she knew she'd never see her child.**_

He woke up from a dead sleep, Buffy asleep in his arms. He shook his head to clear the vision. She made a noise, and he waited until her breathing was slow, before untangling himself and heading to the bathroom. There he turned on the shower, as cold as it would go, and stripping, stepped inside, letting the cold-water course over his dead skin.

**-Part 2-**

Drusilla, head rolling, sobbed from the reminders of the past. She hated Daddy; he had put her through hell! She didn't need him! She didn't need anybody! They had deserted her. Only the stars would not desert her. She didn't need them.

--

Buffy woke to the sound of the shower running, and a cold bed. She rolled on her back to look at the clock, noticing it was 2 am. Why would Angel be taking a shower at this time of night?

She tried to get out of bed, but her large stomach got in her way. She finally managed to push herself up, and she padded on sore feet into the bathroom.

"Buffy? Is that you?"

"Why are you taking a shower at two in the morning?" she asked, setting herself down on the toilet seat cover.

"Had a bad dream. I'll be in, in a minute, go back to sleep."

Something in his voice told her it wasn't just a bad dream that had awoken him, "Angel," she started.

"I promise, everything's fine. Go back to bed, and I'll be right in."

She sighed, pushing herself back onto her feet. She wobbled slightly; still not used to the bulk she was carrying around. She made it back to the bed without tipping over. Her slayer instincts on overdrive from nonuse.

--

Unbidden, as she tried to curse her Daddy out of existence, images came to mind, of all the fun they had had together. She remembered when they had visited Gettysburg, and the time he had come back to her in Sunnydale. He was a cruel Daddy, but then they'd make love, and everything was all right. She remembered the times Darla had gone off on her own, and the fun they had had, the way he touched her, the way he would bring her presents…

She wanted her Daddy back.


	7. Chapter 7

**Immortal: the Virtual Series**  
Episode 2.7: Branching Out  
Written by Michelle  
Original airdate: April 30, 2005  
Episode rating: K+

**Part One**

Drusilla was swaying to the music of the picture on the wall. It was beautiful. It was showing her the world. A beautiful show.

"Oh so pretty" Drusilla murmured.

"There's nothing there Drusilla. Just cracked plaster" Dylan said from behind her. He came up and stood next to her.

"Can't you see that?" Dru continued to move her head to the music.

"I can see. I see her."

Dylan rolled his eyes to the ceiling; "There are a lot of hers Dru. Care to elaborate?"

"The Slayer. The little ones grow. Oh so cute. So tasty." Dylan froze. He knew whom she was talking about. She should be his. Would be his soon, if he had his way.

"Go out and get something to eat Drusilla. Be back in three hours."

"You're going to her."

"No I'm not."

"Liar. You all go to her. My sweet Spike. And my Angel. And you. She's bewitched you all"

"More than you do Dru" Drusilla turned around to look at him. She came up behind him and purred into his ear. Dylan spun around and grabbed her arms tightly. Drusilla smiled at him.

"Harder"

"Get out. Now." Pushing her aside.

Drusilla whimpered and went to the door. She opened it and walked out into the night. It was overcast and she couldn't see the stars or moon. But then the picture on the wall came back to her and she smiled.

"Fly, pretty angel" and Drusilla went to look for dinner.

--

Dylan didn't acknowledge Drusilla's departure. He was thinking about Buffy. His beautiful girl. In his mind he could see her smile, her soulful eyes. And then he could see her with that tainted moron, Angel. 'Stupid, stupid, stupid. What the hell did she ever see in him?' Dylan clenched hid fists, and then an idea came to him. And he opened the door and went out into the night.

--

Faith leaned against the windowsill of the apartment and took a drag of her cigarette. As she blew out the smoke, she began to think. Not that she really wanted to. She often found herself thinking about things she didn't want to. Like the past. And even some of the present. Her thoughts then turned to Connor, and before she realized it, a smile came upon her face.

"You really should give those up babe" Faith turned around to ace him and took a long, last drag. She ground in into the wooden sill and threw the butt out the window. She smiled seductively at Connor.

"I know. Wanna' come with me?" Connor lifted up some swords and stake to her.

"Take your pick" Faith went closer to him and inspected the weapons in his hand. She picked out one of the sword and took a closer look.

"Too blunt. I'll take the other one"

"Cool" Connor conceded, and put away the not too sharp sword. "So what are we after tonight?"

"Whatever evil gets in our way. Maybe something worth kicking the asses of"

Connor smiled to himself, enjoying Faith's presence. Just seeing her made him believe that life was worth it.

"Quit checking me out"

"Why not? You're hot"

"I know" Connor grinned.

"So, what's the problem?"

"It's screwing with my concentration"

Connor put down the sword and kissed Faith, held her hips and pulling her to him tightly. Faith kissed him back then pulled away after a few hot moments.

"I'd like to think I'm doing that all the time" Connor told her. Faith had that teasing smile of hers on her face.

"Maybe if you did that better, you would be"

"Tease."

Faith laughed and grabbed her sword again, "C'mon. There're things out there that need a good freaking ass kicking from us" Connor felt around for his stake and knife.

"Whom were you hoping we'd run into?" he asked, suddenly serious. Faith was already on the move and didn't answer. Connor shut the door behind him and followed his woman.

**Part Two**

Buffy and Angel sat on the sofa together, just hanging. Angel was watching Buffy carefully.

"Do you wish you were out there? Being all Slayer like? You must be so bored"

Buffy smiled up at him, "Yeah, I kind of do. But hey, think of it as maternity leave, without pay. I should start a union for slayers."

Angel chuckled slightly at Buffy's wit. "Why do you ask?" Buffy said, shifting herself so that she could face him fully.

Angel shrugged, "I feel like going out there. Something's there Buffy, and I want it gone from here. I feel like fighting. But I also don't want to leave you alone."

Buffy put her hand on Angel's chest. "I don't like that you're going out without me, but I do understand. Go OK? Just promise to come back"

"I will, I swear Buffy"

"Good. And before you go, listen to this." She took his head and pulled it to her belly. Angel could hear three heartbeats. Buffy's and the two little ones. He almost decided to stay, but he remembered that there was something. Something out there was threatening his existence. Buffy and his family. As well as the people he cared about.

--

Dawn was coming down the stairs just as Angel was at the door. She saw Buffy blow him a kiss and Dawn herself waved at him. He waved back and was gone. She sat on the chair across from Buffy, Miss Kitty Fantastico in her lap. She wasn't sure why the cat made her feel different. Dawn wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not, plus the very vivid dreams she was having wasn't exactly giving her much of an answer. But seeing Angel and Buffy gave her a warm feeling. Nice. Dawn looked up to see Buffy staring at her.

"Have you thought of any names yet?" Dawn asked.

"Too much. It's giving me headaches."

Dawn frowned, "Headaches? Are you OK?"

Buffy smiled reassuringly and motioned for her sister to join her on the sofa, "I'm fine. More importantly, are you alright? You haven't been out in a while. Why don't you call up Kathy or something? Or better yet, how about Alex? I don't mind being alone"

Dawn sat down next to Buffy and put down the cat between them; "Trying to get rid of me?" she smiled. "I'm fine. Alex and me are fine, I promise. A little break is good sometimes."

"Just as long as you call him. I don't you turning into a homebody so young."

"Yeah, considering I'm still only a few years old"

Buffy laughed, "And yet, so mature for your age. Are you sure you don't want to go out."

"I'm sure." Buffy held out her hand to the younger Summers girl.

"Here, feel." Dawn gave her hand and Buffy placed it on her tummy. Dawn could feel little kicks. She smiled. She would be an aunt soon. She felt excited.

"I wish Mom were here. She would be so thrilled." Buffy sighed. "Yeah. I'd like to think so."

"Guess it's up to Angel and me to look after you"

"I'm a Slayer Dawn. I can handle being by myself"

"Not in this state. Headaches and god knows what else could happen. You're vulnerable Buff. I'll take care of you this time" Buffy pretended to look offended, then smiled. "Fine, you be the big sister for once." Dawn smirked.

"Me? Look at you, you're big as a house" Buffy threw a cushion at Dawn, but missed as she was already on the move. Miss Kitty startled by the movement, jumped off. Buffy began to feel tired.

"Hey, Dawn, I'm going to take a little nap OK?" Dawn sat down in her original seat and Miss Kitty jumped in her lap again.

"Sure."

"Good. Wake me up soon will you?"

"OK. When?" But Buffy was already asleep and didn't answer. Dawn didn't ask again.

**Part Three**

Angel walked into Central park. He wasn't entirely sure what had brought him here, but he knew he had to be here. He could see several people in the park and wandered over to a secluded spot in the shrubs and stood, watching. All of a sudden, a familiar scent came upon him and he turned around and saw…Whistler.

"Hey Angel. Good to see you. Hear you've been a busy little vampire lately"

"Whistler? What are you…never mind." Angel took in the sight of what appeared to be Whistler's spirit, and saw that the demon that had kept the balance between good and evil didn't seem to have changed his sense of style, even in death. His loud Hawaiian print shirt clashed terribly with his jeans and new hat. A beret.

"Busy? Yeah I guess you could say that. Hey, I'm sorry about-"

"Don't worry about it. Got a good deal from the Powers. I got to choose."

"Choose what?"

"What side I'd like to work for"

Angel raised his eyebrows at him. "Really? Which side is it?"

"The good of course. Loads of fun and all those pretty Slayers running about. Not a bad job."

"Which job is that exactly?"

"Messenger boy. At least I can't be shot." Whistler joked. Angel didn't react. "OK then. Drusilla's here if you're looking for her" Angel spun around to face him at that.

"How did you? Never mind I have to deal with her" Whistler smiled at Angel "What? No time to catch up? It's been a while." Angel was already moving away.

"Sorry Whistler, maybe later. Tell you what, come by later. I'm sure Buffy would love to see you," he shouted behind him. Whistler shook his head at the vampire.

"Some things don't change. When is that guy going to get rid of that jacket? Gotta change styles sometimes," he said to himself tugging at his shirt, "See you soon Angel"

--

Drusilla licked the blood off her finger delicately. It was fresh, sweet and delicious. She gazed down at her latest victim. A little girl with long dark hair and pale skin. She was wearing a red dress, her blood undetectable on the fabric. Besides her body, in the dirt, a rag doll lay.

"Poor little angel. Fly away now little angel. Spread your little wings." The girl didn't move. Drusilla picked up the doll and held it to her chest, listening to her secrets. "Mummy will fix you up." Dru smiled. "And Daddy will play with us"

"Dru, no." Angel's voice came from behind her. He was staring at the little girl, whose mother was only a few feet away talking with another woman, unaware her daughter was lost to her. Sadness gripped his heart. This was his fault, he knew.

"It's all your fault Angelus, it's true" a man said from the shadows. Angel spun around at the sound of his voice, and before he could see who it was, a dark blast came at him, sending Angel sprawling a fair few feet away on the grass underneath a tree. Angel could hear Drusilla giggling in her mad way.

"Oh, you weren't lying. I didn't see" she sang out.

"Get out of here Drusilla. Go back to Miss Edith" the man said.

"I have a friend for her. I'm so happy. But they might hide secrets from me. Shall you two fight? Oh, I didn't see this. I didn't see the ending"

"Go now Drusilla. Before I kill you myself"

Angel opened his eyes and saw the man a few meters away, Drusilla dancing around him. The man grabbed Dru's arms and flung her away in the opposite direction to Angel. He got up and prepared to fight this new guy. He looked around in their surroundings. People were within seeing distance, but they were far away enough for them to not be noticed in the trees. Several low branches from some of those trees, dangerous for him, but could be useful. He felt around beneath his duster for his dagger. Satisfied it was still there, he began to move.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked his opponent.

"It doesn't matter Angelus."

Angel winced, "It's Angel you moron"

"Never was. Never will be" and the guy disappeared from Angel's vision. He felt another blast at him, so cold, and this time Angel ended up at the bottom of a different tree. The man was in front of him. He broke off one of the offending branches and knelt down to Angel's level, ready to kill.

**Part Four**

"I wouldn't be doing that now, if I were you" Dylan froze at the sound of the voice behind him. Also at the feel of a remarkably sharp point of a sword at the back of his neck. He turned his head slowly to see the unmistakable look of determination and desire to kill on Faith's face.

"Get up chump" Angel pushed Dylan off him, and the sword nicked him, a spurt of blood coming out Dylan's skin. Angel got up, the smell of fresh blood upon him, and he could sense the evil within. He looked at Faith, who was still watching Dylan. Connor went over to Drusilla's still body. He turned her around so that she was facing him. Her eyes were closed. Connor could see Faith and Angel dealing with Dylan at the corner of his eye. He grabbed his stake out, ready to kill Dru. Her eyes opened and she sat up.

"Dear brother" she waved her fingers in front of him, and then Connor lost the urge to kill, and he wasn't sure why.

"Stay brother. Play with me"

"Connor!" Faith cried out. She kicked Dylan away and ran toward Connor and Drusilla. She fell to the ground as Dylan grabbed her ankle, pulling her down. Angel got on top of him, punching with all his might at him, getting him to let go. And their eyes met.

Dylan mustered all the strength of magic within him and froze Angel and Faith in place, muttering in Latin under his breath. He groggily got up and went over to Drusilla who was still busy with Connor.

"Forget him" Dylan ordered, picking her up and carrying her away. "Useless woman" he muttered to her.

"But he's family" she whispered, and then the sight of his blood perked her up. She licked it off. "Oh lovely, lovely" she sighed.

--

Angel found himself being picked up off the ground. Again. This time, he saw the familiar and welcoming sight of his son's face.

"Are you alright?" he asked Connor.

"Bitch hypnotized him. Damn forgot she did that didn't I? Don't know how since I hear that's how I got to be a Slayer in the first place" Faith put in angrily.

"What?" Connor inquired.

"The Slayer before her was killed by Dru. She hypnotized her then slit her throat"

"Oh" Connor thought about it for a moment before continuing.

"Anyway, I'm OK. She didn't do anything to me. Just called me brother. Freaked me out a bit with that. That's all. What about you Dad? Why aren't you at home with Buffy?" Angel pulled the two of them away from the trees.

"Felt the need to be here. Any of you recognize the guy?" Faith shook her head.

"I don't even remember what he looks like now. Whoever he is, he's got some sort of wicked whammy going on. Bastard." Connor took her hand and squeezed in slightly, willing her to calm down. Faith looked at him and relaxed a bit.

"I still wanna go after him. Too bad we don't know where he went" Angel shook head as well.

"Wherever it is, seems he took Drusilla with him. So she's not alone. That's not good" As Angel watched Connor and Faith, the need to be by Buffy's side grew strong.

"Listen, we'll meet up again later. Regroup and figure this out. I want to go home." Connor gave Angel another look of questioning before nodding in agreement. They all went in the direction of the closest exit, Angel looking back one last time at the lifeless body of Drusilla's innocent victim. He gestured his goodbye at his son and Faith and went back home. To Buffy.

--

"Lisa!" a woman called out. "Get out here this minute. What did I tell you about going where I can't see you?" she walked around before spotting red fabric beneath the tress in the shadows. Just like her little Lisa's dress. She ran, her heart pounding and she found her fear. The form of her daughter, lying there, dead, bringing forth a scream lost in the New York night.


	8. Chapter 8

**Immortal: the Virtual Series  
****Episode 2.8: Somber Aurora  
Written by Anne  
Original airdate: May 14, 2005  
Episode rating: K+**

Summary: An old friend tells Buffy and Angel something about one of their children that neither wants to hear. While they rush to find out if they can change this, Dylan decides to attack the gang from a different angle, causing an already troubled relationship to deteriorate even more.

- taken from William Wordsworth's 'Lines Composed A Few Miles Above Tintern Abbey'

**-Part 1- **

_Five years have passed; five summers with the length  
Of five long winters! and again I hear  
These waters, rolling from their mountain springs  
With a soft inland murmur _

Angel watched Buffy roll around as she struggled to stay asleep. It had been over eight years since they'd first met…seven when they first consummated their love, and five years since the forgotten day. He felt nothing but a surge of love and joy as he basked in the fact that he could now be with Buffy…without the risk of losing his soul ever again.

Buffy's eyes fluttered open as she awoke from her dream. She was still not used to waking up next to Angel, and not Angelus, after they'd spent the previous night making love. "Can we stay in bed?" Buffy moved her head onto Angel's chest, "I want this to last."

"Yes, my love, whatever you want," Angel replied, kissing her forehead.

--

"Hey, Kath! Wait up," Sean called to his girlfriend from the other end of the school hallway. After running to catch up with her, he captured a quick kiss on her lips before he asked, "How are you?"

"I've been very tired lately," Kathy admitted, "I've been getting this really weird feeling that something's not totally right…"

"With…"

"See, that's the thing," Kathy said, "I'm not sure."

"Well, what are the things that could be wrong?"

"Maybe it's not that there's anything wrong, but more that they're right. I'm still not used to the fact that Angel's soul is permanent," Kathy explained, "I haven't actually seen him much. He's always with Buffy…"

"Hey, Alex!" Sean yelled across the hallway. Alex turned to glare at Sean and Kathy, who smiled and motioned for him to come, before walking away from the both of them.

"What's up with him?" Kathy wondered.

"Something's been bugging him. He and Dawn haven't been hanging together as much…I think something's going on between them."

--

"The stars say many things," Drusilla swirled around the dark room in a pure white dress, "They sing to me with the night sky…they want to tell a story…"

"Not now Drusilla," Dylan growled, searching through the many volumes of spell books in his father's library.

"The young Whisperer man doesn't want to listen," Drusilla twirled and spoke to the stars, "But he doesn't know that we know what he's looking for."

"And what do I want Dru?" Dylan sighed, turning towards the dancing vampiress.

"You want Daddy's bright sun," Drusilla answered lightly, "You want a spell…it whispers to me…like the breeze in the evening. It whispers…" Drusilla started to twirl in front of the bookcases following the 'whispers'. She stopped in front of the largest bookcase, her fingers dancing among the old dusty volumes. "With Ebony like the night, and protected by silver like the stars…your answer comes…"

Dylan, within a split second, caught onto her meaning and moved her aside, snatching the black-leather bound book with a silver buckle around it off of the shelf, "These are the ancient spells…my father told me they haven't been used in centuries."

"The stars tell me something else," Drusilla's fingers crawled up Dylan's muscled arms.

"What do they say Dru?"

"The slayer's sister and her little Watcher friend," Drusilla answered dreamily, "They know not what causes trouble between them. They drift apart because differences lie between them. The Watcher boy holds much hatred right now…"

"So we get him to come to our side," Dylan thought carefully, "Let's wait and see how this turns out Dru."

"I wish my William were here right now," Drusilla whimpered, "But the mean Angel beast shattered the glass and boom…my Spike was gone."

"Here it is!"

--

"Class, we have a new student today…" the homeroom teacher droned. Sean flicked a note to Kathy's desk:

_Alex & Dawn aren't next to each other…you're right something's going on._

"…she's just moved here from Nebraska…" Kathy immediately scribbled and discreetly threw back:

_I haven't had the chance 2 talk 2 Dawn yet. _

Dawn was eyeing Kathy and Sean, but also picking up on what the teacher was saying. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Alex flirting with a cheerleader, 'what's her name?'

"…she'll teach us all a lesson about non-city…"

Sean read the note and wrote back:

_I'll talk 2 Alex. Something's hit him. He's flirting w/cheerleader…Diana_

"…and about not throwing notes to each other in class! Mr. Montgomery and Ms. O'Riley, I do suggest you stop throwing notes before I send you both to the principal's office for disrespectful behavior."

"Sir, if I may say so, this class has been an excellent educational experience for me and I'd just like to say…"

"Save it, Montgomery, I'm only the homeroom teacher," the teacher warned. The class stifled laughs while Kathy tried unsuccessfully to suppress a giggle.

"I'd also like to take this moment to…"

"Montgomery, I'm introducing a new student!"

"One second, sir, I'd just like to wish my girlfriend a happy ten month anniversary!" Sean took out a bouquet of flowers from a hidden spot and gave them to Kathy, as she squealed "You remembered!"

"What joy," the teacher rolled his eyes as Kathy gave Sean a light kiss, "Are we done yet?"

"Yes, sir," Sean saluted and sat back down as most of the class laughed and Kathy smelled the roses.

"Anyways, let us give a warm welcome to Gabriella Windsor!" A shy blonde girl stepped out from behind the teacher. She was about Dawn's height and had blue-violet eyes. Many of the guys, including Alex, cheered, whistled, and catcalled. Gabriella took a seat next to Dawn, who seemed unusually happy to have her sit there.

"All right class, settle down and be quiet, announcements will come on shortly," the teacher sighed and sat down at his desk.

--

"Hey Mom…Dad," Connor entered holding hands with Faith.

"A and B? How are you both?" Faith laughed as she asked.

"Five by five, wouldn't you say," Buffy smiled playfully at Angel as he dabbed some whip cream that he was supposed to be using for the pancakes onto her nose.

"Those pancakes smell good, Angel," Faith said, sitting down at the table, "Would you mind if I had some?"

"Not at all," Angel replied merrily, and then said seductively to Buffy, "But for you, my love, I do mind…I have other things in mind that we could do with these items…"

"Dad!" Connor shouted at the same time Buffy gladly squealed, "Angel!"

"That was more information than we need to know," Faith rolled her eyes.

"Yea, but it's about time they did," came a new, yet familiar voice.

"Doyle?"

"I guess I'm making these cameo appearances every once in a while," Doyle sighed, "Gotta say, the trip isn't that great…"

"What's going on?" Buffy asked nervously.

Doyle motioned Buffy and Angel to the chairs, "I think you two need to sit down."

**-Part 2- **

"He's not even acknowledging me anymore," Dawn quietly said to Kathy and Sean at the lunch table.

"Hey," the new girl, Gabriella, came over and asked, "Is it alright if I sit with you guys?"

"Sure," Kathy motioned for her to join them.

"I'm Sean Montgomery," Sean held his hand out to shake.

"Kathy O'Riley…and this is…"

"Dawn…Dawn Summers," Dawn broke out into a smile. Suddenly a bunch of the guys came over and sat down at their table.

"So we hear you're new," one of the jocks asked flirtingly, "How do you like it…"

"Excuse me," Kathy couldn't believe the audacity of these guys, "Why don't you get your asses back where they were?"

"It's a free country, bitch," another one sneered.

"Hey," Sean immediately pulled the guy up out of his seat by his jacket, "Don't you ever speak to her like that."

"Sean," Alex got in between them, "He's not worth it." Sean glared at the guy before turning and sitting down again.

"Let's get away from here," the leader of them motioned, making furious eyes with Sean. Only Alex remained, so he asked, "Could I sit here?"

"That's a stupid question to ask," Sean said to him, "We've all sat together for nearly the past year."

Alex sat down next to Dawn, who looked somewhat hopeful that he was still sitting with her.

"I'm Gabriella Windsor," Gabriella decided to break the awkward silence and held out her hand towards Alex's.

"Alex Rogers," Alex took it before going back to his. There were a few more minutes of awkward silence before Kathy spoke.

"Well, I think that was a sufficient amount of awkward silence. What did everybody do last night? Except for you Sean…because I know what you did…"

Sean replied with, "I know what you did too."

"I moved here last night," Gabriella popped in her say, "My dad and I came from Nebraska. Things are very different here. It's another world."

"I think you're going to be very surprised," Dawn said to her.

Suddenly, Kathy put her hand on her stomach. "Kath? Are you alright?" Sean immediately grabbed her hand.

"Something's not right," Kathy told her vague premonition.

--

"Let him come to us!" Dylan shouted as a whirlwind of objects flew round him, "Let him come to us!"

"The little Watcher will come," Drusilla twirled around.

"It is done. He will find us by the end of the night," Dylan grinned cruelly.

--

"Sit down?"

"It's about your kids, or one of them anyways," Doyle sighed, "The Powers that Be have no idea how they let this happen…I'm mean it's a really major thing…"

"I shouldn't be having my kids?" Buffy's face scrunched up in sadness.

"Of course you should have those kids," Doyle immediately said, which calmed her down.

"Then what's wrong?" Angel asked, his brow deeply furrowing.

"Something's been done…some sort of spell…enchantment…"

"Doyle…get to the point…"

"Well, one of the children's prophecy has been rewritten…"

"Rewritten?" came out simultaneously from Connor, Faith, Buffy, and Angel.

"The Powers are beside themselves…they're yelling about how they should have seen this coming…Cordelia shouted 'Let's face it, you don't know everything or you wouldn't have let this happen and you would know who the hell had the ability to do this'. And…"

"What…has…been…rewritten…Doyle?" Buffy began to seethe.

"Your two children were meant to destroy all of the evil in the world…well…at least the major part…you'd still have the everyday…"

"Get on with it," Angel gritted.

"Well…one of them…instead of ridding the world of evil, it'll be the one to cause it…"

--

"Kathy…"

"There's something coming," Kathy looked around her, expecting something to break through one of the windows or barge through the door. Everyone failed to notice a silvery-gray swirl go through Alex's eyes.

"Are you alright, Kathy?" Gabriella, unsure of how to react, questioned.

"She's fine," Sean quickly snapped back at her.

"Dawn…" Kathy whispered, "Don't let him out of your sight…"

"Don't let who?" Dawn cried back to Kathy. But Kathy had blacked out and fallen to the floor.

"Kathy!" Sean caught her before she hit the ground, "Somebody get the nurse!" Gabriella ran into the hallway, shouting for the nurse to come to the cafeteria. "Stay with me, love," Sean gently stroked her hair as her eyes opened slightly.

--

Now, all Dylan had to do was wait…wait for the watcher boy to come to him. Drusilla had gone off to 'have tea with Miss Edith' again, leaving him alone to reflect upon the past…

-20 years ago-

"This is it my son," Dylan's father, Rathos said to him, "You are now a member of our great dynasty."

"An diesem Tag leiten wir Dylan, Sohn von Rathos, nachkomme des ursrpünglichen Gründers eing. Eins von uns ist er jetzt, Teil der Flüstemdynastiem," a circle of men in black robes chanted.

"I feel their power flowing through me, father," Dylan closed his eyes and smiled as he felt new powers enter his young body.

"Die alte Energie liegt innerhalb er. Er ist gewählte," the men continued to chant, "Wir beten diese Energien an, denn sie flößen uns mit Wissen und einem Geburtsrecht ein, die für uns so stark gearbeitet haben. Wir arbeiten, damit wir zur Hoheit wieder kommen können. Sie wird getan." One of the robed men held up their hands. Rathos removed Dylan's shirt and the robed man's hand moved to touch Dylan's chest. Dylan closed his eyes as he flinched in slight pain, but quickly opened his eyes and evilly smiled. When the hand was removed, an imprint of a triangle with a star on each point and Ж in it.

--

As Dylan's thoughts trailed to his initiation into the Whisperer dynasty, Dru danced her way into the room.

"Whisperer man thinks thoughts of his past. Bad Whisperer. Can't dwell on the past for it can't be changed. Only the future is what you can change. The pretty stars tell me…"

"I wasn't thinking about the past Dru," Dylan lied.

"Whisperer man lies to me," Dru whimpered, "But he chooses to do this. My daddy wouldn't lie to me…"

--

"Kathy? Kathy, can you hear me? Kathy?" Kathy heard a voice in her thoughts. Where was she? "Kathy? It's all right, Kathy, you can wake up." No, no…couldn't wake up…have to find Angel…had to warn Dawn…"Kathy? C'mon baby, wake up," Cold…it was so cold…couldn't open her eyes…"Kathy?"

"Sean?" Kathy managed to moan with her eyes still closed.

"I'm here, baby, I'm here," he kept pressing the ice packs against her neck while Dawn held Kathy's arms up in the air and the nurse pressed a cold wash-cloth against her face. "We…have to find A-Angel…"

"Open your eyes, sweetie and we will," Sean said as he kissed her forehead. Slowly, but surely, Kathy's eyes fluttered open.

"I'm fine, guys," Kathy tried to assure them.

"No, you're not," Dawn answered back.

"Do you have someone I could call?" the nurse asked.

"She and I live together," Dawn told the nurse, "My sister and her brother are…we all live together."

"Alright," the nurse went and got Kathy's card out and read the number as she dialed the phone.

**-Part 3- **

"…o-one of our children is going to be evil?" Angel recovered and managed to choke out. Buffy had her eyes wide open and her hand on her protruding stomach. Suddenly the phone rang; Connor quickly got up and answered it.

"Is she alright?" Connor asked, turning to face his father. Angel frowned at him, but Connor mouthed 'its Kathy', "Don't do anything, I'm coming."

"What's going on?" Faith asked, since Buffy and Angel were still trying to cope with the news they had just heard.

"Kathy passed out in the lunch room at school," Connor explained, "That was the nurse. She wants someone to go pick Kathy up."

"I'll come with you," Faith said, getting out of her seat. They quickly and quietly exited as Buffy sat in her chair, still shocked.

"My baby…is going to be evil? I'm giving birth to someone destructive?" Buffy began to sob, "I can't do that…I can't bring something into this world that will cause so much evil…"

"There has to be a way to reverse this," Angel spoke out determinately.

"Angel…" Doyle began.

"No, Doyle," Angel shot back, "I will find a way to change this. You can tell the Powers that Be that we're done. We are not going to take anymore of their crap. We're finished. This is the last straw, do you understand?" Doyle was stunned into silence. "If you don't have anything else…get out."

"Angel…"

"You'll see, Doyle, we'll fix this…tell the Powers that Be that they've just lost two more warriors."

"I'm sorry it has to end this way Angel," Doyle turned, "Goodbye." Suddenly Doyle disappeared and Angel stood at the table with tears in his eyes.

Angel stood with tears at the rims of his eyes. He turned to Buffy, who still sat silently at the table, having not said word since Doyle told her about the children. "I swear to you, I will change this, and I will hunt down whoever did this to you." It seemed as if Buffy hadn't heard him. She was lost in her own world, the world that was crashing down in millions of tiny little pieces.

"I can't, Angel," Buffy said in barely a whisper, "I can't give birth to someone evil."

"Don't worry," Angel assured her, "You won't. We're going to get this straightened out."

**-1867, somewhere in North Carolina- **

"Marcus, you can't do this! You'll be exposing the dynasty! This could destroy everything you're grandfather worked to build here."

"And how many more of our men will be murdered before we do something? They are after us in cold blood, Charles, we're not going to let the Klan get away with this. What they are doing to us and people who aren't like them is despicable!"

"But sir…" Suddenly, Marcus went still.

"Charles, it's a prophecy…one of my future descendant…Dylan…will fall in love with the Slayer…she will not come to him at first…but time will lapse and she will eventually go to him for help. But he must be careful…because her lover will try to destroy him and our great dynasty. The descendant must not reveal too much or he will die."

Charles had written down everything that Marcus had said. All of the prophecies that the leaders of the Whisperers spoke about were recorded and placed in a hidden location where no one, except those who knew about it, could find it.

"Leave me, Charles, I must think upon this," Marcus said in a somber tone.

**-Present-**

"What happened?" Angel shouted as Faith, Connor, Alex, Dawn, Gabriella, and Sean carrying Kathy came in.

"Something happened to her in school," Dawn told them, "She said 'something's wrong' and then passed out."

"I have to warn Buffy!" Kathy shouted in Sean's arms.

"Who are you?" Angel shouted over Kathy's cries.

"I'm Gabriella, sir, Gabriella Windsor," Gabriella introduced herself.

"I'm Angel," Angel said shortly.

"Where is she?"

"You can't see her now," Angel told Kathy.

"Angel, maybe we should let Kathy see her," Faith tried to reason.

"No, you all are going to help me," Angel nearly growled out.

"But Ga…"

"Explain it to her then!" Angel yelled.

"Dad…"

"Connor…not now," Angel said, turning and storming off into the next room.

"He's not usually like this," Connor told Gabriella, "He just found out something very…not good."

"What has to be explained?" Gabriella asked quietly.

"Gab, you better sit down," Dawn said, plopping down on one of the chairs in the living room.

"Alright," Gabriella took a seat next to her.

"First off, demons and vampires and probably all of the monsters that you dreamed about are real…"

"What?"

"Yes, there're good and evil demons, the majority being evil. But there are good demons."

"I knew they were real," Gabriella breathed, "My father would never believe me and tell me they didn't exist but I knew…but what does that have to do with you?"

"Gab, we're demon hunters…"

"I'm a Slayer," Faith corrected. Kathy nodded her head in agreement with Faith.

"What's the difference?" Gabriella questioned.

"A demon hunter is usually a human who knows that demons exist. A Slayer is the Chosen One, called to destroy vampires and other demons," Dawn explained.

"Buffy's also a Slayer, but you probably won't get to meet her today," Faith said.

"What's happened?" Sean asked curiously.

"Something that you're all going to be surprised by, that's for sure," Faith sighed as she sat down on the couch.

--

Buffy, since she'd learned she was pregnant, had quietly learned how to knit. She planned on making a blanket for her baby, until she found it was twins. Then she had begun making another one. She couldn't think about what Doyle had told, and yet that's what filled her mind. As she formed each stitch, a tear slipped onto her cheek.

"Buffy?" Angel slipped quietly into their room, "How are…you can knit?"

"I need to be alone right now," Buffy quietly told him, her voice strung with sadness, disappointment, and loneliness.

"I will change this," Angel assured her.

--

Nightfall came quickly. Faith had told the gang about the baby's rewritten prophecy. Alex and Dawn walked silently with each other to a coffee shop where they'd agreed to talk out what was going on with them. After getting their drinks and sitting down, Dawn commented, "I saw you flirting with Diana earlier…"

Alex couldn't bring himself to look at her, "I…"

"What is going on between us, Alex? Do we still have something? Do you even like or care about me anymore?"

"Of course I do! It's just…" Suddenly, a look came into Alex's eye and he looked at his watch, "I have to go…"

"What? No, you don't…" Dawn was saying but Alex had already gotten up and was nearly out the door. '_Don't let him out of your sight_' Dawn remembered Kathy's premonition and realized what it meant, "I'll just have to follow you now won't I?"

Dawn followed Alex to a large, dark, Victorian mansion. Keeping a safe distance behind Alex, she watched him as the gates mysteriously opened for him. She quickly followed before the gates slammed shut. It seemed as if Alex were possessed…why else would he leave right in the middle of their…date?

Could she even call it a date? It was more like a…what was it like? Dawn glanced at Alex and then hid behind a stone pillar because Alex had turned to look and see if anyone was following him. His eyes had turned a bright silver-gray.

"Whisperer man said little Watcher boy would come," came a voice from the door, "but someone else is here." Drusilla twirled around, with some leaves flying up around her ankles, "come out, come out wherever you are, stranger."

"Who are you?" Alex climbed up the stairs. Dawn immediately recognized Drusilla and came out from her hiding spot.

"Alex, don't!" She cried causing Drusilla's eyes to narrow at her and Alex to turn and hiss, "Why did you follow me?"

"Alex, listen to me, she's a vampire…" Dawn carefully stepped towards him.

"Slayer's sister tries to interfere with the whisperer man's plan but she doesn't know what's in store," Drusilla glided down the steps and put her arm around Alex, "Little Watcher needs to come with me. We have big plans for him."

"Alex!"

"Leave me alone!" He shouted, backhanding her across the face. Dawn instantaneously put her hand up to the spot where she had just been hit. Alex hadn't waited another second before he pushed her again, making her fall to the ground.

"Looks like the little Watcher boy is going to have some fun," Drusilla giggled as she watched eagerly.

**-Part 4- **

Sean, Kathy, Faith, Connor, and Gabriella had been looking through the books the gang had in the household. "I think we need Willow for this one," Faith sighed, slamming yet another book shut.

"Sean, toss me the phone," Connor motioned with his head. Sean picked it up out of the charger and threw it to Connor, who easily caught it.

"Wow, great catch," Gabriella stated in awe, "After you're done, I'm going to need to call my father." Connor nodded his head in reply. He quickly dialed a few numbers on the phone, "Hey, Xander is Willow there? It's Connor? Angel's son? Look we need to talk to Willow. It's about Mom and the kids. Hey, Willow. We need you to come here ASAP. No, Mom and Dad found out something about one of the kids. We need a spell to change it. When will you be here?" Connor breathed into the phone, "Alright, see you soon." And Connor hung up the phone.

"What did she say?" Sean questioned.

"She's coming in a few days," Connor told him, running his hands through his hair.

"Could this help?" Gabriella interrupted and said, "The Whisper Dynasty, a well-known, well-hidden, organization, while it does not discriminate in race, sex, or religion, it does seek out people with heavy experience of witchcraft. The founder of the dynasty and his ancestors has had the abilities to changes prophecies even though they are human…"

"So you're saying that this…Whisper dynasty had the power to change one of B's kids' destinies?" Faith interrogated in shock.

--

"Alex, please," Dawn begged as Alex had mercilessly begun to beat her.

"All the times you put me off, now it's time to pay bitch," he gritted. Dawn carefully took out the stake that was in her back pocket.

"You don't want to do this Alex," Dawn warned him. In response, he only came at her, screaming. She dodged out of the way with her stake still behind her back. "I don't want to hurt you, Alex." When he came charging at her again, she slashed him on the side of his face, "But it doesn't mean I won't."

Blood now oozing down his face, Alex barred his teeth and took out a knife, at which Kathy's eyes widened. He managed to cut her arm before Dawn kicked him back.

"You're gonna pay for that," Alex gritted. Dawn lunged at him and threw a roundhouse kick at him, knocking him to the ground.

"If you touch me again, you'll wish you were never born," Dawn threatened. Alex aimed his knife at her stomach and threw it but she caught it, and before he could react, she had plunged it into his stomach. He looked down and managed to take the knife out, with much pain and said, "Are you happy now," slamming the knife into her rib, "whore?" Dawn's eyes opened in shock as Alex fell unconscious.

Dawn noticed a man with silver-gray eyes like Alex's had come out onto the porch. He was giving her a hard stare and chanting something. She ran out of that yard, leaving Alex lying there on the ground. She failed to notice Drusilla easily picking him up and carrying him into the house.

--

The gang was trying to research this so-called 'Whisper' dynasty when Sean and Kathy glance at each other and said simultaneously, "Dawn!"

"We'll be back!" Kathy yelled and she and Sean grabbed their coats and ran out the door.

--

Dawn clutched her side as she clambered down the street. "Dawn!" she heard someone shouting from far away but she couldn't tell who it was. Unable to walk anymore, Dawn fell onto the pavement.

"Dawn!" Kathy shouted again, running towards her fallen friend.

"We have to get her to a hospital," Sean said.

"No, we're going to bring her home," Kathy ordered. Sean didn't press the issue even though he was reluctant to listen to Dawn.

"Wasn't Alex supposed to be with her?" Sean questioned.

"I think so," Kathy tried to recall, "C'mon, let's get her back home."

--

"Oh my God," Gabriella gasped as Kathy and Sean walked through the door, "Dawn!"

"This has just gone beyond bad," Connor muttered to himself.

"Get Angel," Faith barked at Kathy, who, within a split second, ran into the next room, "Sean, get me the first aid kit in the hallway."

"What's wrong now," Angel yelled as he came into the room, not noticing Dawn on the couch, bleeding profusely, "Oh my God! Why isn't she in a hospital? Faith! Call 911 now!"

"Who did this to her?" Connor asked.

"We…we don't know," Kathy trembled in fear for her best friend and practically sister.

"You guys go with her to the hospital," Angel commanded.

"And what about you?" Kathy asked.

"I have to stay here with Buffy. She can't take anymore pain today," Angel said, tears beginning to well in his eyes.

--

"Wake up, little Watcher boy," Drusilla giggly childishly, "Whisperer man's got a big surprise for you." Alex groaned as he opened his eyes to a dark room, with lush burgundy curtain and eerie looking dark furniture.

"How are you feeling, boy?" Dylan asked harshly.

"Like crap. Who are you?"

"I am Dylan Edwards, leader of the Whisper dynasty," Dylan introduced himself proudly, "You are one very powerful young man. Our dynasty searches for the best…the strongest, the fastest, the smartest, the most agile…the most experience with magic…"

"What are you saying?"

"I want you to join our dynasty…you've proven yourself worthy," Dylan said.

"W-What happened to Dawn?"

"She tried to kill you," Dylan lied, "You've been severely injured because of her. You defended yourself quite well. She was wounded when she escaped…"

"I tried to hurt her?" Alex asked in surprise.

"No, not intentionally," Dylan said, "It was in self-defense…she followed you here and tried to kill you."

"Why would she…"

"Because she jealous of your powers and your worthiness," Dylan coaxed, "Now stop asking all these questions and answer my one. Will you join our dynasty?" Alex looked into Dylan's eyes which gave off a silver-gray swirl that seconds later enter his eyes.

"Yes, yes I will," Alex nodded his head,

"Good," Dylan cruelly smiled as Drusilla danced and twirled around the room happily.

--

Sean, Kathy, Gabriella, Connor, and Faith all went to the hospital with Dawn while Angel stayed alone with Buffy.

"Buffy," Angel whispered quietly, "Willow's going to come in a few days. We think we may have something to reverse this." Buffy turned her head sideways to see him while rubbing her hand over her stomach.

"I don't want these kids to hurt anyone," Buffy choked out, "I've been having dreams ever since…"

"It's not gonna happen, Buffy, I swear I will change this," Angel promised.

Angel put his arms around her as they watched the somber aurora rise to start the day.

--

Kathy took a deep breath in as she watched the sunrise. It was breathtaking, but at the same time it made her want to cry. Suddenly a hand rested on her shoulder. "The doctors said they have her stabilized…now they're just waiting for her to wake up."

"It's so upsetting…" Kathy was her only reply.

"Dawn not…"

"Not Dawn…the sunrise…it's so somber," Kathy whispered, "It's as if it knows that something isn't right." Sean looked over his shoulder to see if Connor and Faith were still sleeping; they were.

"You can come and see Ms. Summers if you'd like," the doctor came in and told them. Kathy glanced at the doctor before walking to follow him. Sean followed her closely behind. The tears in Kathy's eyes finally poured out once she saw Dawn with the IV in her arm. Sean put his arm her and stared impassively at Dawn. He knew he had had some brutal experiences in his lifetime, but never someone he'd gotten to know and become friends with had ever gotten hurt. 'That's was why never made friend, Montgomery, because you're terrified they'd get hurt,' Sean's inner-voice told him.

For the first time in years, a tear slid down Sean Montgomery's cheek.

--

The sound of the doorbell jolted Buffy and Angel out of their daydreaming state. Angel got up to answer it. When he opened the door he saw a familiar redhead standing there.

"Anyone call for a witch?"

**-To be continued…-**


	9. Chapter 9

**Immortal: the Virtual Series**  
Episode 2.9: You Were Once But Are You Now? Pt 1  
Written by Karen  
Original airdate: May 28, 2005  
Episode rating: K+

**Part 1**

Drusilla lay on the floor, staring out the window. It was day, and the sun filtering through the dainty lace curtains made her pale skin smoke in lacy patterns. It was two weeks since the watcher's child had joined their numbers. She was tired of the star messages, the moon whispers. She was tired of Dylan and his toys. She was tired of Miss Edith, tired of the memories. She wanted to go back to the simple days, where only the blood lust and lust were the only things that needed satisfying. They were still there, but one thing drowned out the others.

"Daddy," she wailed, staring out the window at the blue sky, dotted with wispy clouds, like the smoke floating in the room.

"Drusilla, darling?" Dylan's voice floated through the door. "Dru?" he still believed in privacy, no matter how many times he had taken her without warning. She heard his knuckles rasp against the door before he pushed it open. He coughed at the smoky air, rushing to pull the shade down once he realized just where the smoke was coming from. She knew that until he got his 'angel,' she would have to do. The devil.

He glared at her smoldering body and holey clothes, "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" he cried sharply.

"I want Daddy…" she mewled, turning away from him. He took away the pain.

"We already went through this, Drusilla, I can't manipulate the past!" he said, angered by his limitations. Soon, with his angel by his side, there would be no limitations. But until then, he would have to deal with this vampire and her unrealistic dreams.

She propped herself up on her elbows, looking at him seductively for the first time since he entered, "But the stars whisper of a different way," she whispered, and her voice husky.

"I'm listening," he said slowly, staring at her with a gleam in his eye. Maybe he could get her to shut up about her Daddy, and mess with Angel and Buffy's relationship at the same time.

With his help, it took all day to set up the simple ritual. But she really wasn't any help, flitting about, changing the positions of things until it was 'just right.' But after chanting some Latin mumbo jumbo, and a puff of blinding smoke and a burst of lightning, her Daddy knelt before her.

"Dru? Wh-What am I doing here?" he asked, uncertainty in his voice, confusion on his handsome, dangerous face.

"Daddy," she purred as she stared deep within and saw no trace of a soul. She kissed him roughly, sinking to her knees, and he welcomed her advance hungrily.

Dylan sneered at the two vampires, leaving them in peace. Maybe this could work to his advantage after all… besides getting her to stop badgering him.

--

"B?" Faith called, letting herself into the apartment.

"In here!" came the voice from the bedroom.

Faith came to the bedroom door and saw the blonde with her large stomach sitting in bed, surrounded by a book, and three skeins of pastel yarn. She had two dangerous purple needles in her hands, with some white yarn tangled around them and her hands. A movement caught Faith's eye, and she noticed Willow sitting on the floor across the room, reading a book, deeply absorbed.

"What's this?" she asked, moving to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Well, Angel won't let me work, not even paper work. And to tell you the truth, I haven't felt like getting out of bed…" she looked down, her hair cascading down to cover her face.

"I understand," Faith said quietly, placing a hand on Buffy's knee a moment, before moving to the windowsill.

"Nana tried to teach me to knit when I was like twelve, but by then I was boy crazy, and I really didn't have the attention span," she laughed, though it sounded funny to her own ears.

"Careful, you could poke someone's eyes out with those things," Faith said, leaning against the windowsill, staring at the older slayer, wondering if what she had seen was true, wondering if Buffy could handle it, or if it would be the straw that would break the camel's back. "So, Red hasn't found anything?" she asked, her tone sobering.

"No, but she's hard at work. She's got this silence spell around her, like a bubble, so she could sit in here and watch me, like I need a babysitter."

"Uh, do you know where Angel is?" Faith changed the subject.

"I'm not sure. Dawnie, Kathy and I were driving today after school, since I could blow at any time, and Angel has some limitations about his outings. I wanted to give Dawn something to think about besides…everything…" she trailed off, focusing on counting her stitches, trying to take her own mind off everything. "Why?" she asked, looking up at the brunette slayer.

Faith didn't meet her eyes, "I don't want to worry you. You're under so much stress already, with Dawn and everything."

"Faith, what is it?" she asked, sitting up straighter, setting her knitting aside.

"I'm sure it's nothing. So, uh, have you come up with any names yet?" Faith asked, moving to sit on the edge of the bed again, rubbing Buffy's stomach, a move she knew Buffy hated.

Most of the worry disappeared from Buffy's eyes as she smiled, though the brightness didn't reach her eyes, "If one's a girl, I want to name her Joyce, but Angel wants to name her after _his_ mother. And there's no agreeing with him on boys names either. He wants all these old fashioned names that the kid's gonna get picked on for, like Rufus. Who would name their kid Rufus?"

What Faith wasn't willing to tell Buffy, wasn't willing to worry her about was, while patrolling, she had seen a very familiar vampire with an almost familiar woman. They had been hanging all over each other, almost made her want to puke.

She hadn't seen him doing anything illegal, per say, but she knew the blonde would he hurt if she knew, and she already had so much to deal with. And it could be nothing, a case or something. She swore to herself as she listened to Buffy rambling on that she would confront Angel herself.

After awhile, around eleven pm, Buffy's attention started to drift, "I'm sorry, carrying around this stomach all day makes me so tired."

"Hey, no problem, you need your rest. Do you mind if I stick around? I need to ask Angel something."

"Fine," she yawned, burrowing down into the covers. Faith stood to leave, "Could you turn off the light on your way out? Willow's got some spell…" she was asleep.

Faith closed the bedroom door and sat on the living room couch, flipping through the channels randomly. That's where Angel found her when he came home.

"Faith," he said, surprised, broken out of his thoughts.

"Where have you been?" Faith asked idly, having an agenda behind the question.

"Out," he said shortly, "Why are you here? Is there something wrong with Buffy? Connor?"

"No, they're fine," Faith wondered if he was hiding anything. If what she had seen was true.

"I'm tired, if you could let yourself out? It's late," he said.

"Uh, sure," she stood, confused. Never before had he ever been so distant with her, "Have a good evening," she smiled, stuffing her hands in her pockets.

"Yeah." He took off his coat and disappeared down the hall.

As she walked to her apartment she couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with Angel. Why was he so distant, so cold? And who had been the raven beauty she has seen hanging all over him? Was it a case, or was it a mistress? She didn't think he'd ever cheat on Buffy, but… Had she done the right thing, not telling Buffy? Or was she just making things worse, doing more harm?

Her cell phone rang, jolting her out of her thoughts. A hint of a smile played on her lips as she recognized the number.

"Is this a personal or emergency call?" she asked the caller in a professional tone. She listened a minute, then responded, her thoughts forgotten, "Well, if it's a personal emergency, then I'll be right over."

--

"Dru, love, why are you letting that…_human_ call the shots?" he asked as they strolled down the street, still crowded though it was almost midnight.

"Maybe he reminds me of you," she giggled, "Dark hair, powerful, scary. I just wanted someone to play with," she pouted.

"And how does he play?" he grabbed her b y the waist and slammed her into the brick wall of a nearby business. "He may look like me, though I don't see the resemblance, but does he play like me?" he sank his fangs into her neck and she mewled as ecstasy rippled through her body.

She murmured something, and he pulled away, "What was that?"

"Never," she breathed, her knees weakening as she pulled him to her, tasting her coppery blood on his lips and on his probing tongue.

"Daddy," she murmured against him.

**Part 2**

Once he entered their room, he looked at the witch over in the corner, still absorbed in her books, probably unaware of the time. He changed in the bathroom, and then climbed into the bed beside Buffy. He glanced at the clock, one am. It seemed he was unaware of the time, he had lost track of time again.

"Hey," she murmured, half asleep, "Did Faith find you?"

"Yeah."

"What'd she want?" she asked, snuggling against his cold body, her stomach preventing her from getting as close as she wanted, needed.

"Nothing, just go back to sleep." He waited until her breathing was once again deep, before sliding out of the bed again. She didn't wake. He had to keep up pretenses.

He turned after dressing, and stared at her, asleep in the big bed they shared. He grinned, bending to kiss her forehead. "I love you," he murmured, before going over to where Willow sat, motioning her away from her books.

As she took down her spells silently, he left the room, answering his cell phone, "She doesn't suspect a thing, but Faith might be a problem. We might have to bring her in. I'll see you in five."

--

"Oh, Daddy," she mewed, stretching in the bed he had taken her in, over and over again.

"What, hun? Not you're best, but…" he bent and licked some blood off her bare stomach. The white sheets were covered in older and newer stains. They had played all day long.

"I'm hungry," she pouted.

"Well, you shouldn't have killed them so fast," he glanced at the corpses of the family who had lived in the house until a few hours ago.

"The girl tasted like honey. Sweet and untainted," she licked her lips and then licked his. "Take me away from here. Let's go to London, or Paris! Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?" she giggled uncontrollably.

"No, the slayer's here. I want to play with her for awhile." Dru pouted, "But not the way I play with you." He climbed on top of her and she giggled.

--

She woke up late, Dawn and Kathy were already off to school, probably in their first or second period. It was Monday, and she really didn't want to get up, but she had housework she needed to get done. That was just about the only thing Angel would let her do. And it would take her mind off of things.

She hopped into the shower half hoping Angel would join her. Rubbing her hands over her two unborn children, one being evil, she couldn't decide if she wanted Angel to join her or not. She had gained so much weight, and she hated it. And the stretch marks, such ugly things. She ran her hand along one of the longest ones, all of a sudden, feeling ugly, definitely unsexy.

All of a sudden, she wished, for just a moment, that she wasn't pregnant. She wished she had her body back, and she wasn't sharing it with anyone. She wanted to be skinny again, fit into a size three again, be able to wear three-inch heels again. She wanted her toned abs back. She wanted to be able to walk without her feet and back hurting. She wanted Angel to want her again.

Then a kick connected with the inside of her womb, and she placed a hand there. Just because she wished it didn't make it happen, as long as she didn't say the wish out loud.

"Don't worry, baby, I still want you, whether you're evil or not," she murmured, stroking her stomach. "I love you, both of you, and that'll never change."

As she toweled off, she was disappointed and relieved that Angel hadn't joined her. She was relieved he hadn't seen her naked, with her swollen breasts and stretch marks, but she felt unwanted as well. They hadn't really fooled around, not even barely kissed since they found out one of their children was going to be evil. And she couldn't help but think it was her fault. She was the one carrying them, it had to be her fault that one wasn't turning out the way it should. She was a bad mother, and they hadn't even been born yet.

But recently, he wouldn't even hold her as she slept. He would always come to bed, but she always woke alone. She knew he was working on finding a spell, anything to fix their children, and she knew he didn't need as much sleep as she did, but she hated waking alone. She always flashed back to their first time, when he hadn't been there when she woke, and it marked the end of her life without him.

A consolation was he always cooked her breakfast, something healthy, so their children would be healthy. She forced herself to put on maternity clothes, bypassing the sexy tops and mini skirts in her closet for something more practical for the stomach she now had.

She waddled out into the kitchen, expecting to be attacked by the smell of cooking bacon, but no smells met her eager nose.

A note rested on the kitchen table. She picked it up to read it, easier than leaning over.

_Buffy, Dawn, Kathy,_

_There's eggs and sausage in the refrigerator. It's cooked; you just need to heat it up. Dawn, Kathy, have a good day at school._

_Angel._

She frowned. He hadn't left any indication on where he was, what he was doing. The house was silent, so unless Willow was asleep, she was probably with him, which made her feel a bit better. But he hadn't even said he loved her. She knew if he had, Dawn and Kathy would have complained good naturedly, and it really wasn't a big deal, but….

She hadn't heard it in awhile.

**To be continued...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Immortal: the Virtual Series**  
Episode 2.10: You Were Once But Are You Now? Pt 2  
Written by the Karen  
Original airdate: June 11, 2005  
Episode rating: K+

**-Part 1-**

Connor knew something was on Faith's mind, something she wasn't telling him. He knew it could be a number of things, from the spell Willow was having problems finding, to something else in her life she wouldn't talk about. He tried to get her mind of whatever it was by taking her to her favorite club for some dancing. But he wasn't in the mood to party any more than she was, and he spent the first two hours complaining about his classes. He hated getting up every day to go to class.

She was listening to him whine when she saw someone familiar pass by in the crowd. She left off stirring her drink with her pinky finger, sitting up to watch him. She excused herself, leaving her purse, following the vampire and the slutty red head he was with. She had to cross the dance floor to follow them, but she got caught in the crowd. Every way she turned, there were people all around her, some coaxing her to dance, and she was getting more and more frustrated, but she somehow managed to keep her cool.

By the time she got outside, they weren't anywhere to be found. She searched the back alley with an urgency she couldn't explain. Her heart was racing, loud in her ears. She was afraid she'd find something she didn't want to.

A scream pierced the air.

She rushed through the thick air towards the noise. She stopped dead in her tracks a s she rounded a corner. She saw him hunched over the stick form of the red head. Then he let her go and the body slumped to the ground, discarded.

"Angel," she breathed, shaking her head, taking a step back. Her shaky voice carried in the quiet alley. Cars whizzed by the alley opening, but they were in another world.

"Faith," he turned to her, still with his vampiric countenance showing to the world, blood smeared on his lips. She saw in his eyes, even at a great length, something that scared her. Not her death, nor another's, or even evil. There was no hate in his eyes, only lust. For her.

Then he ran into the muggy night, leaving her standing in the middle of the alley, shaking and confused. She knew now that she had to tell Buffy. She had seen him _kill._ Somehow, Angelus was back and they needed to do something about it.

She pulled the heavy door open, entering the dark and stuffy club. Suddenly, she would rather be anywhere else in the world than that club. Or in her shoes.

--

"It's Angel," he barked into the cell phone as he strode down the crowded street. He had an appointment at ten, the man had said he'd return to meet him.

"Is everything set?" he asked. "You're leaving tonight? Good," he listened a moment, "She's fine, a bit stressed, but she still has no idea. She's also here, and she's gotten really good at keeping things to herself, Buffy doesn't have a clue," he listened, lengthening his stride as the street he wanted came into view, "We're still on for tomorrow, yes. I'll see you then."

--

"Connor, I've got to go," she said, reaching the table and grabbing her stuff, "I'm sorry. I had fun…" she lied, not looking at him.

"What's wrong?" he asked, catching a glimpse of the confusion and fear in her eyes.

"Nothing-"

he grabbed her arm, pulling her around to face him, "Don't lie to me. I know you better than that."

"I just need to talk to B is all. Nothing important."

"Is there something wrong? With her? The twins? My Dad?"

She shook her head at each question, but her eyes flashed when he mentioned his father, "I have top go," she pulled out of his grasp and ran out of the club.

"Faith?" he called after her in vain. He slammed his fist against the table, fighting his urge to follow her. If she didn't want to confide in him, then that was her problem, he decided.

God damn it! He loved her so much, and he thought she felt the same, she had told him so much about her, things she said she had never told anyone before, and then something like this happened, and she slammed the door in his face. Someday, she would have to make a decision, one that neither of them would like.

--

She ran all the way to the apartment, almost completely across town. As she banged on the door, she sucked in great lungful of air.

Then the door opened, and Kathy was there, "F-Faith, what's wrong?"

She pushed her way past the girl, "Is Buffy here?"

"She's sleeping." She stared at Kathy, realizing how stupid her question had been. "What's wrong?" Kathy asked again.

"I need to speak with Buffy," she said, heading towards the back room.

But then Angel came out of the bedroom, closing the door behind him with great care. She stopped dead in her tracks.

"Faith," his voice held surprised, but as she glanced in his eyes, she couldn't find any of the lust that had been there just a half an hour before when she had seen him last.

"I need to speak with B," she said guardedly, "It's important."

"She's a sleep. I can't let you wake her up. The twins tire her out so quickly, not to mention the stress…" he looked away from her, and she couldn't help but think he was an awesome actor to pretend that he still cared for her, "If you'd tell me, I can-"

"Go to hell!" she spat, turning and running past Dawn and Kathy, slamming the door behind her. She knew none of them would believe her, without proof. She hated leaving Buffy in the care of that monster, but it washer word against his, and they would believe him and not her.

**-Part 2-**

It was late, and Connor had early classes, but she didn't care as she banged on his door. She needed physical comfort, and she only wanted to find it in his arms.

"Faith?" he asked, his voice full of sleep, and she felt a pang at waking him. But she disregarded it as she rushed into his embrace, kissing him fervently. He warmed to her kisses, pulling her closer, and she could feel him pressed against her body, but the contact didn't help any of the feelings of helplessness inside. She could feel the frustrated tears streaming down her cheeks. Then he ran his hand along her cheek, and he felt her tears.

With any other person, she would have run. Tears were emotion, and emotion was weakness. Weakness got you killed. But this was Connor, and she loved him. And part of her wanted him to feel her tears, and ask her what was wrong, though she knew it would break his heart.

He pulled away, confusion in his eyes, having never seen her cry before, "Faith, what is it?" he asked.

"It's your Dad," she sniffed, collapsing into his arms as the story poured out.

--

"The stars need new names," she purred, "Will you help me name them?" she was in the middle of a flowerbed, her hands deep in the soil. Her dress and body was wet and muddy. They were in Central Park because she wanted to see the stars again, not just hear their song.

"The city lights pollute the sky. There's no way ye could name 'em all accurately," he said, distracted.

"She's in your thoughts. But not the light one, the evil one- No, the one that could be like us with a push or two. She was one of us once, it taints her. It calls to her."

"But she has changed. She be not so dangerous now, and yet more so," he sighed, walking into the dappled shadows of a tree, resting his hand against the rough bark.

"She's tainted you! Just as the bad girl taints you."

"She be different than Buffy, and yet the same," he said as if she hadn't said anything, "Siblingless, parentless at a young age, she survived by sellin' herself. Naught better than a common day hussy. She be not the nuns I covet for their purity, chastity, but she has spirit, fire, that's hard to find in this day and age. You give a girl rights, and she walks all over you. She loses her submissiveness. But Faith, she was never submissive, likes it on top she does…"

Dru was beside him in an instant. She slapped him, and he fell against the tree as he reeled from her blow.

"You disappoint the moon, in love with the champions of the sun!" she seethed.

--

When she woke up, once again, she was alone. The house was silent. Her depressed tears mingled with the super heated shower as she tried to wash away her disappointment and shame.

She really didn't feel like getting dressed or cooking, but it was almost noon, her stomach was growling from the burden of feeding three mouths, and she had an appointment at six. She made a batch of cookie dough, but did not have the patience to bake them, so she ate the raw dough out of the large mixing bowl.

She sat on the couch, eating her prize, feeling rebellious. Angel's note told her that Willow was no closer to finding a spell than before. She turned on the TV to take her mind of her thoughts, but not even the pitiful trials and witty snaps of Judge Judy caught her attention, she put in a movie, Bambi. It had been years since she had seem the film. It had always been Dawn's favorite, while she preferred Cinderella, Snow White, Beauty and the Beast; she preferred fairy tales and romantic endings to deer and rabbits.

She smiled when Bambi first woke up, laughed when he tried to stand for the first time. She was feeling better about herself by the time Bambi called the skunk Flower, and she couldn't help but wonder what her children's first words would be. She loved all of Thumper's sayings, especially the addition to the clover speech. She couldn't remember why she hadn't been about to stand the movie, besides that Dawn watched it almost every day.

But then Man came into the forest, and Bambi lost his mother, and she burst into tears. No one was immortal, and she couldn't help but wonder if that would be her fate, leaving her children alone in the cold world when she died. Not if, but when; she was the slayer after all. Motherhood wouldn't, couldn't change that.

At 5:30, Angel hadn't shown up or called. And neither had Dawn, which was odd since she hadn't been going far from home since her accident. Then she remembered both girls were out driving. That left her in a loop, she wasn't supposed to drive, Angel's orders, and partially the doctor's, since she was about eight months along, and could go into labor at any time. She couldn't stand cabs or public buses.

Angel still hadn't shown up by 5:53, so she pulled on a light jacket, left a note, and started off towards the doctor's office. She hadn't done as much exercising the doctor had told her to, mostly because she didn't want to go to the pool just to exercise, and she wasn't supposed to lift weights, and she couldn't run with her stomach so large. The walk would be good for her.

Half way there, the cell phone in her pocket rang, and she dug it out, hoping it would be Angel, apologizing for not coming to get her. But the number wasn't Angel's, it was Faith's. She sighed and pushed the talk button.

"Hey, Faith. What's up?"

"I saw Angel feeding on some girl last night." Buffy stopped walking. "I would have called sooner, but Connor was willing to skip class to hunt him down, so I spent all day talking him out of kamikaze."

"W-What?" Buffy stuttered.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to tell you over the phone. I came by last night, but he wouldn't let me see you. He pretended like nothing happened-"

"He's been distant, but Angelus can't come back, Faith. He can't ever come back. You must have been mistaken."

"He knew my-"

"I'm late for an appointment, I've gotta go." She hung up, turning the phone off. It wasn't true, it couldn't be true. It was impossible.

Then her shock turned to anger. She couldn't believe Faith would do something like that! They had been making an effort to be friends, to let bygones be bygones.

But why would she lie? Why would she be so cruel all of a sudden? It couldn't be that she was telling the truth…?

She shook the thought from her head to find herself at the office, forty-five minutes late.

"Sorry I'm late," she entered the exam room, knowing she was the last patient of the day, and that the doctor would wait for her, "I couldn't get a ride. Exercise is good for me, right?"

"Buffy-"

"Please, let's just get this over with," she hopped onto the exam table, tossing her jacket into the corner. She lay back, pulling her shirt up to reveal her extended stomach and stretch marks in all their glory. The doctor didn't say anything as she squeezed the ultrasound jelly onto Buffy's stomach.

"Where's Angel?" she finally said conversationally.

"I…don't know," she sighed. He's been…cool lately." She didn't look at the doctor, not liking the thought that she knew they were having issues.

"Well, you're going through all these wonderful changes." She tried to be supporting, but Buffy couldn't help but bark out a laugh. Wonderful her ass. Stretch marks were not wonderful. "Most fathers tend to be jealous of their partners. You have nine months with these children that he can never have. You will have a special bond he will never begin to touch," she said softly, going through the procedure. "Everything looks fine. Just stay off your feet as much as possible. Call a cab if need be," she gave Buffy a reproving glance.

"You really should be on bed rest, Buffy. In fact, I'm prescribing it. I'm not going to hide the truth from you, I know you're strong, but there is no guarantee that you will be full term when these two are born. Depending on your muscle tone, you might not be able to hold them in."

"I don't think there's any problem with that," she muttered. To cover up her remark, she asked the question that was pressing on her mind, "So they're okay? They're healthy?"

"You will have two gorgeous babies in about a month," the doctor smiled, and Buffy's heart eased just a tiny bit at the smile. She remembered why so long ago she had insisted on seeing a woman, knowing she could never let a man do some of the procedures she knew would need to be done, knew Angel would never be fine with a man touching her.

"I know Angel doesn't want to know, he doesn't care as long as they're healthy…but what are they?" she asked in barely more than a whisper. She had promised Angel that they'd both be surprised, but she really hated surprises.

"Well," the doctor pushed the screen so she could see, "it appears to be a girl," she pointed out the fetus, "and a boy."

Buffy smiled, looking at the screen at her baby girl and her baby boy. In less than a month she would be a mother, and even with the news that Whistler had brought, her spirits were high. She would be a mother, and she would be bearing Angel's children.

The doctor asked her a few more questions, sleeping patterns, any discomfort, other than the usual discomfort of being pregnant, and then she let her go, handing her a towel to wipe the jelly off her stomach.

"Uh, Buffy, you're my last patient for the day, as you probably knew. Do you need a ride? It's not trouble at all." She asked as Buffy bent awkwardly to grab her coat.

"Nah, I'll call a cab, if you insist." She didn't know why she felt compelled to lie, but she did, "Thanks anyway." she smiled at the pretty doctor.

She went outside, and made a show of calling a cab. It had started to rain.

**-Part 3-**

Faith, once Buffy had hung up on her in disbelief, decided to confront Angel personally. She trapped him in the apartment. She had to wait twenty minutes before he showed up, carrying a strangely heavy box.

She didn't knock in the door, just pushed it open, confronting him. "Don't lie to me, I saw you groping that other woman, and I saw you kill. You called me by my name, damn it!

"Faith, what are you talking about?"

"You've been distracted, distant with Buffy, her own words, terse with me, and I saw you with my own damned eyes, feeling up that brunette slut! And then you killed that red head. You sure like sluts, don't you? Why don't you try me on for size, I used to get around well enough."

"The last person I fed off of was you," he said quietly. Her anger flagged as she saw the pain and remorse in his eyes.

"But-But I saw you, with the brunette and the red head…you were…"

"Brunette? What did she look like?" Angel's stomach sank, hoping his gut wasn't right, "Pale? Ballerina like?"

"Well, yeah…"

"God damn it!" he rushed out of the apartment without an explanation.

He found the right apartment and kicked the door in. But a barrier prevented his entrance, and he knew she had to be leaching off someone, "Dru! I know you're here!" he yelled into the apartment.

"The same, but so different," she floated into his sight.

"How did you do it?" he asked, pressing against the barrier in the off chance that it would fall and he could kill her.

"So many stars, so many worlds, so many dimensions. The stars see all, watch over all," she swayed her hands over her head, lost in her own world.

"You brought him from another dimension?" he roared, having known Drusilla enough to understand her ramblings.

"He's tainted, just like you. So much the same, but not so different."

"What do you mean, where is he?"

"Ruining you!" she spat, "You abandoned me! I will make your life miserable!" she screamed, "The moon spits on you!"

There was a crash of thunder and rain hit the windows, driven by a forceful wind.

"Mommy cries…where is her Daddy?" she asked, "One comes near, but it isn't the one she seeks."

It hit him that Buffy was missing, and he rushed out of the building, pulling out his cell phone as he ran.

--

She stood in the sprinkling rain, waiting for something. She almost hoped Angel would show up, apologize profusely, and take her to some expensive restaurant she was underdressed and too pregnant for.

"Buff," a voice said from beside her. She jumped.

"Thank god! Angel- "the nickname and his tone and Faith's call all came together, and her heart broke, "us."

"Whoa, ye catch on quick. I always knew you were bright. Whoa, can't say I'm liking the preggo look, Buff."

Tears welled in her eyes, "Go to hell!" she fought to get out of her closed throat.

"Ye sent me there, bitch. Not even me, but your lover boy, sweet Angel. He makes me sick, and so do ye, running back to him."

"H-How?"

"Wouldna ye like to know?" he taunted. "I've killed many pregnant women, why shouldna I kill ye?" he asked, advancing towards her.

"Because they're yours!" she cried, breaking down, "I wish they were his, but it was you!" she broke down, tears streaming down her face, but they were masked by the rain.

He took a step back, before catching himself. He had made a deal, "How that must hurt ya." The Irish brogue was slipping, his days outside of Ireland slowly presenting themselves in his voice. "You gave in to your lust, thinking no one would be the wiser, and yet you were caught. Caught with the forbidden fruit. You let yourself be a slave to your desires, and you got caught. I hope- they, did you say?- are as sadistic as I am, and they make your life the living hell you've made mine, being with that dog."

Then he ran off. Alone, helpless, broken, both heart and soul, blinded by tears, she backed up until she hit the brick wall, sliding down the rough exterior until she was sitting on the wet sidewalk.

Faith was right. Somehow Angelus was back.

And then it hit her. She only knew one way for Angel to lose his soul. And it hadn't been with her.

Whatever resolve she had had left broke. She had been strong after learning that one of her children was to be evil. She had stayed strong during Dawn's continued recovery. She had felt sorry for herself at Angel's snubbing. But she had never thought it would come to this.

She sat on the cold, wet New York city sidewalk, her will broken, her heart broken, and all hope lost.

"If there is a God up there, please, kill me now!" she sobbed.

Thunder crashed, seeming to rattle the sidewalk itself. Lightening streaked across the skyscraper filled sky. It started to rain in earnest.

--

Her cell phone was going straight to voicemail, and he had no idea where she was. Even the connection they seemed to share could not lead him to her. It seemed to be broken, and he hated that thought.

So he called the only person he could think of, "Will, Buffy's missing. I need a locator spell. ASAP. I have a feeling she's in danger." He hung up, calling Faith's cell. Before she could answer, he barked out, "Buffy's in danger. I want you and Connor to go look for her. Dawn and Kathy need to stay at the house incase she shows up. Her phones off."

"She said she had an appointment-" It was then that he realized where she was. He hung up the phone, breaking into a run.

--

"Miss? Miss, are you alright?" a limo had stopped at the curb, and someone stepped out, but she didn't look up, hiding her face in her arms.

"I-I'm fine. G-Go away! P-Please!" she didn't look up at him, didn't want his pity.

"You're pregnant," the guy's voice held mixed emotions, and she couldn't figure out if he was surprised or not, "Please, let me get you home. It's not trouble, really."

She looked up at him, tears and rain streaming down her face. She nodded, and he held out a hand to help her up.

Angel turned the corner as the stranger helped her into the limp. And then she was gone.

He stopped running, staring after her a moment, before returning to the apartment, calling Faith on the way. There was nothing more he could do. At least she was out of the rain. He just hoped she'd come home. Besides, he owed Faith an explanation.

--

They rode around in the limo for awhile, she really didn't care where she was going, she just didn't want to go home and break the news to Kathy and Dawn, or tell Faith that she had been right. After about an hour, the limo stopped, and she looked up to stare at a familiar building.

"How did you-" she asked, turning to the man.

"I've been…watching over you. Think of me…as your guardian angel," he gave her a coy smile. A smile she couldn't return.

"Thank you…I-I just want to be alone right now…"

"I understand. Good night." He said as she let herself out of the car.

She stared at the building as the limo drove off, and then slowly started climbing the stairs.

**-Part 4-**

"She's here," she called out.

"We'll go on as planned, then. I've worked hard on this, I don't want it ruined for her." The assemblage nodded.

--

The apartment was dark when she entered. Closing the door, she leaned against it, sobbing once more.

"Buffy?" the voice came out of the shadows, and she jumped.

"Stay away from me! I know who you are! You're not him!" she cried, groping for a weapon.

"So you've met Angelus then?"

"What?" she asked, confused.

He moved towards her, placing his hands on her shoulders, and she didn't fight it. He sighed, "Drusilla's been in town for some time. I didn't tell you because I didn't want to worry you. She managed to get someone to bring Angelus here from another dimension."

"B-But Faith said-"

"I was wrong. I saw Angelus, but he didn't stay long enough for me to realize it wasn't our Angel," Faith said in the darkness, "I jumped to conclusions. You were right, Angel can't become Angelus anymore."

"B-But you…" she burst into tears, and the words came out in a torrent, "You've been so distant, and you always said you loved me, but you hadn't, and you don't find me attractive anymore, and the stretch marks, and you're never here, I never get to see you…"

"Shh…shhh," he soothed her, taking her into his arms. She let his familiar scent wash over her, and his words lull her fears.

She pulled out of his arms, "Why is Faith here? And why are the lights off?" she sniffed.

He laughed. She just stared, he was laughing at her. He must have seen her face, because he hastened, "I'm not laughing at you, in all of this, I forgot." He reached to flick the light switch, and she saw the apartment had been transformed. Streamers and balloons were everywhere. A pile of wrapped gifts sat on the coffee table.

"Whose birthday is it?" she asked, confused, as she saw her friends stand up from there hiding places.

He laughed again, and she let the sound wash over her, let it make her feel like everything was alright, "It's a Baby Shower, silly," he knew he was trying too hard to make her feel better, but when she smiled, he knew it was worth it.

"Those are for me?" she asked, her smile contrasting the tears still running down her cheeks.

"Uh huh. I invited your friends here to see you, too." He didn't mention that they were willing to stay until she had given birth, mostly for moral support, though they had missed her.

"Hi, guys," she said, running a hand through her bedraggled hair, feeling like something the dog had dragged in.

"I think your friends can deal without you for a bit longer," he said, leading her towards the bedroom. He led her through the bedroom and into the bathroom, where he helped her out of her wet clothes, and into the shower. Somehow his clothes ended up next to hers, and he joined her. She was afraid he might be repulsed by her stretch marks, but he didn't say anything about them as he ran the washcloth over her body. Just his touch made her feel loved all over.

Then he led her into the bedroom, choosing another outfit for her, something better than the sweats and tank top she had previously been wearing. When they reentered the living room half an hour later, she was in a much better mood, especially when she learned there was cake.

Soon she was surrounded by her friends, full of cake and ice cream, and other delicious goodies Angel had cooked up, ripping the paper off of gifts her friends had brought.

And after they had gone, Angel led her back into their room, and dispelled any of her fears that he didn't love her anymore, or that he found her unattractive.

--

"I upheld my end of the deal, send me back," he ordered the sorcerer. Dylan sighed, and set up the ritual to send the vampire back to his own dimension. Drusilla would never forgive him for it, but he couldn't have him running around forever. Already Buffy knew of the double, but it had given him a chance to get closer to her.

--

**IN A DIMENSION FAR, FAR AWAY….**

He opened his eyes after he felt the effects of the spell wear off, and stared at the castle he and his wicked princess ruled from. He smiled, walking up the stone walk.

She met him at the door, a look of fury in her eyes, "Where have you been?" she demanded, "You ran away, and you will have to pay the price for it," she threatened, and he smiled at the thought of all the ways his dark slayer would make him pay.

He pulled her to him and kissed her roughly. "Ah, Faith, what would I do without you punishing me for all my wrongs?" he asked once he let her go.

She pointed inside, her face stony, and he grinned again, following her orders. A dominant woman wasn't so bad…


	11. Chapter 11

**Immortal: the Virtual Series**  
Episode 2.11: Cascading Radiance  
Written by the Main Slayer  
Original airdate: July 1, 2005  
Episode rating: M

**-Part 1-**

The sun poured threw the window of the penthouse suite. Flowing along the floor as if it were a gliding hawk flowing through the sky. It spilled onto the crimson red sheets of Buffy's bed as she slept. Her doctor had put her on bed rest for the remaining weeks of her pregnancy to keep herself and her babies safe. After their trying episode with the return of Angelus, Buffy had found that her tolerance for stress was much lower. She had turned in early that night and hoped that sleep would come to her quickly. Angel didn't come to bed that night. She didn't sleep as soundly and found that even the slightest movement was hard to sleep through. Buffy had been hurt that the man she loved refused to come to her, but she soon found that the silence of sleeping on her own made her sleep soundly. Buffy continued to sleep as dreams and images floated through her mind. She focused on the images forcing herself to find peach in her sleep…

_Buffy stood on the edge of a bluff. She looked out on the ocean and breathed in heavily. A great feeling of peace washed over her as she looked out onto the beautiful view. Buffy smoothed her hands down her stomach and frowned. She looked down and noticed that she wasn't pregnant any more. Her mind filled with panic as she whirled around to find that behind her was a huge home behind her. Buffy frowned and slowly walked towards it. Her feet padded against the hard ground as she broke into a slight run. She heard children laughter as she approached the house. Buffy put out her hand to open the door and pushed the door open._

_"Hello?" She called. No one answered. Buffy entered the house and quietly shut the door. Buffy looked into the living room and then the dinning room. There was no furniture in either room. Buffy frowned again and listened for the voices. For the laughter. Buffy moved into the dinning room that was connected to a large bay window leading to the kitchen._

_"Hello?" Buffy called again as she moved towards the window. Buffy peered over the window and noticed that there was no table, no chairs, no appliances, and most definitely no people. Buffy decided to move back towards the living room where she found the entrance to a large den. Buffy opened the door and a black cat ran out of the room. Buffy jumped back and put her hand to her chest. The cat looked up at her and cocked its head to the side. Purring loudly Buffy knelt down to the cat's level and patted its head._

_"Hello kitty. Do you know where everyone is?" Buffy asked the cat as she meowed at her. Buffy picked up the cat and carried it to the stairs. Buffy headed up the stairs with caution penetrating her every nerve. Once at the top of the stairs Buffy heard the laughter again. Buffy moved towards one of the bedrooms and opened the door. Two children sat in the middle of the room playing with toys. They turned to look at Buffy and Buffy smiled._

_"I want this to be my room." The little girl stated._

_"You always get the better rooms." The young boy said with a glare. Buffy put the cat down and headed to the center of the room. Buffy knelt down to the children and smiled._

_"It's your sisters turn to have her choice of room. You had it the last time." Buffy stated simply. The young boy looked up at Buffy and pouted._

_"It's not fair."_

_"Life is not fair." Buffy stated. She stood and looked down at the children. Suddenly arms wrapped around her waist and she entwined her fingers with her mates. Buffy looked up at him and smiled._

_"Home sweet home." He said. Buffy smiled and shut her eyes slightly when she opened the again the world she had just seen seemed different. What Buffy saw now, frightened her. Instead of a blue sky surrounded by white clouds, a red sky loomed overhead. Rain poured down from the clouds like tears. Lightening hit the ground and thunder raped the sky overhead. Rain streaked Buffy's face as she peered out into the distance as two figures fought each other. Buffy turned to find some help but she found nothing but a sea of blood flowing as rivers. Buffy turned again to the figures and found that they were closer to her. She moved towards them and pain and suffering filled her heart. She knew who they were. She knew what they were doing. Buffy tried to shout to them but found that she had no voice. She focused on the images and shocked filled her body. A man and woman fought on the bluff. A man and a woman that she knew all too well. Tears welled in her eyes as the man struck out his hand and wrapped around the woman's neck. Buffy held her hand to her mouth and fell to the ground._

_"No!" Buffy shouted as the man turned to face her. His eyes glowed red as he looked at her._

_"This is her fate. And this is yours." With that the bones in the woman's neck cracked. The man dropped the limp dead body of the woman and laughed. Buffy closed her eyes and again shifted worlds. She was at the edge of the bluff holding the dead body of her daughter. Buffy sobbed as she tried to find help as she tried to find her voice to cry out. Grief overwhelmed the Slayer and she let her head fall on her daughter's dead body._

_"I am so sorry," Buffy wept, "I couldn't stop him. I couldn't protect you. I'm so sorry." Buffy swept the hair away from her daughter's face and stared into the auburn eyes of the corpse. Buffy closed her daughter's eyes and stood. She looked out to the red sky that burned the horizon. She stepped towards the edge of the bluff, and jumped…._

Buffy's eyes flew open and she sat up suddenly. Breathing heavily Buffy grasped her belly and let the fresh tears stain her cheeks. Buffy tried to cry out for Angel but found that she was too scared to form words. Buffy leaned back against the headboard of her bed and closed her eyes. _It was just a dream._ But Buffy knew that it wasn't. She knew that somehow, this vision, this dream, was real. That this was the truth that surrounded her children. Buffy had to find a way to stop it from happening. She couldn't let it happen. Buffy slowly got out of bed and put on a pair of jeans and a tank top. She put a large overcoat on and pressed her ear against the door. She listened for voice but heard none. She slowly opened the door and headed out of her room. She found that no one was home when she entered the living room. There was a note from Angel on the kitchen table.

_Buffy,_

_Connor is out with Faith. Dawn and Kathy are at the mall and I have gone out to work and then to get some food for later. STAY IN BED! Doctors order…my orders. I love you._

_Angel_

Buffy smiled and put the note down. She picked up her purse and opened it. She took out her cell phone and put it down beside the note. Buffy added her own message to the note…

_I'm sorry. I just can't. Love you all,_

_Buffy_

Buffy took her purse and some extra cash and headed for the door. She opened the door and looked at her home. She just had to find a way to stop this. Even if it meant the end of her life. Buffy knew that she couldn't do this to the world. Couldn't do this to Angel, to her children. It had to end. Buffy shut the door and walked out on her life.

**-Part 2-**

Buffy arrived at the train station just in time to catch the first train out of New York. She stood at the window and gave the woman all the information she needed. The woman looked at her several times and sighed. Buffy was sure she was wondering why she was traveling while pregnant. Buffy simply thanked her and took her ticket. Buffy was sure not to use her credit card, cash only. She waited for the train and stepped on when they called for boarding. Buffy sat by herself for the majority of the trip. During a stop an elderly woman sat next to her. She was good company. When the woman got off, Buffy sat alone again. She tried to have a nap but found that sleep didn't come easily. She was awake for the majority of the evening as the train traveled to its final destination. The attendant came up to her and nudged her slightly. Buffy opened her eyes and looked up at her.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Can I get you anything?"

"Water. Please." Buffy said. The attendant left and came back with her water. Buffy stared out onto the landscape as the train whistled along the tracks. Buffy knew what she was doing was wrong, but there had to be a way to end. And there was. She knew the only answer was to do what no one would do. The train arrived at its final stop at 10 p.m. Buffy then took a taxi to the airport and bought a one way ticket to the one place Angel would never return to. Ireland.

--

Angel had the worst day at work. There had been non-stop paper work and non-stop phone calls about a case that was at a dead end. He left work at 11-p.m. way later than he had expected. He had tried phoning the house several times but got the machine every time. He figured Buffy was still sleeping. Angel turned onto his street and found that what he saw was not the usual sight. Police siren and lights flashed as they parked in front of Angel's building. Angel parked his car and entered his building. Fear rushed through him as he tore up the stairs taking 5 at a time. He arrived at the penthouse to find that the door was open and the police were walking in and out. Officer Morris saw Angel coming and walked towards him.

"Angel."

"Max, what the hell is going on?" Angel demanded. Max tried to get a word in but Angel pushed past him and entered his home. Dawn, Kathy, Connor and Faith all waited for him inside. Angel walked up to them and looked at his son.

"What is wrong? What is going on here?" Dawn turned to him with tears in her eyes.

"I came home from school and," Dawn started.

"And what!" Angel asked.

"Buffy was gone." Dawn cried. Angel was shocked. He went into his bedroom and noticed that she wasn't there. He came back to the kitchen and looked blankly at everyone.

"What do you mean, she is gone. Where did she go?" Angel asked. Tear forming at the brim of his eyes.

"She left a note." Dawn handed Angel the note that he had left her in the morning. There was a small addition to the note as Angel read. Angel crumpled the note and allowed the tears to fall. Anger then enveloped his body. He turned to face his boss.

"What are you doing to find her? What leads do you have?" Angel asked him.

"Angel, the best we can tell you is that the security cameras have her leaving the penthouse at 1pm this afternoon. She was then spotted at her bank. She withdrew a lot of money, and after that we don't know. We are trying to track down the cab driver that took her around town but he seems to be missing. I don't know what to tell you other than, we will find her." Angel looked down at the ground. Buffy was gone. Why would she leave? Where would she be going? What is she thinking? Angel moved away from everyone and headed to the window and looked out on the New York horizon. Angel had to find her. He knew that the police would do what they could, but he had to do it on his own. That was the only way he would find her. Angel closed his eyes and thought of Buffy. _Where are you my love? Where are you?_

--

Buffy tried to sleep on the plane. She closed her eyes several times and woke up within 10 minutes. She was too scared to close her eyes. She kept seeing the same picture over and over in her head…

_"This is her fate. And this is yours." With that the bones in the woman's neck cracked. The man dropped the limp dead body of the woman and laughed. Buffy closed her eyes and again shifted worlds. She was at the edge of the bluff holding the dead body of her daughter. Buffy sobbed as she tried to find help as she tried to find her voice to cry out. Grief overwhelmed the Slayer and she let her head fall on her daughter's dead body._

Buffy's eyes flew open for a third time only to find that the plane had landed. The flight attendant was standing over her smiling.

"We are here miss." She said. Buffy smiled and allowed the woman to help her up. Buffy was escorted to a cab and the cab driver took her to the hotel. Buffy was silent the whole trip but the driver kept trying to keep a conversation.

"Is this your first trip to Galway, miss?" He asked.

"Yes."

"What do you think so far?" He asked her.

"Its quiet." She stated simply. Buffy stopped talking after that. She checked into her hotel room and ordered some dinner. She unpacked her belongings and settled down to eat her dinner. She changed into her nightgown and climbed into her bed. She lay awake in her new home for several hours before slipping into a deep sleep.

_Buffy opened her eyes to find that the world was changed. There was a large castle looming ahead of her. Buffy walked towards the castle following a path of dismembered bodies and dead animals. Blood flowed down the hillside as Buffy approached the monstrosity. Buffy refused to look at the ground as blank eyes stared up at her. She took hold of the large knocker and slammed it down one, two, three times. The door opened slowly and Buffy maneuvered her way through the tiny crack in the door. She took down a burning torched and looked around the large entrance._

_"Hello?" Buffy called. Buffy walked towards the stairs and headed up the large staircase. She was unsure of where she was. All of the signs and labels where in Gaelic. Buffy tried to remember a phrase but found that it was too hard for her remember. Giving up, Buffy moved towards a door that had a light emitting from it. Buffy furrowed her brow and pushed the door open. Candles lit the entire room. They were scattered all around creating a soft glow that almost made the room feel pleasant. Buffy's eyes drifted around the room and focused on the bed. A thought flew threw her mind. She remembered what Giles had found in his bed the night the Jenny died. Fear took over Buffy's body and she moved towards the bed. Someone was in it. Someone was tied to the bedposts with red satin scarves. Buffy stood at the edge of the bed and took hold of the satin sheet covering the body. Before she pulled it a figure came up behind her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and bent his head down to whisper in her ear._

_"Mother," He said. Buffy's eyes widened, but she didn't turn around, "You are here. I was waiting for you."_

_"Were you." Buffy said swallowing her tears._

_"Oh yes. This is for you. A gift. I thought you would like it." He stated._

_"And what is it?" Buffy whispered._

_"Oh, you will have to wait and see," He moved away from her and looked down at the body under the sheets, "I have been waiting a long time to see your reaction to my gift." Buffy raised her head to look at her son. She saw nothing but his red eyes glowing at her._

_"Why can't I see you?" She asked._

_"You are not meant to see me, you are only meant to see what I want you to see," He moved into the shadows and laughed, "And what you are meant to see is under that sheet." The eyes disappeared leaving Buffy alone with the body. Tears stained Buffy's face as she held tight to the sheet. Buffy slowly pulled the sheet down to reveal what she was meant to see. Buffy dropped the sheet and put her hand to her mouth. She bent over and threw up silently. She looked up again and forced herself to look at the scene before her. Blood stained the sheets and the floor. Small cuts were all over the naked body, as it lay helplessly tied to the bed. The person before her had bled out. They had died slowly and painfully. Buffy cried out as she stared into the blank cold eyes of her lover, Angel._

Buffy's eyes flew open as she cried out into the night. Trying to catch her breath Buffy stared into the darkness of her room. She slowly got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. She turned on the cold water and splashed her face. She looked up into the mirror and stared at herself. Tears began to form in her eyes as she thought of the evil that was growing within her. It had to end. And it would.

**-Part 3-**

Angel knew that the only way to find Buffy was to dig up old contacts. An old friend of his that he used to know when he first came to New York was a demon named Mickey. He was a Chaos demon that was related to the same one who Drusilla left Spike for. Angel had never told that to Spike, but he still found it amusing. Mickey was a club owner who had taken Angel in and given him some food during his rat rage. Angel hadn't been back to that bar in years. After he had met Whistler, Mickey was pretty much old news to Angel. He wasn't sure if he would even talk to him. Angel hadn't called, he simply walked into the blood bar and heads turned. He moved towards the bar and sat down on a stool. The bar tender turned around and gave him a look.

"It's been a while."

"It has. Is Mickey in?" Angel asked.

"He don't want to see you, man."

"I realize that, but it's a matter of life and death." Angel said to him.

"Sorry, dude. There is no way you are getting back there." The bartender stated.

"I don't think you are hearing me correctly," Angel whipped out a stake and drove it threw the bartender's chest just missing his heart, "I need to speak to him. Now."

"Sure thing." Angel released the bartender and he scurried away to find Mickey. He came back and gave Angel a nod. Angel moved towards the back entrance and entered the room. Mickey was there along with two other load sharks, literally. Mickey turned to him and smiled.

"Angelus. Long time no see." He stated.

"Its just Angel now."

"Right, of course it is. What can I do for you?" Mickey offered.

"I need your help."

"You do? And what makes you think I am going to help you?" Mickey said to him. Angel threw and envelop on the table and smiled at him.

"These." Angel stated simply. Mickey opened the folder and looked at the pictures. They were of him with another Chaos demon. The problem…Mickey was married. Mickey put the pictures back in the folder and looked at Angel.

"Maybe I can help you out."

"You better." Angel said to him as he sat down. Mickey told the loan sharks to get out and sat down in front of his old friend.

"So what is? Blood? Money? Mistress?"

"No. Buffy. The Slayer. Where is she?" Angel asked.

"How would I know. I have never met her." Mickey said leaning back into his chair.

"Mickey, you know everything. You know when people come into New York and when the leave. I want to know where she went."

"What's it to you?" Mickey asked.

"She is carrying my children. I love her. I want her back." Angel said.

"How sweet. A vampire and a Slayer having children. It's enough to make you sick." Mickey said.

"I don't have a lot of time here. So tell me where she headed to and I will be on my way." Angel said to him. Mickey could tell that he was serious. Mickey signed and rested his elbows on the table.

"I tell you, you make those pictures disappear?"

"Of course."

"She was headed out of town on a train. Bound for Los Angeles. That is as much as I know. I don't go beyond my jurisdiction if you know what I mean." Mickey said with a chuckle.

"Thanks Mic. You have been a big help." Angel said.

"I don't know why you are going after her." Mickey said to him. Angel stopped.

"Why is that?"

"We all know what is coming. What she has inside her. It's better to let her do whatever it is she is going to do. She knows what's coming. You might as well give up." Mickey said.

"Never going to happen. See the difference between you and me, I see the good in every person. Even those destined to be bad." Angel left the club and hailed a taxi. Angel got in and dialed his house. Connor picked up on the second ring.

"Dad!"

"Connor, I got a tip that Buffy is headed to LA I'm heading there now."

"Should I tell the cops?" Connor asked.

"No," Angel said, "Let them think they know what they are doing."

"Okay."

"Do me a favor." Angel said to his son.

"Anything." Connor replied.

"Tell Faith to meet me at the train station in 15 minutes she is coming with me." Connor and Angel hung up as the taxi raced towards the train station. _What's in LA, Buffy? Why are you headed there?_

--

Buffy took a packed lunch with her as she packed for a long hike. She was sure she would exert herself, but it didn't matter. What was waiting up at the top of the mountain was nothing really worth seeing. She left the hotel at 3-p.m. and asked the front man to get her a cab. She climbed in and told the cab driver where to go. From her dream she recognized the castle from a brochure at the airport. She and picked up the brochure and made sure to know when the trails where open and when they weren't. The trails closed at 4-p.m. and wouldn't be checked until the next morning. Buffy paid the cab driver and waited until the last hiker came down from the mountain. Buffy looked up and saw the looming castle from her dream stare down at her. She had to get up there. When the closed sign finally went up and the lights went out, Buffy broke in and started the long climb to the top of the large mountain.

--

Faith arrived at the train station within 10 minutes. Angel was already waiting for her with a ticket. Faith walked up to him and gave him a hug.

"How are you holding up?" She asked.

"Fine," Angel replied handing her the ticket, "You are to go to England and let Giles know what is happening."

"I thought I was coming with you?" Faith asked.

"No. I have to do this on my own," Angel said, "I need you to get Willow to do a locator spell. You should be in London within the next day or so."

"Do we have that long?" Faith asked.

"I hope so." Angel said. Faith and Angel said their good byes and headed to their separate platforms. Angel waited for his train as he thought of Buffy. He would find her. If it was the last thing he did.

--

Faith enjoyed her train ride. She had always loved riding the train as a little girl. She only wished that Connor were with her to enjoy it. Some day she would take him on a trip. Just the two of them, after all of this chaos was over with. Faith had phoned Willow an hour ago and still there was no return call. She was worried about Buffy and she was sure that once Willow found out what was going on she would be too. Her phone went off suddenly and she quickly answered it.

"Willow?" Faith asked.

"Faith, what is going on. You sounded like it was urgent." Willow said to her.

"It is. Buffy is missing."

"What? Why? Where is she?"

"Angel thinks she has gone to LA. We need you to do us a favor though." Faith said.

"Sure, anything."

"You need to do a locator spell. Try and find her." Faith said.

"Sure. It will take a bit to get it started but I will do it." Willow said.

"Good. I'm on my way to London right now to help you out."

"Okay. I will have Giles waiting for you at the airport." Willow said.

"Good. See you soon." Faith and Willow hung up with each other and Faith sat back in her seat. They were making progress and soon they would find Buffy.

--

The hike was long. She knew that she was getting tired. But she didn't want to stop. But her body screamed out to her to rest so she made camp halfway up the mountain. Buffy knew that she had to get up there before the trail opened again, but she had to rest or she wouldn't be able to continue. Buffy took out her tent and set up her small little camp. She brought an air mattress and a pump and made up her bed. She started a small fire so not to draw too much attention to herself. Buffy ate the food she packed and climbed into her sleeping bag. Buffy closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on a good night's sleep. But a good nights sleep didn't come.

_Buffy awoke to a harsh wind rocking her tent. She slowly emerged from her small tent and found that it was not only windy but also rain and hail pounded the ground. Buffy stood to find that a red sky loomed before her. A pinch of fear traveled up Buffy's spin as she looked at the scene ahead of her. There was a long suspended wooden bridge leading from one mountain to another. Buffy walked towards it and started the long walk to the other side. The wind roared as it assaulted the bridge. She held onto the rails as she carefully moved along the wooden planks. Ahead of her she could see a figure. It was a man. Then she heard the scream of a large, very large, flying bird. But it wasn't a bird, it was a dragon. A large dragon that had fiery red eyes that glowed in the haze of the rain ad hail. It swooped down and missed Buffy. She cried out as the dragon took a second pass at her. She then saw who the figure was. Behind him was the castle she had been looking for. She saw the demons, the vampires, and the otherworldly creatures that surround her and the castle. The man shouted at her._

_"You see mother! I will make something of myself!" He shouted, "I will be the king of the world!" Her son shouted at her and Buffy stood. The wind turned even more violent and the stress on the rope bridge started to force the ropes to snap. Buffy held on as one, two, three of the ropes connecting the bridge snapped off. Buffy cried out to her son._

_"Please! You don't want to do this to me!" She shouted._

_"I don't? You were never there for me! Neither was he!" He said to her, "Good bye mother." The final rope snapped and Buffy fell towards the rocky water blow…_

Buffy's eyes flew open and she looked around her. The tent was still. The sun began to shine into the small opening. Buffy opened the small door and looked around her. There was no rope bridge, but the castle was above her. She had to get up there. She had a quick bit to eat and then packed up her camp. The trail would be open in 4 hours. She had to make it to the top in the time. Otherwise her plans would come to an end.

**-Part 4-**

Angel arrived in LA at 4 in the morning. He didn't waste anytime. He headed straight to the one place he knew would help him, Wolfram & Hart. When Angel walked threw the big double doors, Hamilton was less than happy to see him. He put some security guys around him and Angel stopped. Hamilton smiled and looked at him.

"Look who is back."

"I'm not back, just here for information." Angel said.

"So you think you can get it? You left. You have no say in what we do." Hamilton said to him.

"Oh no," Angel said. Angel launched himself at Hamilton and took hold of his neck. Hamilton tried to get out of Angel's grasp but even his powers for the Senior Partners was not strong enough for Angel's rage that had been bottled up. Hamilton choked back and cough and gave a laugh.

"What do you want?" He hacked.

"I want to know where Buffy went to." Angel stated. He released Hamilton and turned him around, "And I want to know now."

--

Faith then made her connecting flight to London and waited to hear from either Willow or Angel. She knew that her going to London was a waste of time. Angel would find her before she even got there, but she would go anyway. Buffy was about to do something really bad and they had to find her. Faiths phone went off and she answered it quickly.

"Hello?"

"Faith, its Willow."

"Willow, thank god. Did you find Buffy?" Faith asked.

"We are having a few problems."

"What kind of problems?" Faith asked.

"We can't find her. For some unknown reason, we can't seem to locate her. I think it's the babies. Or the evil one at least. Stopping us from finding with magic." Faith banged her head against her seat and shut her eyes.

"This can't be happening." Faith said, frustration lining her every word.

"Angel will find her. He has all kinds of contacts, he will find her." Willow reassured her.

"I know he will, but I just can't believe that we can't find her. This is ridiculous." Faith said to her.

"I know it is. Have we found out who did this to Buffy yet?"

"No. We are still working on it."

"Well maybe Giles and I can work that angle a bit and find some way around it." Willow said.

"That might work. Keep at it, Will. Let me know when you figure something out." Faith hung up the phone and rested her head back again. _Please Angel, find her._

--

Hamilton opened his office door and Angel followed him. Hamilton sat down and Angel followed. He slid a file across the table.

"This is all we know about your girlfriend." Angel opened the folder and saw pictures of Buffy and some notes in the folder.

"She caught a plan at the airport, and got a one way ticket to Galway, Ireland." Hamilton said to him. Angel looked up at him and put the folder back on the table.

"Well, guess what you are going to do for me." Angel said.

"We can't, Angel. I am sorry that she is gone, but maybe you should just leave it."

"You are the second person to tell me that."

"Evil things are going to happen if these babies are born. Death. Carnage. All your nightmares will come true, and when I say nightmares I mean hers. This is way beyond you Angel. You should leave it." Hamilton said.

"I can't. Now get me a jet, and get me to Ireland. Now." Angel said to him. Hamilton sighed and picked up the phone. He made a quick call and nodded.

"There you have it. A flight to Ireland. Good luck Angel, you're going to need it." Hamilton escorted Angel to the hanger and saw him off. Within moments of the plane taking off, Hamilton picked up his phone and dialed.

"It's done." He said.

"Excellent."

"Is there anything more Wolfram & Hart can do for you, sir?" Hamilton asked.

"No. That will be all." Hamilton hung up the phone and smiled. _This will be the end._

--

Dylan smiled as he put his phone down. Things were progressing nicely. His informant told him that the nightmares were getting stronger. Forcing her over the edge. Dylan knew that his child would do this. It was perfect. The end would come and the end of the world would be fantastic.

--

Angel arrived in Ireland within the hour thanks to Wolfram & Harts jet. He wasn't sure where to start looking for Buffy. She could be anywhere. He knew that there was one person that would know her location. That knows the location of everyone in Galway, his old friend, Sandy O'Malley. Angel had always been suspicious of Sandy's death. Sandy had died from severe trauma to the neck and shoulders. At the time, Angel didn't know what it meant, but now he did. He decided the first place to look for his childhood friend was a local pub that they visited often together. When Angel arrived at the pub he noticed that it looked the exact same the last time he had been there. Angel opened the doors and stepped inside. It was like de ja'vu. Standing in that pub. He went towards the counter and gave the tender a nod.

"I'm looking for an old friend of mine, Sandy O'Malley. You ever heard of him?" The tender moved away and shouted to the back.

"Hey! Sandy! Some guy to see you." Sandy came out from the back and stopped dead in his tracks. He put a smile on his face and came over to his old friend.

"Liam! My god! It has been forever! How have you been?" He asked. They hugged and Angel smiled.

"It's Angel now. I'm well thanks. You?"

"I'm alright. Business is booming. What are you doing here?"

"I need to ask you about something, better yet, someone." Angel said.

"Sure. Come into the back and we will talk over an ale." Angel and Sandy went into the back and he sat down at a round table. He had been playing cards with some other patrons but asked them all to leave. Angel sat down and took the ale gladly.

"So what can I help you with?"

"My girlfriend. She ran off. I need to find her. I have to find her. It's really important. I need to know where she went and where she is going. Please, you have to help me find her." Sandy downed his drink and smiled.

"The pregnant Slayer."

"How did you know?"

"It's hard not to know. The only Slayer pregnant with twins from a vampire. Come on, who doesn't know is the question." Sandy leaned forward and smiled at his old friend.

"So, do you know where she is?"

"Word has it she stayed at the O'Riley inn. She left there early this morning and a cabby took her the base of old man Carry's castle. It looks like she is heading up there for something. They closed the trail when they heard that someone might be up there."

"How did they know someone was up there?"

"I told them. Angel, I'm sure you have heard this before, but you should leave this. Let her be. She knows what is coming."

"Why does everyone tell me this! What is she seeing?" Angel asked.

"Nightmares. Nightmares of the future. What it will be if those babies are born."

"No future is set in stone. You know that as well as I do." Angel said to him.

"Your wrong my friend. Your son's fate is set in stone. He will end the world."

"I refuse to believe that." Angel said.

"Then at least let me show you. Show you what she sees. Why she is up there." Sandy signaled for a fortuneteller to come in. She sat before Angel and placed a shinning glob on the table. She murmured an incantation. Angel was unsure of if he wanted to know, but he sat down and let the teller proceed.

"You're sure you want to know?" Sandy asked.

"I need to know." Angel said to him. The teller placed her hands on Angel's forehead and chest and muttered a few words and Angel's head went flying into Buffy's mind.

_"This is her fate. And this is yours." With that the bones in the woman's neck cracked. The man dropped the limp dead body of the woman and laughed. Buffy closed her eyes and again shifted worlds. She was at the edge of the bluff holding the dead body of her daughter. Buffy sobbed as she tried to find help as she tried to find her voice to cry out. Grief overwhelmed the Slayer and she let her head fall on her daughter's dead body._

_"I am so sorry," Buffy wept, "I couldn't stop him. I couldn't protect you. I'm so sorry." Buffy swept the hair away from her daughter's face and stared into the auburn eyes of the corpse. Buffy closed her daughter's eyes and stood. She looked out to the red sky that burned the horizon. She stepped towards the edge of the bluff, and jumped…._

_**FLASH**_

_Buffy slowly pulled the sheet down to reveal what she was meant to see. Buffy dropped the sheet and put her hand to her mouth. She bent over and threw up silently. She looked up again and forced herself to look at the scene before her. Blood stained the sheets and the floor. Small cuts were all over the naked body, as it lay helplessly tied to the bed. The person before her had bled out. They had died slowly and painfully. Buffy cried out as she stared into the blank cold eyes of her lover, Angel._

_**FLASH**_

_"Please! You don't want to do this to me!" She shouted._

_"I don't? You were never there for me! Neither was he!" He said to her, "Good bye mother." The final rope snapped and Buffy fell towards the rocky water blow…_

Angel came out of the trance and reeled back. Angel shook his head several times. _This can't be._ Angel looked up at Sandy with fear in his eyes.

"I told you. This will happen. Let her be." Sandy said.

"No!" Angel cried, "I have to stop her. I have to tell her that no future is set in stone. We can change it. It's all up to us and how we raise our children. Where is this mountain?" Angel demanded. Sandy gave him the direction and grabbed a cab towards the Carry castle. _Please don't let it be too late._

**-Part 5-**

Buffy finally reached the top of the mountain. She saw the old castle loom before her. She was tired and hot and hungry. She had to finish this. She had to end it. Buffy took off her pack and place it on the ground. She took off her coat and let it fall. Buffy walked towards the edge of the bluff and watched as the sun began to rise ahead of her.

--

Angel tore up the mountainside praying for the firs time in a hundred years that she was alive and well. Angel found her camp half way up the mountain and figured he was only a few, minutes behind her. Angel picked up his pace and flew up the hillside in rapid speed. Angel reached the top of the mountain and saw the castle ahead of him. Buffy's pack was on the ground ahead of him as well as her coat. Angel picked them up and looked towards the edge of the bluff, there she stood.

--

Buffy could feel Angel. She knew that he was here to save her. But that wasn't about to happen. Buffy closed her eyes and smiled.

"How did you find me?"

"If I was blind I would see you." Buffy smiled at the comment. Remembering a dream from long ago.

"Buffy please, come away from the edge. Please." Angel begged.

"I can't." Buffy said.

"Buffy, I know why you are here. What you saw." Angel said.

"You don't know." Buffy whispered.

"I do. I saw. Please come away from the edge and talk to me." Angel cried out. Buffy opened her eyes and watched as the sun began to rise. Angel saw the sun as well. He moved out of the direct rays and watched as Buffy kept her back to him. Silence flew between them. Angel had to find a way to bring back from the edge.

"Buffy please," Angel said, "Do you remember when I tried this? When I tried to kill myself because I thought that was the only answer?" Buffy's memory floated to distant memories.

"You told me that strong was fighting. And that is true! You have to fight Buffy! Whatever you saw, whatever you are feeling, I'm feeling it too."

"And what am I feeling?" Buffy shouted at him.

"You are scared. You feel alone. You are unsure of what the future will bring but you have to believe me, we can create the future we want. We don't have to listen to dreams and nightmares. The future is what we make it Buffy. Please you have to listen to me, this isn't the answer!" Angel yelled.

"You don't understand. I saw him. I saw what he can do. I saw his rage, his hate, and his anger. You don't know!" Buffy cried. Tears stained her face as the sun rose higher in the sky.

"I do! Buffy, I saw it too! I saw it!"

"He killed her! He killed our daughter. This monster inside me will kill our daughter! Will kill you! It will all lead me to do what I am about to do. So why punish you with this burden! Why should you have to live with the pain of having a child that is evil?" Buffy asked.

"Why would you want me to live with the pain and guilt of letting you kill yourself? Why would you do this to me? Did I do something wrong? Did I make you angry? How will I go on with my life without you? Without our children?" Angel asked as he allowed the tears to escape his eyes.

"You will get over it. You are stronger than me." Buffy cried.

"No I'm not! I'm not strong. You are! You are stronger than anyone I have ever met. You are the one who I look to for strength when I am feeling low. You are the one everyone looks too. You know this. You are the strong one. You are. I love you Buffy, please come towards me." Angel yelled.

"No! I won't! This has to end!" Buffy cried.

"Buffy please, I love you. I can't live my life without you in it! I can't. I'm not strong enough. Please. Don't let me be alone. Don't let us all be alone in this world without you in it? Let our children have a change at life. Have a change at changing who they are going to become. You can change this, but you have to come to me." Buffy took a step closer to the edge and looked up towards the sky. A vision appeared before her.

"Buffy." It called. Buffy's eyes widened at the sight before her.

"Mom." Buffy said silently.

"Buffy," Joyce's face appeared before her in the clouds that pillowed in the sky, "Buffy please listen. Listen to what I am going to tell you." Buffy let her tears rage down her face as she stared at her mother's face, "You have to live. You have to live, not just for yourself, but for those children. For them you must live."

"But, my son, is…"

"I know hunny, I know. He is evil. But you have the power to change it if you only look into your heart. You are the Slayer. The Slayer doesn't give up, they find a solution and they carry it out. Buffy, you must live. You have to change the fate that is before you. That is before your children. You can save them." Joyce said with a smile.

"No I can't. I'm not strong enough."

"Alone, you may not be, but together, you are strong enough. You and Angel are strong together. You can do this." Joyce said to her. Buffy looked up at her mother and smiled.

"I don't know how." Buffy said to her.

"You will figure it out in time." Joyce replied.

"I don't know…" Buffy said again.

"You will. Buffy, remember, I love you. And I will always be with you. Helping you and guiding you."

"I love you too, mom." Buffy said as she watched the shadow of her mother disappear. Angel was unsure of what had just happened but Buffy turned towards him. Her face was stained with tears, pain and a little blood. Angel stood up from his hiding place and held out his arms. Angel watched as Buffy slowly walked towards him. In a cascading radiance of light, Buffy moved towards him like an angel in her own right. When she reached Angel she fell into his arms and cried.

"Shh. It will be okay. I promise, we will fix this. We will stop this." Angel said to her. Buffy continued to cry as the sun poured over them. Angel sucked back the pain and held his girlfriend. The mother of his children. Slowly he moved her towards the safety of the house and the sat there until the sun fell from the sky and the moon rose high above the trees. Angel carried Buffy all the way down the hill and they took the cab back to the airport where the Wolfram & Hart jet was waiting for them. Buffy slept the whole way back to New York. For the first time in months, she actually slept.

--

When Angel and Buffy arrived back at the penthouse everyone was waiting for them. Faith had just reached London and had called not an hour before hand. Connor quickly called her back and told her that Buffy was back. Angel took Buffy to their room and placed her into their bed. Buffy looked up at him and smiled.

"You saved me."

"You would have done the same for me." Angel said with a smile. Angel placed his hand on her stomach and smiled. Buffy moved her hand towards his and smiled back.

"We can do this." Angel said to her.

"We can. I'm sorry for scaring you." Buffy said.

"Its over. I'm just glad you are safe." Angel said. Buffy smiled and closed her eyes. Suddenly pain shot over her face. She sat up and grasped her stomach slightly.

"What is it?" Angel asked. Buffy felt a rush of relief and then she looked up at Angel. Buffy smiled a little but allowed her fear to show threw.

"Angel, its time." Buffy said.

"Time for what?" Angel asked.

"Time to change fate." Buffy replied to him. Angel looked down and saw that Buffy's water had just broken. It really was time to change fate.


	12. Chapter 12

**Immortal: the Virtual Series  
****Episode 2.12: Double Threat**  
Written by Anne & The Main Slayer  
Original airdate: July 24, 2005  
Episode rating: K+

**-Part 1-**

_**Previously on Immortal**_

_"You told me that strong was fighting. And that is true! You have to fight Buffy! Whatever you saw, whatever you are feeling, I'm feeling it too."_

_"And what am I feeling?" Buffy shouted at him._

_"You are scared. You feel alone. You are unsure of what the future will bring but you have to believe me, we can create the future we want. We don't have to listen to dreams and nightmares. The future is what we make it Buffy. Please you have to listen to me, this isn't the answer!" Angel yelled._

_--_

_"Angel, its time." Buffy said._

_"Time for what?" Angel asked._

_"Time to change fate." Buffy replied to him. Angel looked down and saw that Buffy's water had just broken. It really was time to change fate._

Angel tore out of his bedroom and picked up the phone. He dialed their family doctor first and then the hospital. Connor, Dawn and Kathy went into the bedroom to help Buffy pack for the hospital. Angel then proceeded to phone Giles and Willow in London. He told them that Buffy was in labor and that once the babies were born he would call them. As Angel made the calls Buffy took out the overnight bag she had prepared a while ago and put on her sweater. Connor took her bag and headed for the door as Angel grabbed his keys. Dawn and Kathy helped Buffy to the door and helped her put her coat on. Angel handed the keys to Connor and told him to meet them out front with the car. Dawn and Kathy headed out with him as Angel and Buffy looked at each other.

"You ready?" He asked her.

"More than I could ever be." Buffy said to him. Angel kissed her and gave her a hug and together they headed out the door.

--

Buffy and the gang arrived at the hospital in record time and were emitted right away. Buffy changed into the less than fashionable hospital gown and got into bed. The nurse set up Buffy's IV and helped her get comfortable. Now, all they had to do was wait. Angel stayed by Buffy side as Connor, Dawn and Kathy came and went. Connor was the wheelman, driving Dawn and Kathy were they wanted and getting Buffy whatever she needed. It was 11:00 before the doctor arrived and Buffy waited patiently as he ran through the usual baby talk.

"Hello everyone!" He said as he entered the room.

"Hi." Buffy said to him.

"How are you doing?" He asked her.

"I'm fine." Buffy said.

"No pain? No discomfort?" He asked her as he propped up her legs to see how far along she was.

"Nope. None." Buffy replied. Connor, Dawn & Kathy turned away as the doctor did his exam.

"Well that is good," The doctor said as he finished, "You are only 2 centimeters dilated. We are going to be here for a while still."

"Fine by me." Buffy said.

"I am hoping that we can deliver naturally, but with twins, in most case…well not most cases, all cases, we deliver via C-section. We will try for a natural birth as we always do, but it may not happen. Just be patient and I will be back in a while to check up on you. Let me know when the pain becomes too much."

"I will." Buffy said with a smile. The doctor left and Buffy turned her head back to Angel. Angel smiled and gave her hand a kiss. There was silence in the room as Buffy and Angel simply looked at each other. Connor decided it was time to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Well, I can see things are going well here. Faith is coming back and I told her I would pick her up from the train station." He said.

"Sure." Angel said to him not even looking up.

"Okay. I'm gone then." Connor said. Dawn and Kathy looked at him and waved.

"Wait for us! Call us when they come!" Dawn and Kathy ran after Connor and left Buffy and Angel to be with each other.

--

_Joyce looked down at Buffy and Angel as they awaited the birth of the twins. A single tear rolled down her cheek as she watched them talk and kiss and smile. She wished so much that she could be with her daughter as her grandchildren were born. But all she could do was watch and wait and send prayers down to Buffy and Angel. She had never really liked Angel but then she had never really given him a chance. Buffy looked happy with him. And that was all that mattered. She wanted so much to give him the chance. To be there for them as they became parents, but there was nothing she could do as she watched from the sidelines. Watched as her first-born baby became a mother._

--

Dylan watched. He liked to watch. He was good at it. He would watch the world go by if he could. He enjoyed watching people self-destruct. He enjoyed watching them be happy, sad, energetic, sympathetic, and vengeful. He loved human emotions. They had such a variety of them. He was watching now as the emotions of the Slayer and vampire changed upon the pending birth of their children. Dylan was about to become a father as well. He would have his moment in the spotlight even if the DNA of his son had been changed. He would be evil. And he would bring about the end of the world. Dylan smiled then. Knowing that the worlds doom was only hours away from beginning. It would be a long time coming, and he may not see its end, but he will be there. Watching as the world itself comes to a screeching halt.

--

Angel watched as his lover closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. He hoped that what she was dreaming was not a nightmare but a vision of hope, something happy and good. Angel held her hand as she breathed in and out. As her eyes moved around and her mouth parted slightly. Buffy scrunched her face and let out a sign as she tried to shift her in her sleep. Angel laughed as he watched her move around. Dreams of hope, which was what was keeping this together. That is what the Slayer dreamt…

_Buffy sat in her rocking chair and silently sang a lullaby. Her children in her arms she looked down at their faces as she softly touched their faces. Slowly she stood and moved towards their beds. Two cribs awaited them. One had wildflowers, birds, green grass, and a rainbow surrounding it. Small forest animals were inside the crib as Buffy put her daughter into bed. She smiled at the little angel as the tiny animals went up to her and gave her kisses. As the sun beamed down on her and made her giggle with excitement. Buffy then moved towards the second crib. Where night and darkness surrounded it. A full moon rose high above the crib as a coyote howled to the midnight sky. Glowing eyes peered out from dead trees and shadows danced as the moon cast an eerie glow over the dark bed. Buffy hesitated only a moment and knew that there was no change. She placed her son in his crib and looked down at him. His eyes glowed red as he looked up at his mother. He smiled, and laughed slightly as the shadows took hold of the crib…_

Buffy opened her eyes and swallowed hard. It was dreams like this that almost made her destroy her family. It was dreams like this that made her want to run away and hid. But, she knew that Angel had been right. Strong was fighting, so she would have to fight. Have to fight for her son's life and his destiny.

**Part 2- **

Willow stood in a private room, all alone, honing every fiber of her being in on the task at hand. The objects surrounding her began to swirl around as a great wind swept into the room. Images suddenly swept into her head…

--

_"That was excellent, lover," Angelus complimented, "If you would just untie me, I could teach you a lot more." Buffy sauntered behind him and easily snapped the bonds holding him against the chair. Once he was out of the chair, he grabbed Buffy and threw her…along with himself…to the ground and thrust into her so quickly Buffy didn't know what was going on. _

_"Yes…" Buffy cried out as sparks of pleasure flew inside her body, "…harder, Angelus, please…I need you." As their eyes closed in pleasure, they didn't notice a bright white light surround them for a few seconds and then decrease to a small ball of light that disappeared at Buffy's stomach. _

flash

_"You're having twins"_

flash

--

_Dylan chanting quietly as the Slayer slumbered._

flash

More and more images of the past flooded Willow's mind as she then saw Buffy crying; Doyle told her that her child was evil…but Willow sensed something else…something different about the boy child, and it wasn't his rewritten prophecy. The child that was foretold to be evil…wasn't Angel's…it wasn't Angelus' either. 'But how?' Willow's thoughts wandered for a millisecond.

--

"AHHHH!!!!" Buffy let out another wail, making Angel and the others in the room wince.

"Keep pushing, Buffy!" the doctor ordered.

"What do you think I'm doing?" She cried out in frustration, "You," she glared at Angel, "are NEVER touching me again!"

"She doesn't mean that," Angel tried to laugh at the nurses and doctors.

"You wanna bet?"

Buffy felt like her insides were about to explode out of her body. She had experienced pain before with being the Slayer but nothing like this. She had come in that night and had minimal if no pain at all. She was doing fine. It took a long time for the actual contractions hit, and she thought that her body was being pulled in different directions the minute the first heavy wave hit her. Her face was red and she was sweating like crazy. Angel had her hand and put his other hand over her forehead. A wet cloth was over her head as she breathed in and out. Buffy was sure that no matter what she would experience in the future, nothing would be this bad. She had to get this finished. She didn't think there was much more she could take.

"Get it out of me!!!" She cried.

"We are almost done, Buffy. Just one more huge push and the first baby will be out." The doctor said to her. In the beginning the doctor had been sure that Buffy would have to deliver by C-section. But to his surprise, she was more than capable of having a natural birth. It had been the first time in a long time that this had happened, if ever. Buffy had incredible stamina, she would get threw this fine.

"Angel." Buffy cried.

"Yes?" Angel asked her.

"When this is over," She said to him calmly, "You are going to go to hell and back again! I swear it!!! You have no idea how much I HATE you right now!"

The seriousness of her last comment made Angel's eyes go wide as the doctor said, "I see a head!" Buffy scrunched up her face in determination and wailed as she pushed her first child out. "It's a girl!" the doctor cheered merrily.

--

As Dylan watched, something began to tear up at his insides…or rather, his son's insides. He felt the bond with his son and Buffy quickly disappearing. 'It's the witch' a little voice inside of his head told him. He tried summoning his powers, but the witch was too strong…

--

Willow's eyes had now become an eerie silver color. "Bring back what was originally created! Let the change come undone! Now! Now!"

--

A brilliant silver and gold flash blasted through Buffy's hospital room. 'Could it be?' Angel thought to himself, 'Did Willow get the spell?' Buffy wailed a second time and snapped Angel's attention back to her. She had only one more push and then there were two. Suddenly, he heard the doctor say 'It's a boy!' Buffy had fallen back on the bed in relief. Angel suddenly found himself with his two children in his arms. He sat down next to Buffy, whispering, "Look at how beautiful they are."

Buffy looked at them with a surge or pride, joy, protectiveness, and love. There was a gold glow in her son's eyes, and Buffy knew that Willow was able to change something...

--

Dylan collapsed on the floor, screaming his lungs out. His connection…his son…gone…just like that…in a moment…and the child's father was now…_Angelus_? Suddenly, all pain of paternity being taken away gone, Dylan let out a cruel laugh…knowing that the child's destiny had not been changed…

--

"I want her name to be Kera," Buffy said from the bed, now holding both of her children, "Kera Marie." Buffy smiled as Angel bent down to give her a kiss.

"Tristan Ryan," Angel said, "I've always liked the name. They are both Irish you know."

"Really?" Buffy asked him.

"Yes. Kera means 'pure' and Tristan means 'bold or melancholy'." Angel stated as he looked at his children.

"Their beautiful names." Buffy said as her eyes slowly closed and opened.

"You should get some sleep, Buffy." Angel said. Buffy opened her eyes and smiled.

"No, I'm fine. I just want to hold them some more." Buffy said.

"You will have plenty of time tomorrow, and the day after that, and the day after that. They are ours you know." Angel said to her as he got the nurse to come in for the babies. The nurse came and took the babies to the nursery and Buffy put her head back and closed her eyes.

"Angel." Buffy said quietly.

"Yes?"

"I love you." She said as she drifted off to sleep.

"I love you, too." Angel said as he kissed her forehead. Angel left Buffy to sleep and got on the phone to call everyone in her family and their friends to tell them the good news.

**-Part 3-**

_Smoke encircled Buffy as she walked through the dense woods. She wore a white dress that hugged her body. Her hair was done up in ringlets and her lips were blood red. She walked like the dead as she navigated her way through the thick, growing fog. A twig snapped. She whirled around to find Angel in front of her. She turned her head and put her hand out towards him. All he did was stare at her. He lifted his right arm and pointed in the opposite direction. Buffy followed the line and saw a castle loom before her. She knew she had to go there, but she didn't want to. Angel then turned to dust before her and she gasped. She shed one tear and moved towards the castle Angel had been gesturing to. Buffy arrived at the large doors and took hold of the knocker. She hit the knocker twice on the door, and the door slowly opened. The front room was well lit with hundreds of candles and a large chandelier in the middle of the room. A tall dark man stood before her. She moved towards him and smiled._

_"Tristan?" She called out._

_"Yes, mother. I am here. I am so glad that you came."_

_"I had to. I had to see." Buffy said to him as she stopped._

_"There is so much to see. You just have to be willing." Tristan said to her as he moved away from where he was standing. Kera hung from a noose attached to the ceiling. Buffy put her hand over her mouth and tried to move towards her. Tristan grabbed hold of her and held her close. Buffy tried to get away but he held her fast._

_"You see? There is so much to see."_

_"Why?" Buffy asked as tears stained her face._

_"Because its my destiny." He said to her. Buffy's eyes grew as her tears and cry's echoed throughout the house._

Buffy opened her eyes to find her family surrounding her. Buffy smiled and gave them a crooked glance.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing. You just looked so peaceful." Dawn said to her. Buffy smiled and gestured for her sister to come towards her. Dawn and Buffy hugged as Connor and Kathy looked on. Angel was beside her bed, as usual, holding her hand. Buffy let go of her sister and looked towards her family.

"Did you get a hold of dad?" Buffy asked Dawn. Dawn lowered her head and shook it.

"Sorry. Nothing, as usual." Dawn said. Buffy let out a sigh and placed her head against the pillow.

"Figures." Buffy huffed.

"We will find him." Angel stated. Buffy gave him the "I'm sure" face but smiled anyway.

"So," Connor said, "You can go home today."

"I can. I can't wait to get on with my life and out of this hospital. You know how I hate them." Buffy said.

"We know." They said in unison. Angel laughed and looked at her.

"I called Giles, Willow and the rest of the gang. They say hi and congratulations. Giles may make a trip up but he is not sure if he can actually get away right now."

"That's fine." Buffy said, "I just want to go home." Within a few hours, Buffy got her wish. She went home and took her children and her family home with her.

--

_Joyce watched as Buffy and her family got into their large car. She wished so much that she could have been there. She was, but it wasn't enough for her. She had been such a good person in life. Did what was asked of her, went to church, and was a devoted mother and wife. So why had she died? What had she done? Why did she have to leave her girls and her family? It wasn't fair. She had to see them. There had to be a way. Joyce turned to find a spirit in front of her._

_"There is no way." It said simply._

_"There has to be. It's just not fair."_

_"It is fate." The spirit replied._

_"Fate sucks." Joyce said. The spirit smiled and placed a hand on her shoulders._

_"There are no answers. There is just fate."_

_"Please, only for an hour…two. I have to see her and the twins. Please?" Joyce begged._

_"It is not my place to grant such wishes."_

_"Please?" Joyce asked again. The spirit sighed and looked down to the happy image before them. What could it hurt? Who could it hurt? The spirit gave her a tap on the head._

_"We shall see." It said to her. Joyce smiled and looked back to her family. To her daughters and the new twins before her. She had to see them. There had to be a way._

--

Dylan looked into his floating mass of light as he watched Angel take the children home. There was something bittersweet in the image before him. The world would end in a matter of years and there was nothing they could do to stop it. All it took was a simple ritual, a little bloodletting, and the bleeding of the son. And it would be done. The fate of the world would be over. The fate of the world would rest on the shoulders of a little baby who had no idea what he was capable of. It had to be done. On the next full moon, the boy would be branded with his destiny. His destiny to bring down the barriers that held the world together and plunges it to oblivion. Dylan then laughed. He laughed at the idea that something so innocent, could be so evil.

--

Angel opened the door to their penthouse and smiled.

"Home sweet home." He said as he opened the door wider and let Buffy go through with the twins in hand. She was glad to be home. She needed a nap. Connor took her bag and put it in her room. Dawn opened the baby's room and set down the baby bag along with all the baby supplies that were just bought. Kathy went to the kitchen and turned on the kettle for some hot water and then sat down in the living room. Angel and Buffy went into the nursery and put the twins down. Dawn left the room and joined Connor and Kathy on the couch. They put in a movie and let Buffy and Angel settle the twins. Buffy took Kera and Tristan to their cribs and set her daughter down first. An image flashed threw Buffy's mind as she looked at her daughter asleep in her crib.

**Flash**

_One had wildflowers, birds, green grass, and a rainbow surrounding it. Small forest animals were inside the crib as Buffy put her daughter into bed. She smiled at the little angel as the tiny animals went up to her and gave her kisses. As the sun shown down on her and made her giggle with excitement_

**Flash**

Buffy knew that the image was from her dream. Her dream of what her children's futures hold. She smiled at her little girl as she slept soundly. She moved slightly and sighed. Buffy let a tear fall down her face as she recalled the numerous times that she saw her daughter die in her dreams. She shook her head and tried not to think about the dismal future that her daughter had. There must be a way to change it. This innocent soul wouldn't die. She moved away from her daughter's crib and towards Angel where their son was. Angel was smiling down at his son as the active boy moved about in his crib. Kera slept as Tristan moved and made odd noises. He smiled and laughed and cooed as his parents looked up at him. Angel put his hand in the crib and touched his son's cheek. Tristan smiled and hit his dad's hand. Angel looked at Buffy and smiled the biggest smile possible. Buffy laughed and closed her eyes as her son's fate moved threw her mind.

**Flash**

_Where night and darkness surrounded it. A full moon rose high above the crib as a coyote howled to the midnight sky. Glowing eyes peered out from dead trees and shadows danced as the moon cast an eerie glow over the dark bed. Buffy hesitated only a moment and knew that there was no change. She placed her son in his crib and looked down at him. His eyes glowed red as he looked up at his mother. He smiled, and laughed slightly as the shadows took hold of the crib…_

**Flash**

_"There is so much to see. You just have to be willing." Tristan said to her as he moved away from where he was standing. Kera hung from a noose attached to the ceiling. Buffy put her hand over her mouth and tried to move towards her. Tristan grabbed hold of her and held her close. Buffy tried to get away but he held her fast._

_"You see? There is so much to see."_

_"Why?" Buffy asked as tears stained her face._

_"Because its my destiny." He said to her. Buffy's eyes grew as her tears and cry's echoed throughout the house._

**Flash**

Buffy opened her eyes again and saw that Tristan had fallen asleep. Angel moved towards the window and drew the blinds. He then motioned to Buffy to come out of the room so the babies could sleep. Buffy nodded and turned back to her son. His eyes opened and looked up at her. Buffy smiled at her son as a crooked smile sketched across his tiny lips. In the dark, his eyes looked as if they glowed. Buffy frowned and shut her eyes. When she opened them again her son was asleep. Eyes closed and content with where he was. Buffy breathed a sigh of relief. She had imagined it. That was what it was, Buffy moved towards the door and looked once more at her children. There was nothing in the world that made her happier. Now all she had to do was save her son's future and her daughter's life.

**-Part 4-**

Buffy and Angel went to bed early that night. Buffy was so tired and sore from the birth of her twins that all she wanted to do was sleep. She had spent the last three hours talking to Willow on the phone about any mystical means to help save her children…

"Buffy," Willow said, "I have no idea where to even begin with such a task."

"Willow, please, these are my kids we are talking about. There has to be something you can do other than change the paternity of my son." Buffy said. Frustration had taken over and a headache had presented itself. The nice thing about not being pregnant was that Buffy could now take painkillers and stop the headache from becoming worse.

"Buffy, I just don't know. I mean I can try. I will try. I want to help in every way that I can, but I have no idea what you want from me. You can't change fate or destiny. It's impossible. Its something that can't be done." Willow said to her.

"Willow, it can. You just won't do it." Buffy said.

"Buffy you can't ask me to mess with destiny. It's not natural."

"But you have the power to do it, so why won't you? These are my kids!" Buffy yelled.

"I realize that. But you can't change fate for selfish reasons. It has to be for the good of the world." Willow said to her friend trying to calm her down.

"This is for the good of the world. Do you have any idea how many lives you will save by changing it? More than just mine and my daughter's death will happen if this future happens. I won't even be able to save the world this time, we have to do something." Buffy said.

"Alright, I can go and talk to some oracles and fates, but I can't guarantee that they will even help." Willow said to her giving up.

"Talk to Cordelia, too. She might be able to help."

"She is a higher power, I'm not sure she can." Willow said.

"Try. For me?" Buffy said. Willow sighed and shook her head.

"You know I will." Buffy and Willow got off the phone and Buffy decided it was time to take a nap. She was tired and mad from the situation that had presented itself. She needed a break. She needed something to take her mind off her worries. She closed her eyes and tried to think of happy times with Angel and their children.

_A light presented itself before Buffy. A bright luminescent light that lit up the entire room. At least she thought it was a room she was in. She saw all white furniture and candles lining the room. She saw a large mirror on the opposite end and a door loomed ahead of her. A translucent form appeared before her. She looked at the blue eyes of the image before her. It was a woman and she was smiling._

_"Buffy?" It asked._

_"Yes."_

_"Please will you sit." Buffy sat down and looked up at the floating woman before her._

_"Why am I here?" Buffy asked._

_"You will see. It will only take a moment." The woman left and a chime sounded. The chime sounded three times before the large door slid open. Light came from the door and Buffy squinted. When she opened her eyes she could believe what she saw._

--

Dylan watched the baby boy sleep. _You were to be mine. You were to be my successor. You were to be the worlds largest evil. Well you still will be the worlds largest evil, but you will no longer be my son. Instead, my apprentice. You will end this world._ Dylan smiled as he placed an amulet in the child's crib. Tristan's eyes opened and glowed…red. Dylan laughed silently as the amulet increased Tristan's strength and provided the ability for an accelerated growth. Not by much, but by just enough that his fate could come to pass much sooner. Tristan giggled in his crib.

"Shh," Dylan said, "You will soon be ready. Not now, but soon." Dylan then left. Left the boy to grow and learn from his parents and himself.

--

_"Mom?" Buffy asked. Joyce smiled as she looked at her daughter._

_"Buffy." Joyce said to her. Buffy stood and embraced her mother. She felt warm. Just as she remembered her. Warm and full of life, which Buffy soon remembered was over. She moved out of her mother's arms and looked up at her with a concerned expression._

_"What are you doing here? How is this possible?"_

_"I asked for a favor." Joyce said to her. Buffy smiled and sat back down with her mother._

_"This is great. I have so much to tell you." Buffy said to her mother._

_"And I have so much to tell you," Joyce said with hesitation in her voice, "But I can't stay forever. We only have an hour and then I have to go."_

_"Oh, well then we can't waste it. At least I will sleep for an hour." Buffy said to her with a smile. Joyce and Buffy talked about everything from the time she died to the present. Joyce was surprised by some things, but not surprised by others. She knew that Dawn would have troubles after she died, she knew that the responsibility would be on Buffy, and she knew that Hank would not be a part of it. There was nothing she expected from that man anymore. He was a waste of space and for some reason she had always known it. Even when she was married to him. Joyce was surprised with Buffy's choice to be with Spike after Riley, but she almost figured that it would happen. Spike was the only one there and the only who knew what she was gong through. It was bound to happen, not that she was thrilled with it, but still. Joyce smiled at her daughter and moved a piece of hair out of her eyes._

_"I am so proud of you." She said to her._

_"Thanks. It's been really hard. But seeing you makes me happy. Did you see them?"_

_"I did."_

_"Cure hey, they look just like Dawn when she was little." Buffy said._

_"No Buffy," Joyce said looking into her daughter's eyes, "They look just like you."_

_"Thanks, mom." Joyce smiled and lowered her head._

_"What is it?" Buffy asked._

_"Buffy, your children are a blessing, but the world is trembling. Something is happening, or at least will happen. I don't know what it is, but all I want you to know is that I am with you all the time. I never leave your side. I'm always watching and always praying. I love you so much. I just need you to know that." Joyce said._

_"I know, mom. I know. Something will happen, but we are trying to fix it. Willow is trying. We can fix it, we can. We have to. I won't have my son…" Buffy let a tear fall as she lowered her own head to put her face in her hands. Joyce took Buffy's face in her hands and looked into her eyes._

_"Now you listen to me. You and your family are going to be fine. We are Summers women. And those children have Summers genes. They are going to be great kids. With you and Angel, they will be great. They will do well, I promise you. You just need a little faith." Joyce said._

_"I know, but it's hard. With my nightmares, it's hard."_

_"You need to ignore them. They are dreams Buffy. Not all your dreams tell the future." Joyce said to her with a warmth in every word._

_"Most do." Buffy said to her._

_"Most, but not all. Trust me. Everything will be fine. Now, chin up. You have two children to take care of and raise. I love you. Please tell Dawn that I love her too."_

_"Do you have to go?" Buffy asked her._

_"I do." Joyce stood and headed to the door she entered from. Buffy followed her and took hold of her hand._

_"Please, just stay a while." Buffy asked._

_"I've already stayed longer than I should have. I love you." Joyce said as the large door opened._

_"I love you, too." Buffy said. Joyce entered the door and it shut behind her. Buffy closed her eyes and opened them…_

Angel was looking at her as she opened her eyes. Buffy smiled and gave him a hug as she sat up. She held onto him tightly and closed her eyes for a moment. Angel hugged her back and gave her a kiss.

"Why the huge hug?" Angel asked her.

"I saw my mom." Buffy said to him.

"You did, and what did she say to you?"

"She said that she was happy for me and you. That the children would be fine because they have good genes, blah blah blah. I don't really believe her. She knows. She knows that Tristan is going to be evil. She does Angel. I know she does. Everyone does. Willow has to fix this, she just has to." Buffy said to him.

"Buffy, please, can we just let this go right now. We have to children that need us. They need us right now. All of his. They don't just need our presence, they need our mind and if their mothers mind is elsewhere.." Angel said.

"I know, I know." Buffy moved out of his arms and smiled at him. A cry emitted from the baby's room and Buffy looked towards the door.

"They need us right now." Angel said. Buffy took his outstretched hand and headed to the room with her boyfriend. Buffy and Angel entered the room and Angel picked up their son. Kera was sound asleep in her crib while her brother cried and cried. Angel handed him to Buffy and Buffy took him in her arms and smiled.

"What is it? Did you have a bad dream?" Buffy asked her son. Buffy moved Tristan into the nursing position and fed her son. Angel watched Kera in her crib and looked over to Buffy. Angel smiled. This was the beginning of something perfect. A perfect new life with Buffy, his children, and their bright future.

--

Dylan watched them. Watching was fun, he always got a silent pleasure out of watching people go about their silly lives. Dylan watched as his new apprentice ate and smiled and cooed. The end was near, the end was present in the innocent eyes of a one-week-old baby boy named Tristan.


	13. Chapter 13

**Immortal: the Virtual Series**  
Episode 2.13: The Rules of Engagement  
Written by the Main Slayer  
Original airdate: July 30, 2005  
Episode rating: K+

**-Part 1-**

Round blue eyes peered out of the bars that surrounded them. The world was such a new place and there was so much to discover. At least that is what Buffy thought as she looked at her twins. It had only been two weeks since Tristan and Kera were born. It felt like it was yesterday that she was screaming and breaking Angel's hand in the delivery room. Buffy laughed at the thought and touched the cheek of her daughter. They were so little, so innocent, that's why she had to find a way to save them both from the fate the surrounded them. It had been over 5 hours since Angel had left the house to get her a non-fat latte. _What could be keeping him? _Buffy thought as she sat down in the rocking chair. Looking out the window Buffy thought of a happier future for her children. A future that would happen if she had to kill every demon, vampire, and evil being in this world to get it.

--

Angel walked into his old broker's office and waited in the waiting room as the secretary found a spot for him to see Alex Markus. Markus had been his broker for as long as he could remember coming to the United States. Markus was a sorcerer who had put an anti-aging spell on himself so that he could live forever. Angel didn't like the idea of living forever, but hey, shit happens. Angel waited 10 minutes and Alex came out with a smile on his face.

"Angelus! It is so good to see you again, my friend!" He said to him. Angel smiled and gave the man a hug.

"You too, my friend," Angel said, "And by the way, its just Angel now."

"Right, sorry," Alex said as he led Angel into his office, "So what can I do for you?"

"I need you to look into my accounts and see what kind of money I have." Angel said as he sat down in the large leather chair.

"That may take a while. Do you realize how many accounts you have and how many bonds and stalks you have invested in over the last 200 years?" Alex asked him.

"2 over seas accounts and 2 in the US. And I'm not sure on the stalks and bonds, but I'm sure they are high too." Angel said. Alex gave him a sideways glance and smiled.

"Okay, when do you need to know all of this by?" He asked making a few notes.

"As soon as you can." Angel said.

"Give me a week."

"Okay," Angel said, "One more thing."

"Anything for an old friend." Alex said to him writing a few other things down before putting his pen down and looked at him.

"I need to get my safety box from you that I left all those years ago."

"Sure. Let me get that for you." Alex stood up and left the room. He returned with a large silver box with a lock. He placed it in front of Angel and took out his keys. He unlocked the box and Angel took out a small velvet jewelry box.

"So, who is the lucky woman?" Alex asked.

"The woman of my dreams." Angel replied. He thanked Alex and left with the box in hand. Angel stepped out of the office and walked to the coffee shop with on thought in his hand. Today is the day that I will take the next step. Angel smiled and walked home.

--

Buffy was asleep in her chair when Angel came home. She looked so peaceful sleeping in her chair. So content with her life, Angel was sure that things were going to be great from this point out. He moved towards her and covered her with a blanket. She moved slightly and opened her eyes and smiled at the sight that was before her.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi." Angel replied.

"Coffee?" Buffy asked him.

"And then some." Angel said handing her a dozen red roses. Buffy sat up in her chair and smiled.

"Angel. Thank you so much!" She said to him. Giving him a kiss she stood and headed towards the kitchen. She took down a vase and cut the roses and put them in some fresh water. Buffy turned to Angel and smiled at him again.

"So what did I do to deserve this?" She asked him, "Is it our anniversary?"

"No," Angel replied moving towards her, "I just wanted to get you some flowers because I love you." Angel hugged Buffy and she breathed him in.

"Well then, that is good enough for me." She said as they kissed in the kitchen. Angel moved away only slightly and looked into Buffy green eyes.

"Buffy, you know that I love you more than anything in this world right?" He asked her.

"Yes I do. But, what about Tristan and Kera?" She asked.

"It's a different kind of love," Angel said with a laugh, "Anyway, you know that I want to give you the world and then some. I will do anything for you and make sure that you are safe and secure and happy."

"I know."

"So with that," Angel put his hand in his pocket and was about to pull out his box when the phone went off.

"Let me get that." Buffy said answering the phone, "Hello?"

"Buffy, its Willow."

"Hey, did you find something?" Buffy asked.

"Maybe. I'm not sure. Is there any chance that you would be okay with two visitors?"

"Sure. When?"

"Tonight. They are two of my friends from the Coven I worked with when I was in witch rehab. They need to run some mystical "scans" or whatever on Tristan. It's completely safe. I promise." Willow said.

"Sure, anything. When are they arriving?"

"In the next hour. Can you pick them up?"

"Anything." Buffy and Willow said their good-byes and Buffy looked at Angel, "Willow has some witches from the Coven coming to see if they can help Tristan. I have to and pick them up. I have to go, can we finish this later?" Buffy asked.

"Sure, we can." Angel said to her. Buffy gave him a quick kiss grabbed her coat and purse and headed out the door. Angel sighed and took the velvet box out of his pocket and moved around in his hand. Then a cry emitted from the baby's room and Angel put the box back in his pocket.

"I've waited this long," Angel said opening the door to Tristan and Kera's room, "What's a few more hours." Angel noticed that it was only Tristan that was crying. He picked up his son and sat down with him, giving him more time to think of the perfect way to ask her the biggest question of her life.

**-Part 2-**

Buffy met Andora and Martha at the airport and drove them back to the apartment. While driving Buffy asked several questions that even Andora and Martha really didn't have the answers too.

"Who do you think is behind this?" Buffy asked.

"We are unsure. There are a number of possibilities. Many other worldly creatures would love to get their hands on the child born of a vampire, but more importantly a vampire and a Slayer." Andora said.

"So we have no idea?"

"At this time no," Martha said, "These things do take time. Have some patience."

"I've had patience's, I have a lot of it, but this is my son's life we are talking about. His destiny, the one thing that everyone has to be proud of. How is death and carnage something to be proud of?"

"Ask your boyfriend." Andora said to her. Buffy blushed and ignored the statement.

"Okay, so we don't know who, do we know how?" Buffy asked.

"No. That we have no clue off. It could be any number of things as well, but his destiny change has to do with the fates. There has to be a reason as to why they allowed such a change."

"So the Fates. There is a start." Buffy said making a left turn.

"Not so fast," Martha said, "Channeling the fates is very complex. We will have to connect with the Coven in England and Willow in order to reach them."

"Yes, and a strong willed being must enter into the vortex to speak to them. We can not go." Andora added.

"I'll go." Buffy stated.

"It will have to be the vampire."

"Why? Why Angel?"

"The fates world is a world were no human, not even the Slayer can go. We will send the vampire." Andora said to her.

"Okay, so we are on the right track. My last question, I promise. How can we stop this?"

"That, we have no answer to either. When we find the who, we will find the way to stop it." Martha said.

"Okay. Thank you. I will lay off then." Buffy said.

"We must gather supplies. Make a stop." Andora said to Buffy. Buffy stopped at a magic shop just off the highway into New York City. From there they went back to the apartment to start changing destiny.

--

Angel had been sitting with Tristan for three hours. He still hadn't stopped crying. He was at his wit end. He had fed him, changed him, played with him, he had even sang to him, and nothing was working. Angel couldn't wait until Buffy got home so that he could pass him off. Connor had never been this bad. Angel danced around the living room trying to calm his son down when Buffy walked through the front door. Angel sighed a sigh of relief and handed him to Buffy.

"I can't take anymore." Angel said to her.

"What's wrong?" Buffy asked holding her son.

"I have no idea. I changed him, I fed him, I even sang to him, and nothing is working. He has been crying for three hours. Buffy, I love him, but make him stop." Angel said as he sat down on the couch. Buffy cradled her son for only mere moments and he stopped. Angel looked up at her and gave a laugh.

"Why didn't he do that for me?"

"It must have been the singing." Buffy said to him with a giggle.

"Very funny." Angel said to her. Angel looked passed Buffy and noticed they had visitors. Buffy turned and smiled.

"Angel this is Andora and Martha. They are here to help Tristan." Buffy said. Angel nodded and got up from the couch.

"Well, it looks like you are going to be busy for a while, thought I might go down to the office and do some paper work…"

"Oh no," Buffy said to him, "You are helping too."

"Why?"

"He is your son too, and besides you have to go and talk to the fates." Buffy said as she went back to the nursery.

"I have to talk to the fates? Why do I have to do it? They scare me." Angel said.

"Because only a non-human can go." Buffy said to him.

"Figures. It's always a non-human who can visit these dimensions."

"Think of it as an adventure."

"Some adventure." Angel retorted. Buffy put Tristan down in his crib and then turned to see how Kera was doing. She noticed that she was still sleeping like a little angel.

"Has she been sleeping all day?"

"Mostly. She was up for a little bit, but not long."

"She is so perfect. She never cry's." Buffy said.

"I know." Angel replied. Andora and Martha came into the room and stood at the doorway.

"You both must leave for a moment." Andora said.

"Why is that?" Angel asked.

"We must look at the children's aura's. See inside." Martha said. Buffy led Angel out of the room and shut the door. It took only moments for the experienced witches to do their job. Within 15 minutes they were back out and smiling.

"Your daughter has a bright future." They said to them. Buffy smiled and gave Angel's hand a squeeze.

"Your son, is another story." Martha said to them.

"May I use your phone?" Andora asked.

"Sure." Buffy said. Martha took out the supplies they bought and went back to the nursery. Andora was on the phone for 10 minutes when she got off and turned to Buffy and Angel.

"Willow will coordinate with us on her end. We must begin before our window of opportunity draws to an end." Andora left the room and Angel took hold of Buffy's arm.

"Buffy I really have to talk to you." He said.

"Angel, can it wait? This is our son. Please." Buffy begged him. Angel sighed and gave up. Buffy walked to the nursery and Angel followed. He hated to go to the fates. The last time he went he almost didn't come back. However, Buffy was right. This was important. Martha had already set up the circle around Tristan's crib. Andora motioned to Buffy and Buffy approached.

"I need you to take Kera please. Her fate is a good one; it is your son's we are interested in. Please take her and sit. You will not be needed, only the vampire."

"I hate it when people refer to me as 'the vampire.'" Angel grumbled. Buffy picked up Kera and sat down in the rocking chair. Kera's blue eyes stared up at her mother as she smiled and cooed. Andora then motioned to Angel and he approached her.

"Stand by your son." She said to him. Angel did as he was instructed. Andora and Martha began their chant. In London, Willow began her's. Voices sounded throughout the room as they chanted louder and louder, faster and faster. Buffy thought that she could almost pick out Willow's voice as the chanting began to ring in her ears. Buffy held Kera close to her chest as a slight wind picked up in the nursery. The room went dark as the wind gathered. Angel held onto the crib and Tristan's little hand. Tristan began crying and Angel only wished he could pick up his son. As Tristan's cry's intermixed with the chanting Wicca's, a small vortex opened before them. Angel let go of the crib and his son. He moved towards the vortex and walked through.

**-Part 3-**

The fates home world was a windy one. Wind enveloped Angel as he walked towards a thick dense forest. Angel knew exactly where to go. He had been here before. Once when he had just regained his soul and wanted to know why it had happened. He had almost lost his life here. He didn't really want to be here, but he was here for his son. Angel knew the fates better than any vampire. Most people believed the fates were a set of old hags who conjured and brewed and cut strings with large golden scissors. Angel knew otherwise. He walked faster as he heard the fates voices. He knew he was close. When he exited the dense woods, before him was a meadow. Sun peered out from behind billowy clouds while birds sang and chimed. Angel saw large green trees and colorful flowers as he entered the glowing patch of life. Angel cringed when he saw the beauty before him. He knew that this beauty was the result of human death. This beauty was the beauty of human souls that had been left behind. Angel saw the home of the fates before him. He headed to the door and knocked three times. The door opened slowly and a voice rang out.

"Come in." The sultry voice sang. Angel walked into the home and followed the voice. The voice led him to a large room where three beautiful women sat, the fates. The first fate was the Fate of Life. She had long blonde hair and a flowing pick gown. The deep cut of the gown showed that she was full of more life than you would have thought. She had red lips and piercing blue eyes. Her smile always warmed Angel's heart. The next fate was the Fate of Forgiveness. She had fiery red hair that flowed like a lion's mane. She had on a green dress that had numerous layers. Her eyes were a light hazel that showed courage. The final fate was the Fate of Death. Her dark black hair screamed like the night. Her black eyes looked like pits of despair. She wore a black dress that revealed more than any man would like to see. Her skin was as pale as the moon, yet she was welcoming and suited for her role. These where the fates. Beautiful but deadly in their own right. Angel stood before the tribunal and sat only when asked.

"You are back vampire. Why?" The Fate of Life asked him.

"I have some questions that I would like answered." Angel stated.

"We already answered your questions," The Fate of Death sneered, "Come back another time." The Fate of Forgiveness put a hand on her sister fate's shoulder.

"This is different. I can tell. Please," she said, "You may sit." Angel did as he was asked. The Fate of Life looked upon him and smiled.

"You have changed," She said, "You have found peace."

"I have." Angel replied.

"That is good." She said back, "Why have you come?"

"It is my son." Angel said.

"Connor will live a full life." The Fate of Death said, "Next!"

"This visit is not about Connor," Angel replied, "It is about my other son, Tristan." The Fate of Forgiveness looked at her sister to the right, then to the left.

"We knew this day would come." She said. Angel didn't know what she meant, but he listened.

"Your son, Tristan, has a bigger fate than his father's." The Fate of Life said.

"But, your son's fate is to destroy the world, not save it." The Fate of Forgiveness continued.

"He will bring about many death's and cause the destruction of the barriers between our world and yours." The Fate of Death chimed.

"But, more will come of Kera than of Tristan." The Fate of Life concluded.

"That's it? You can't stop it?" Angel asked.

"We can not stop what is done. We control the fate's of many, but we can not change them." The Fate of Forgiveness said.

"There has to be a way to help him," Angel said, "To save him."

"The only way to save him," The Fate of Death said, "Is to kill him."

"No, I won't kill my son."

"But you don't understand," The Fate of Life said, "You will."

"The father, will kill, the son." The Fate of Death said to him with a wicked laugh.

"I thought that had to do with Connor." Angel said to them confused.

"Not all prophecies are meant for one." The Fate of Life said. Angel lowered his head.

"So you are saying, that I will kill him?"

"Yes." They said in unison. Rage filled Angel as he heard what they were saying to him.

"NO! I can't! He is my son!" Angel said.

"Anger and rage will result in more death, check your rage, and accept what we tell you. This is your fate, as the father." The Fate of Forgiveness said to him with a soft smile.

"And your son's fate," The Fate of Death said, "Shows nothing but death." The fate laughed and smiled revealing sharp teeth.

"No." Angel said to himself.

"We are sorry we can not give you hope, but there is." The Fate of Life said.

"What hope can there be?" Angel asked.

"Kera, will do great things. She will save many people, and the world. She will be a great warrior. She will be the world's survival." The Fate of Life replied.

"But, Buffy's dreams. They show that Tristan will kill her." Angel said. The Fate of Life laughed.

"Not all Slayer dreams come true. They are her nightmares. And the thoughts of another." She said to him.

"Another? Who?"

"Another is trying to influence the fate of your son, your daughter, and the Slayer." The Fate of Forgiveness said.

"Who is it?"

"We do not know." They said.

"You are the fates! How do you not know?" Angel asked them.

"We are the fates, but we can not see what is not shown." The Fate of Death said.

"He is hidden from us. By magic's that we can not control." The Fate of Life added.

"Do we know him?" Angel asked.

"No."

"Can I kill him?"

"No."

"Then how can we stop him."

"You can't." They said in unison.

"Why the hell not!!!" Angel yelled.

"Because it is not your fate to stop him," They said to him, "It is Kera's fate."

"Alright. Fine. Tell me one more thing," Angel said, "When does this big plan get set in motion?"

"When the boy hits the year of 16, his fate will become clear to him." The Fate of Life said.

"Thank you." Angel said. 16 years old is when the end will begin. At least Angel had a time frame. Angel nodded and stood to leave. The Fate of Forgiveness stopped him.

"Do not do what you are planning to do." She said. Angel turned to find the beautiful fate before him.

"Don't do what?" He asked.

"You know. If you do, you will not only seal your fate, but the Slayer's as well." The Fate of Life appeared behind him. Her voice made him whirl around.

"It is just doomed. You know that. Why would you make it hurt more?" She asked.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Angel said. The Fate of Death appeared above him and hissed.

"You do!" She cried, "You will end not only your life, but her's as well. No good can come of it. End it now before it is too late." The fates surrounded him and pushed him back into a corner.

"No, it's a lie."

"We never lie." The fates said to him. Angel closed his eyes and tried to shut them out.

"It will never last! You will end her life if you do what you are planning." The Fate of Life said.

"You will seal not only your fate but her's as well." The Fate of Death repeated.

"Forgiveness, will never be yours if you continue in this endeavor." The Fate of Forgiveness chanted. Angel closed his eyes tighter and tried to shut the chanting and screaming out. Suddenly a hand reached out to him and his eyes flew open. The forest was gone, the fates were gone and Buffy stood before him. Angel threw his arms around her and cried for a moment while he held the woman he loved. Buffy held him back as her lover cried on her shoulder. Angel withdrew and smiled. Buffy smiled back.

"What happened?" She asked.

**-Part 4-**

Angel told Andora, Martha and Buffy what the fates had told him. He had decided to leave out the information about him killing his son and what they had said about his relationship with Buffy. Andora was on the phone right after they spoke. Buffy sate in silence and took it all in.

"We don't know who is behind this?" Buffy finally asked.

"No, they have no idea. They said that they can't see him. He is hidden from them because of great magic's. Maybe Willow and the coven can figure it out." Angel said.

"It will take time." Martha said.

"Time we don't have." Buffy said.

"We have time," Angel replied, "16 years of time. They said that he wouldn't understand his full fate until he was 16."

"Okay, but I can't wait that long." Buffy said. Angel sat down in front of her and took hold of her hands.

"We will figure this out. We will. I know it. I can feel it." Angel said to her. Buffy smiled and sighed.

"You are right," She said, "But you now me, I'm so impatient." Angel laughed and kissed her. Martha and Andora stood and smiled.

"We must leave. Our work is done." They said.

"Okay, let me take you back to the airport." Buffy said and got her keys. The smiled and thanked her. Buffy told Angel she would be right back. Angel smiled and nodded. Buffy left the penthouse and Angel moved to the nursery. Tristan was sound asleep. Angel looked down at him and smiled. _I promise, _he thought, _I will never let what the fates told me come to pass. I will find another way to save you._ Angel touched his son's cheek and then left the nursery. Angel went to his bedroom and laid down. He closed his eyes and sleep soon found him.

--

Buffy arrived home 2 hours later. She entered a dark home and found that the world had gone to bed while she had been out. She went into her bedroom and found her lover sound asleep. Buffy sat down beside him and smiled. She brushed his face and then slowly began to stand. Angel took hold of her arm and smiled.

"Wait." Angel said to her.

"Hey, I just want to have a shower and then I'm all yours." Buffy said.

"Please, can you have a shower after." He said.

"After what?" She asked.

"After I ask you the question I have been meaning to ask you all day."

"And what is that?"

"Okay, Buffy, you know that I love you. And that I will do everything in my power to make you the happiest woman in the world."

"I know." She said.

"More than ever, I know that I want my life to be with you. I want it to be you and only you. No one else. There are so many things that I want to experience with you and do with you, that I don't know if forever will cover it all, but I want to try. I want us to be forever." Angel said. He slowly got off the bed and bent down before Buffy. He took her hands in his and looked up into her green eyes. Angel reached into his pocket and took out a ring box. Buffy put a hand to her mouth and tears welled in her eyes.

"I know it won't be easy and I know the world is against us, literally, but I think we can do this. I think we can make it work," Angel said to her, "So with that in mind and the fact that I love you more than words can express," Angel cleared his throat and looked into her eyes again, "Buffy Anne Summers…will you marry me?" He presented her with a beautiful family ring. A ring that had been given to him by his grandmother. She told him when he was 20 years old that he was to give the ring to the woman that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. The woman that he could never live without. When Buffy heard the words, and saw the ring, she let the tears fall down her face. She had always dreamed of this. Of being with Angel of marrying him and having a family. And now it was all being presented to her. She removed her hand from her face to reveal a huge smile.

"Yes," She said softly at first, "Yes, Angel I will marry you." Angel smiled and slipped the ring on her finger. Buffy wrapped her arms around Angel neck and Angel lifted her off the bed. Buffy laughed and cried and smiled as she thought of her new future. Buffy didn't have a shower that night. Angel and Buffy spent the night in each other's arms. Just as they were meant too. Buffy fell asleep without her nightmares. She fell asleep with dreams of hope and happiness and finally some peace.

--

The Fate of Death laughed, "It is done." Her two sister fates lowered their heads and wept. The only fate happy with the event that had just happened was the Fate of Death.

"He should have listened." The Fate of Life cried.

"This is all just doomed." The Fate of Forgiveness wept. The Fate of Death danced in the darkening room. The moon rose above her as she laughed. Her laughs echoed throughout the forest and chilled the night. Two golden threads rose above her. The two threads bound together and glowed. The Slayer and the Vampire, one forever.


	14. Chapter 14

**  
Immortal: the Virtual Series  
****Episode 2.14:****Return of the Tiger's Eye Pt 1****  
**Written by Anne  
Original airdate: August 6, 2005  
Episode rating: K+

Summary: Buffy and Angel take care of their newborn babies, and try to prevent a destiny that is yet to come. Meanwhile, Dawn receives startling dreams from someone that makes her think of bringing back an old friend.

--

"We're engaged!" Buffy squealed as she came out of the bedroom with the ring Angel had gotten her on that special finger.

"Huh?" Kathy wheeled her head around to look at her brother and now future sister-in-law.

"I just proposed to Buffy and she said yes!" Angel replied happily, swooping down on Buffy for a kiss. 

"PDA! PDA! Teenagers sitting right here!" Dawn wailed. 

"It's about time you two got married," Connor smiled at the happy couple. 

"We need to go shopping!" Dawn and Kathy squealed together merrily.

"We're going to start talking about a set date soon," Buffy said, "You guys have to help me pick out a wedding dress." 

"If you don't make us bridesmaids, we're going to disown you," Dawn attempted to say seriously but failed.

"Fine, disown me all the way to your bedrooms. It's late," Buffy said. Dawn and Kathy giggled all the way to their bedrooms. 

"Come on, Buffy, let's go to bed," Angel smiled at his soon-to-be wife. 

…and a white dove sat, perched at the window of their apartment.

--

"Dawn!" A female voice cried out in pain and terror, "Dawn!"

"Tara?" Dawn shouted as she stood in the middle of a cold, frightening forest.

"Help me, Dawn!"

"You must help her, little one," a new voice came. Dawn jumped as she noticed a large tiger circling her. "She suffers here. She cries out to be brought back."

"But how?" Dawn asked.

"You will find a way," the voice whispered.

Dawn sat bolt upright in her bed, clutching her stomach, but vividly recalling the dream she had just had. Tara was in a hell dimension, suffering. But who had shown her that she was suffering? That tiger could not have possibly been speaking to her…

"Morning, Dawn," Kathy slowly opened the door and entered the room, "It's time to get up." 

Dawn rubbed her eyes before asking, "What time is it?" 

"It's almost ten o'clock," Kathy told her, "You slept a bit late."

"What about school," Dawn mumbled, lying back down. 

"It's the summer, Dawn," Kathy laughed, opening the curtains in Dawn's room. "Come on, Gabby and Sean are coming over today." Dawn slowly got out of bed and went into the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face. 

--

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Angel was cooking breakfast while Buffy was entertaining the twins. Hiding under the table, and then popping up and saying "boo!" Buffy got the twins giggling and laughing within moments. Angel looked carefully at Tristan, who, for the first time, had actually not started screaming when Buffy tried to play with him. But Angel sensed something not quite right about his son. 

"Buffy?"

"Yes?"

"Do you…sense something not quite right around?"

"What do you mean?"

Angel wouldn't tell her of his growing suspicions of something being wrong with his son. "I don't know. I just feel this…evil feeling around me. I don't like it." 

"Well, if there is evil, we'll take care of it…won't we, Kera," Buffy smiled at her daughter, who now waved her arms around merrily. 

"Something's going to happen soon," Angel said aloud.

"And you know this for sure?" Buffy still played with the children, with no worry on her face.

"Yes," Angel said, with confidence, "And I'm gonna find it."

--

"Hey, guys!" Kathy opened the door to Sean and Gabby, "Get in here! We're watching Finding Neverland."

"Oh no," Sean faked worry, "Not another Johnny Depp movie! I've lost you again to him! What can I do to beat him?"

"Hey, Gabby," Dawn smiled warmly at Gabby, "Can I talk to you?" 

"Sure," Gabby returned the smile and followed Dawn to a more private room. 

"I know this is going to sound totally weird, but, I was wondering if you could help me…"

"Help you with what?" Gabby replied almost too quickly.

"With a spell. I've been having these…dreams…ones where I see a very dear, but late friend of mine suffering. And then there's a voice that says I need to bring her back."

"So, you want me to help you gather ingredients and perform the ritual? I'd love to help," Gabby looked excited to be working with Dawn. They went back out to the living room, where Sean and Kathy had already sat down.

--

Dylan's eyes furrowed. He knew that he would have to do something very soon to get the Slayer away from the vampire. But what? Most of his efforts had failed. His only success had been getting that Alex Rogers to come to him. The only thing he could count on was the child and his destiny…it hadn't changed…

-- 

The four teenagers fell asleep on the couch. Dawn fell into a fitful state of sleepiness and consciousness. 

"Dawn! Help me!" Tara cried out. 

"I'm coming!" Dawn ran to where Tara was screaming and found a bound Tara on the floor. Dawn reached out to untie the ropes but Tara suddenly disappeared. 

"Let her go!" Dawn cried to no one in particular. 

"Dawn!" A light voice called out. "Dawn!" 

"Dawn!" Gabby sat next to Dawn and tried to shake her awake. 

"What?" Dawn mumbled, unconsciously trying to slap Gabby away. 

"Dawn, wake up, the movie's over," Gabby tried saying, but Dawn still wouldn't wake up. "Come on, Dawn." Dawn's eyes suddenly popped open in shock and surprise. She blinked a few times before looking at Gabby. 

-Later that night-

Angel couldn't sleep. Buffy was sound asleep next to him, her golden blonde hair ruffled from moving around. After caressing her lightly, he got out of bed, looking at the city just out the window. Then, he went to check up on the babies. As he entered the room, a wave of discomfort swept over him. He first went to Kera's crib, where she was sleeping soundly with her fuzzy pink blanket in hand. He moved to Tristan's crib and noticed something extremely strange. 

There was an amulet that the sleeping Tristan was holding onto. 

Gently removing it from the baby's hands, the amulet was closely examined by Angel, who immediately realized that this was a source of the evil he had been feeling. 

Was this a part of the prophecy of his son's destiny?

"I won't let it happen!" Angel shouted, smashing the amulet on a table nearby. A flash of bright red light illuminated the room for a moment before being plunged into darkness again.   
Tristan had woken up and was now crying some more. Buffy came rushing into the room and turned the lights on. 

"Angel…what?" She asked groggily. 

"This," he held up the smashed amulet, "This is what has been making me feel like something's wrong. It was in Tristan's crib." By now, Dawn and Kathy were now up and wondering what was going on. Buffy picked up Tristan and began rocking him in her arms.

"What are we going to do?" Buffy asked.

"You may not like it," said an Irish voice from the corner, "but we're gonna help." Cordelia and Doyle both appeared out of the shadows, softly smiling at the group.

-Part 2-

"We're not working for the Powers anymore," Buffy told Doyle.

"We're not answering to them," Doyle retorted. 

"Could you both get off your pedestals and listen for a few minutes?" Cordelia snapped, "You've begun to change what's to come. There is hope for Tristan."

"Who put this amulet in my son's crib," Angel questioned fiercely. 

"We don't know much," Doyle said, "But we think it's a man who is known as the 'Whisperer'."

--

"NO!" Dylan yelled to the household. His eyes turned a fierce black color as he tried to perform a spell that would put the amulet back together, but it was no use. The vampire's power in holding it was much greater. "ALEX!"

Alex walked calmly into the room and asked softly, "Yes, master?"

"Go to your little girlfriend's home and get that son of the vampire and the slayer," Dylan ordered, "That bastard vampire has interfered long enough with my plans. I will not allow him to do it any longer."

"Yes, master," Alex bowed and left to complete his mission.

--

"Gabby found something about the Whisper dynasty a few weeks ago," Kathy said to Dawn. Dawn nodded mutely in response.

"They're powerful humans," Cordelia said, "Similar to witches and wizards, except for one large difference."

"And what is that?"

"Witches and wizards, while they may use black magic, they usually have good intentions, about it. For instance, Wesley bringing forth Angel's family: Wes originally wanted to make you human Angel."

"What do these…members of the dynasty do?"

"They use magic for selfish reasons," Doyle explained, "They search for other people like them. They change destinies, destroy lives, break hearts…"

"The list goes on and on," Cordelia said. 

"The man's name is Dylan," Doyle said. 

"How do we stop him?" Angel asked, crossing his arms.

"He's only a human. A powerful one, but he is still human," Cordelia said.

"Great. So let's kill this guy and be done with it," Buffy stated simply. 

"It's not that easy," Doyle stopped her from rushing out of the room, "He's only human, but he will do everything in his power to prevent you from getting close to him."

"He also holds the change in the prophecy. He's made his permanent so even if he does die, the prophecy will not change.

"There's a long ritual involved if you want to kill him and destroy the prophecy change, but it's very, very complicated, even for Willow."

"Angel," Buffy buried her head in Angel's chest.

"We appreciate this," Angel said with a lot of gratitude showing in his eyes and his voice, "We know you're not supposed to be doing this for us."

"Who says? We rule ourselves up there," Cordelia chuckled, "We're going to come back here, to help you every once in a while."

"Thank you," Angel wrapped his arms around Buffy. Cordelia and Doyle smiled and nodded at him before disappearing in the blink of an eye. 

--

"She can guide you," the tiger was saying, "But she suffers terribly."

"I know," Dawn said breathlessly, "I know. I have to get her out. I have to…"

"…save her?"

Dawn nodded in response. The tiger moved out of the way to a long maze where Dawn heard faint cries of Tara calling out to her. "I'm coming!" Dawn yelled and ran into the maze.

"Use your instincts, young one. You have much to learn, but they will help you. Remember, she will guide you. She will be able to answer your many questions."

"My questions?" Dawn asked surprised, "How would…"

"Focus on the task at hand little one," the tiger sat back and watched as Dawn traveled through the maze, slowly making her way towards Tara. 

Dawn moaned and rolled around in her sleep, but didn't wake up. Nobody was around to notice what she was doing. 

--

At breakfast the next morning, Dawn had woken up, but not without her dream on her mind. She knew she had to get to the end of that maze. She would find Tara at the end of the maze. She tried to fall asleep several times at the table, but someone would keep talking her out of her daze.

"…if I hear one thing, Katherine…" Angel was warning Kathy against something Dawn hadn't caught.

"Angel! Sean and I have been dating for nearly a year!" Kathy whined, "I think it's perfectly acceptable if we could go to the Jersey Shore for a day."

"But it's…sunny there," Angel tried coming up with a valid excuse. 

"Great excuse, big brother," Kathy rolled her eyes, "I need to get a tan anyways."

"There's strangers! Who knows what could happen?"

"Kathy," Buffy said, taking a bite of breakfast, "Angel's just worrying about you and your safety. He doesn't want to see you hurt." 

"Sean and I are perfectly capable of taking care of ourselves!" 

"I have no objections of you going," Buffy made her decision, with Kathy looking at her like she was an angel, "But the final decision will be made by Angel."

Angel looked very grumpy, but instead of retorting to Buffy's comment, he got up and went to take care of the twins. Tristan was crying, yet again, and Kera was bouncing around in her crib, somewhat agitated that her brother was wailing. 

"Why must you always cry, Tristan," Angel spoke to his son as he picked him up out of the crib, "You're sister isn't crying at all. She seems happy. I need you to be happy." Tristan's face scrunched up, as if he were making up his mind, and he decided to smile and giggle in Angel's arms. 

"That's my son," Angel smiled.

"My son," Angelus roared deep within him. 

"Are you alright, Angel," Buffy came into the room and picked up Kera and rocked her in her arms. 

"Yes, I'm fine," Angel replied almost too quickly.

"Your eyes looked like they had flashed gold for second," Buffy put her hand on his arm.

"Buffy," he said roughly, "I am fine." 

"Angel," she turned him so he'd be looking right into her eyes, "What's wrong?"

"Angelus…Angelus…called Tristan his son," Angel shuddered. 

This time, Buffy held both of Angel's arms tightly as she told him, "Tristan is your son, not Angelus'. Don't listen to him."

"I can't help but listen to him because…he makes some sense," Angel looked at Buffy with tears in his eyes.

"He's your son," Buffy assured him, "His destiny was changed, but that doesn't mean his parentage can be. We will always be his parents." Kera started giving little moans, "and our little one over here needs a diaper change!" Buffy pulled Kera out of her crib and placed her on the changing stand that Xander made and sent to her before the twins' birth as a baby present. "Angel, don't let your mind run on it. Angelus is pissed because we can have sex and he can't come out when we do so." 

"I guess you're right," Angel said with a certain amount of uncertainty in his voice. 

-later that day- 

Sean and Gabby had come over to the apartment again to visit Dawn and Kathy. Buffy, Angel, Connor, and Faith had left to do some errands. The four teens were sitting around the kitchen table, eating when the doorbell rang. Kathy went and answered it and found…

"Alex?" Kathy managed to say before she had to duck a punch thrown at her by the said person, "What the hell?" He managed to kick her back and enter the house. By now, Sean had come to check up on Kathy to see what was taking her so long. Seeing Alex move to attack Kathy was not what he wanted to see. 

"You son of a bitch! You want to fight, you deal with me," Sean smashed against the wall.

"You'll never stop me," Alex laughed under Sean's grip, "I will do my master's bidding."

"Master?" Kathy squeaked behind them. 

"Sean…Kathy, are you alrig…Alex?" Dawn, followed by Gabby, entered the foyer. Alex used the moment that distracted Sean to elbow him in the face. "No!" Another cry was heard. Kathy tried to push him back but Alex was ready for her and shocked her with magic from his hands. She fell down to the floor, watching but unable to move. "Alex, what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing's wrong," Alex smiled evilly, "I have nearly everything I want. Except one thing. You, Dawn." Dawn shook her head slowly in disbelief. 

"You want to get to Dawn," Gabby threw her arms into the defense position, "You'll have to go through me first."

"You simple prairie girl, you think you can stop me?" Alex threatened, his voice getting higher and higher. 

"Not at the moment," Gabby smiled and Alex looked befuddled…until Sean grabbed him and held a knife to his throat.

"What are you doing here, Alex?" Sean hoarsely whispered in Alex's ear, "You come here to hurt us some more? Tell us!" Alex kicked Sean in response and ran to the twins' bedroom. Dawn quickly ran after him. She watched as Alex picked up Tristan gently in his arms.

"You put down my nephew right now," Dawn threatened, "Or you'll wish you were never born."

"You think you can stop me?" Alex laughed, but suddenly, out of nowhere, Angel came, in vamp face, and pulled Alex back.

"Put down the baby if you want to live," Angel ordered. Alex was so scared for his life that he did as he was told, "Now get out." Angel growled as soon as Tristan was put back in his crib, "Now, get out of my house." 

Alex, not knowing what else to do, scampered out of the room, knowing that he had to get out of there before he faced the wrath of a vampire. "Angel…" Dawn whispered, not knowing what would happen next. 

"No one's going to lay a hand on my son," Angel vowed, "No one."

-Part 3-

Dawn was in the maze again, moving towards Tara at the quickest rate she could. 

"Use your instincts," the tiger told her.

"What if I don't find her?" Dawn asked the tiger worriedly.

"You can't think of that," the tiger replied, "You will get to her. You must get to her. She has suffered long enough."

"Why would she suffer?"

"For her practice in the magic's," the tiger said, "Where she is now, it is not approved to know magic. By anyone."

Dawn frowned at the tiger before pushing her way forward. Left, right, right, right, left, straight…it was giving Dawn a headache. But she could hear Tara's cries becoming closer and closer until they seemed as if they were right next to her. Another final turn and there she was.

"Help me, Dawn," Tara whimpered. Dawn held out her hand and Tara grabbed it. When they touched, a bright blue light illuminated the dark maze.

--

Dawn rolled around in her sleep, so she didn't see the small speckles of blue light coming from her hand.

--

Meanwhile, at the mansion, Alex was getting the reprimanding of a lifetime. "You let the vampire intimidate you!" Dylan yelled, "I asked you to get the baby! That's it! And a vampire stops you?"

"Master, I…"

"No…you could have pushed him back, staked him, thrown a cross at him, but you let him get the best of you! And I don't have that boy!" Dylan leaned against the table in frustration, "Leave me be. I must think of another way to get that child." Alex bowed silently and left the room. 

--

About a block away from the Summers-O'Riley apartment, a blue light emanated from an abandoned building. Inside, papers and dust swirled around in a tornado, spinning and spinning until a loud thud could be heard by someone nearby. After the dust had settled, a figure in jeans and a blue cashmere sweater could be seen shaking on the ground…

"H-help me, D-Dawn," was what the newly resurrected Tara Maclay first whispered.


	15. Chapter 15

**Immortal: the Virtual Series  
**Episode 2.15: Transcended Dreams Pt 2  
Written by Anne  
Original airdate: September 7, 2005  
Episode rating: K+

--

Dawn gasped as she woke up from her latest dream. Something had happened. She felt it. The blue light had brought her back from her sleep, but where was Tara? Knowing that Tara had to be nearby, Dawn jumped out of bed and put some clothes on, not caring if they matched or not. Running out the door, she flew down the stairs and out into the New York streets. 

Humidity was thick in the air as Dawn raced down the streets. She stopped at an abandoned building and looked at it for a moment before rushing inside.

"Tara?" She called out, "Tara?" She ran up a flight of stairs before she heard a whimper coming from one of the rooms on the floor above her. Flying up another flight of stairs, she followed the crying carefully, until it got louder and louder. "Is anyone here?" She finally heard the faint cry of 'H-help m-me, D-Dawnie' coming from one of the rooms nearby. 

Shoving open the door, Dawn's eyes widened in shock as she found Tara shaking on the floor.  
"Oh my…" Dawn dropped onto the floor next to Tara and gently grasped her hand, making sure she was real. 

"Dawn, y-you're h-here," Tara managed to lightly smile, "W-Where a-a-are w-we?"

"We're in New York City," Dawn said slowly and quietly, stroking Tara's head, "We live here now. Me, Buffy, Angel, and our family."

"Y-you s-saved me, Dawn," Tara replied quietly, before shutting her eyes and going to sleep. 

Dawn sensed that Tara has only fallen asleep and quietly got up and took her cell phone out of her pocket. She called the one person she knew would be awake at this hour. 

--

Gabriella Windsor's worst habit was staying up late. She never understood why she could not go to sleep at an earlier hour. As she sat in her room, reading a book, her cell phone started to vibrate. 

"Who the hell…" Gabby thought as she picked up the phone, "Dawn! What are you…you need help? Where are you? Ok, I'm on my way." After quickly putting on her shoes, she expertly climbed out the window. That was another thing she didn't understand: she could so easily climb out windows and sneak out of the house.

--

Angel sat in the baby's room, with his eyes wide open. He had opted not to go to bed with Buffy because he claimed to want to watch his son for a night and make sure that nothing happened to him. 

"If anyone does try to do something to you, little one, I'll kill them," Angel got up and watched as his son wiggled around in his crib. 

--

Dawn waited only 10 minutes at the most before she heard Gabby enter the abandoned place. "Gab, I'm up here!" she called out. 

"What's the matter?"

"I have to show you something," Dawn said, taking her hand and leading her to the room where Tara was.

"Oh my…who is she?"

"This is Tara," Dawn whispered to her, "The friend I was telling you about."

"How did you…"

"It was my dreams. My dreams somehow triggered her return," Dawn told her. "I need your help to bring her back to my place."

"OK," Gabby nodded. 

"D-Dawnie…" Tara mumbled, her eyes fluttering open, "…w-who's s-she?"

"This is Gabriella," Dawn told her, "She's here to help you." Tara nodded as Dawn motioned to Gabriella to help stand Tara on her feet. Moving slowly, the trio exited the building and headed back towards Dawn's apartment.

--

Buffy opened her eyes at exactly 12:05 in the morning to see the other side of the bed empty. She quickly got out of bed and began looking around for him. Then, from the adjacent room, she heard Kera's cry. She went into the room, picked up Kera and held her, singing a soft lullaby. Turning around she saw Angel hiding in the shadows, watching Tristan's crib with steely eyes.

"Angel?" Buffy said quietly. No answer, "Angel? Are you alright?" Again no answer, "Angel, what's the matter with you?"

"I'm watching my son," Angel replied coldly, "Go back to bed." 

"Excuse me?" She responded, putting Kera back in her crib, "I don't take…ahhh," Angel had suddenly pinned her to the floor pinning her hands above her head and straddling her waist. He was in game face, coming deathly close to her face. 

"I said go to bed," Angel growled. Buffy's fear suddenly disappeared and she kneed Angel, pushed him off, yanked him off the floor, and shoved him against the wall.

"He not just your son…he's our son. And you'd do well to remember that," Buffy glared at him before turning and going back into the bedroom. She was about to get into bed when she heard the front door opening. "Who…" she walked out to the living room where she found Dawn and Gabby carrying…

"Oh my God!" Buffy's eyes widened in shock, "Oh my God!" 

"B-B-Buffy?" Tara gave a weak smile to her old friend.

"You're alive?" Buffy had a questioning look on her face, "How is it…"

"Buffy, I was having these dreams and there was this tiger and a maze and a lot of blue light and…"

"Don't," Buffy paused Dawn in mid-explanation.

"Please, help me," Tara begged, managing to not stutter her words.

"Of course we'll help you," Buffy smiled, which cause Dawn, Gabby, and Tara to break out into large grins.

"What is going on out here," Angel growled as he came out of the room with Tristan in his arms, "Who's she?"

"It's none of your business, Angel," Buffy retorted, "Go back to watching, Tristan." Dawn looked at the two of them oddly, immediately sensing that something was wrong. Angel glared at the quad before turning back and attending to Tristan. 

"Buffy, what's going…"

"It doesn't matter right now," Buffy pushed back tears in her eyes, "What matters is that we take care of Tara, no matter how she came back, she's here now, and that's what's important."

"Thank you, Buffy," Tara expressed gratitude as she was sitting on the couch with the help of Dawn and Gabby.

-the next morning-

"Good morning, everyone!" Faith entered the kitchen with a "Box O' Joe" from Dunkin' Donuts. Connor followed closely behind with two boxes filled with a dozen donuts each. 

"We decided to stop by," Connor smiled. Sitting at the table was Kathy who was getting an explanation from Buffy about what had happened the night before, "And brought along some sustenance."

"Thanks, Connor," Buffy hugged him and Faith, "I was just telling Kathy about what happened last night. You two better sit down. It's a bit of a surprising story. 

--

Gabby had stayed overnight, helping Buffy and Dawn with Tara. Buffy had explained that Sunnydale had been destroyed and the Scooby Gang had broken up and gone their separate ways. She also explained that she and Angel had gotten back together and now had two twins and found out that Connor was also her son. Dawn told Tara bout Kathy, explaining that she came from the past. 

"Wow," Tara managed to say, "A lot's happened."

"Yeah," Dawn sighed. Buffy entered the room with Kathy, Connor, and Faith.

"Everyone, this is Tara," Buffy introduced, "Well, Faith I think you met already. This is Connor, my son…that's another long story…"

"Hey!" Connor said cheerfully, "We brought some coffee, bagels, and donuts for everyone. They're in the kitchen."

"Oh, thanks, Con," Dawn smiled, "Do you want anything, Tara?"

"Um…" she answered quietly, a slight quiver in her voice, "I'll have some coffee."

"Ok, I know how you like it," Dawn jumped up off the couch and went into the kitchen.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Buffy looked at Kathy, standing awkwardly in the room, "Tara, this is Kathy, Angel's sister."

"It's great to meet you," Kathy smiled.

"Likewise," Tara smiled back at her, "Speaking of Angel…where is he?"

"What the hell is all the noise here?" Angel came in looking, if not angry, very, very stern.

"Angel? Are you…"

"Angel didn't get any sleep last night," Buffy crossed her arms and held a blank stare towards him, "Isn't that right, honey?" Angel glared at her in response. 

"Why didn't you sleep last night, Dad?"

Buffy was staring Angel down as he looked over his family. When his eyes finally returned to Buffy, he found himself receiving an icy glare. He returned her gaze before turning on his heel and simply walking out. 

"Wow, who shoved a stick up his…"

"Faith!" Everyone cried out.

-Part 2-

'You can save him from everyone else, but you can't save him from me.'

"Who says? You're not here right now. I am."

'That little problem will soon be fixed.'

"No, it won't. My soul is permanent now." 

'I don't think so. Someone's been feeling hostile lately.'

"I…I didn't sleep last night…"

'Excuses, excuses, you know I'm going to come back…deep down inside you…'

"SHUT UP!"

'Imagine what I'm going to do when I get back…especially with little ole' Buff…'

"Leave her out of this."

'…getting in between those gorgeous legs of hers…mmm…I can smell her now…'

"I SAID LEAVE HER OUT OF THIS!"

"Angel?" A sudden voice made Angel stop his argument with soulless counterpart. He turned to find Tara standing there.

"You're T-Tara, right?" Angel stuttered somewhat. Tara nodded her head. 

"We were wondering what was going on in here," she told him.

"I'm…I'm fine," Angel lied.

"No," another voice came. It was Buffy, "I don't think you are." 

Angel sat down on the bed with tears in his eyes, "I think I'll leave you two alone," Tara said, exiting the room and closing the door behind her.

"It's Angelus," Angel admitted, "He's been…as crazy as this sounds…talking to me." 

"What has he been saying?" Buffy sat down next to him on the bed.

"He's going to come back…he thinks it's only a matter of time before he does…"

"He's not going to come back," Buffy assured, "Your soul is permanent now." 

"I know, Buffy, but something tells me…something tells me he's right."

"He's not right, Angel," Buffy tried to convince him, but it was no use. Angel was convinced that Angelus was right. 

--

Gabby came over, shortly followed by Sean, as Dawn has called them both. Gabby was planning on coming over anyway to see how Dawn was and how Tara was faring.

"How are you feeling?" Kathy asked Sean after hugging him.

"I have a large bruise on my stomach, but other than that, I'm excellent. How are you?" Sean smiled.

"Good, a lot's happened. Dawn's old friend was mysteriously resurrected last night and Angel's gone super-psycho about protecting Tristan after…after Alex…"

"I know," Sean stopped her, assuring her he knew what she was referring to. Suddenly, Kathy put her hand on her stomach.

"Oh no," Kathy whispered fearfully, "Another one's coming…" This time, without warning, Kathy fainted in Sean's arms and began mumbling barely coherent words, "…light…so much light…Buffy…Buffy…no…dead…lady in white…"

"Kathy!" Gabby, Faith, Sean, and Connor yelled.

"Kathy," Sean got down on the floor with her, moving her so she'd be sitting up, "What did you see?"

"No…not possible…Tristan…mark of love…"

"Kathy, come on, Kathy!" Sean's words suddenly became more frantic. Dawn suddenly rushed into the kitchen and came back literally two seconds later with a cold, wet, towel in her hands. She placed it on Kathy's forehead and after a few moments, Kathy finally began to come to. 

"What did you see?" was the first thing Sean asked. 

"Jeez, Sean, give her a little bit of space," Faith said, pushing him slightly away from Kathy. 

"Oh God…" Kathy burst out into tears, "Oh my God…" She pushed everyone out of the way and ran out of the house. Sean quickly followed. The others made a move to follow him, but Faith stopped them. 

"She looks like she needs to be alone," Faith said in a somber tone.

--

Tara sat and watched all of the happenings in silence. So much chaos and confusion…but she was here to guide them…help them…get them through the hard times, and especially guide Dawn. Try to answer the questions she was going to have…Tara saw the looks that Dawn and Gabby were giving each other. They just didn't realize what it meant…yet. 

--

Dawn watched as Kathy ran out the door, with Sean following after her. Something raced through her heart…a feeling that everything would be alright, and that she would be safe. Turning she noticed Gabriella holding onto her hand…and a new feeling inside of Dawn Summers exploded.

And that night, she didn't have a dream or a nightmare.


	16. Chapter 16

**Immortal: the Virtual Series**  
Episode 2.16: Baby Talk  
Written by Karen  
Original airdate: September 22, 2005  
Episode rating: K+

She rocked back and forth, rubbing her stomach idly. She could almost feel the pain the slayer had felt mere days ago as her world had changed forever. A look of ecstasy was on her face, her eyes closed, her look dreamy. She licked her lips at whatever her vision showed her as a smile played on her lips.

"I love the pixies, don't you?" she asked Dylan, who was somewhere in the room, she could sense him, "First they whispered to me the love that would unfold, and now they speak of destinies, and fate, and pasts that will be made future, and futures made past. Do you see the fire? Such pretty fire. And the pain. The pain caused by a loved one. So much suffering. They dance and lick like a cat they do. And the screams, oh, isn't it glorious? Like the stars are celebrating, celebrating the new life that will bring about death to one and all!

"Poor slayer, she'll be all alone, all her friends will be alone in the dirt. They'll lose their way, and the worm won't dance when he's told to."

"Will you shut up for once?!" Dylan yelled at Drusilla, "Can't you see I'm trying to think? There has to be a way to get Tristan away from that vampire."

"Daddy grows weary of the watch, the hunt. He grows weary, and things come out…he's afraid. He has his own whisperer, spp, spp, making trouble in his head," she giggled. "Things that aren't there, things that could…They fill my head with ideas, they do."

"I have to find some way to get that damned baby," Dylan muttered, ignoring Drusilla.

Drusilla sighed, wandering into the other room, sick and tired of Dylan and the damn baby he kept muttering about, even if the baby filled her head with sweet nothings. Those damn babies and that bad lady took her Daddy from her, took her William. They would pay, they would, even if she had to do everything herself.

And then she'd get what she had really come to New York for, the motive that drove her to deal with such incompetence and tedious boredom. Even the stars felt it, they quaked at visions filled her head, as plans formed and took shape.

Later that night, she glided into a shop that made her body sing with possibilities. She felt it dancing on her spine and tickling her insides. She heard the hum of power around her, the hum that melted with the stars and made the tune accelerando…

"Can I help you?" the woman at the desk asked, looking at the woman who had entered the shop just as she was about to close, who stood in the middle of the room, eyes closed, swaying from side to side like she was listening to music, and yet she wore no headphones, and the shop was music free, the sound system having broken two days ago.

"I'm looking for something. They whispered it would be here, they did," she said, looking at the woman.

"And what would that be?" the lady was obviously humoring her.

"This and that. I spy with my little eye something that's not there, she but not, something that will cloak the moon and dampen the stars. Something…" she picked up a bottle on the shelf, "special."

---

Angel sat in the rocking chair, staring at Tristan's crib. Nothing would harm his child. Nothing. More than anything he wanted to denounce fate and destiny, but he couldn't. He couldn't do anything but watch. And watch he would. He would watch until the end of time and longer to make sure nothing happened to his son, his heir, and his legacy.

But the legacy he had he didn't want to pass on to his son, the cruelty and horrors he had committed without thought, with only passion. He didn't want that for his son, the very thing that was destined for the young child.

He had been keeping his vigil for five days now; at every sound he was up, alert, checking on his son or daughter. Both he and Buffy were exhausted. Like clockwork, the twins woke up every other hour, wanting to be fed. He could see the sleep depravity on Buffy's face, the dark circles under her eyes, the zombie looks in her eyes, the split second extra it took her to react to something. It bothered him, but there was nothing he could do about it. It bothered her that she was being slowed down by this, her natural grace was lacking, and her beauty was dimmed by lack of sleep. Motherhood suited her, made her blossom into something he had only ever dreamed about, gave a glow to her skin, and added a scent to her special scent that would always be her. But it also took away from her, it made her skin pale made her eyes sag, made her look not herself.

An opaque mist clung to the carpet as it spread throughout the room.

Angel yawned, trying to fight off his exhaustion when Kera made a noise. He pushed himself out of his chair, his limbs heavy, and forced himself to her crib. Her face was scrunched, and she was whimpering slightly. He put a hand on her stomach, and her face cleared and she stopped whimpering. He stared down at her innocent features, and couldn't believe how much he already cared for her. He had only ever dreamed of having a child, and now he had three. He had never dared to let himself dream of fathering Buffy's children, but that was what he had done. His body, not his soul. Kera had a calming affect on him, made him feel safe and comfortable. He let his hand rest there a moment, catching himself as he dozed off.

He sat back in the rocking chair, yawning. Would it really hurt to take a quick nap? If he stayed awake much longer, he would become just like Buffy, and be of no use to his son. If anyone entered the apartment, he would surely hear them, and he'd be on alert. He'd just take a quick nap, until the next feeding session.

He woke with a start some unknown time later; Buffy was sitting in front of him, looking into his eyes.

"Buffy, what-"

"Shh," she whispered, placing a finger to his lips. "You work yourself too hard, Angel," she whispered. She placed a hand on either side of his face, kissing him softly, "Go to bed, my love, I'll make sure nothing happens to our children."

"But-"

"They need a father who will be there for them, Angel. Can't you see, the only reason why he's bothering you is because you're weak. You don't eat, you don't sleep." She looked down, "I'm worried about you. Before you know it, he will take control, and there will be no one to protect our son."

He heard the fear and truth in her voice, and paled. He had never meant to cause her pain. She already had too much to worry about, she already worried too much. He was trying to do everything he could to stop her from worrying, and he was only causing her more.

"Promise me you won't leave," he said.

"How can you ask that of me?" she asked, hurt, "I love those children just as much as you. I carried them inside me for nine months. Nothing will happen to them while I'm here."

"I thought you weren't talking to me," he said, confused. "I thought you were mad at me."

"I could never stay mad at you," she said, running her thumb over his cheek, "I love you too much. I miss you Angel. Ever since Kera and Tristan were born, you spend more time with them than with me," there was a hint of a pout in her voice. "Promise me we can have some time together, alone, soon."

"Very soon," he said.

She smiled, "Go to bed now, you need your rest," she kissed him softly, and they clung to each other for a few minutes before she pulled him up and sent him towards the bedroom. He looked back once, a niggling in his stomach telling him something wasn't right, to see her standing in the middle of the room, humming softly in her musical voice, and the song told him all would be well.

Sleep pulled him down the hall and into the dark room.

Once in his room, he stripped and climbed into bed, dead to the world in an instant. How long had it been since he'd last slept in a bed? The figure beside him rolled over towards him, and instinctively he wrapped his arms around her without waking, or even realizing what he was doing. A smile played on his lips as her soft perfume came to his nose, the smell of her and vanilla and mothering, and he sunk deeper into dreams and fantasies of the future.

---

She hummed in the middle of the room, humming victory and defeat in one. She swayed over to the light pink crib, gazing within at the glorious good, so bright it burned her eyes and made her back away with a hiss. She went to the second crib, and saw the child Dylan wanted, without even knowing for certain. The baby's eyes were open despite the spell she had cast, and he gazed at her without fear, only curiosity in his tiny eyes. She grinned, and the baby cooed, waving his arms and legs, kicking out at nothing.

The sound of the stars resonated in her ears as she picked up the child, and visions flew through her mind that made her quiver in ecstasy. The child in her arms was more than his father had ever been, had more potential than even the foursome they had been had. He would bring cities and countries to ruin with a bat of his eye, and he would feel no remorse. This one was without a soul.

She held the baby gently against her body and took him out of the room, and out of the life he had known.

He awoke to a pitiful wail he had never yet heard come from his daughter. As he opened his eyes, he saw his beautiful fiancée in his arms, and smiled. He shook her gently, "You're needed," he whispered in her ear, nuzzling her neck just below her jaw. She groaned and stretched. He kissed her lightly, and she opened her eyes.

"What time is it?" she asked with a yawn.

He looked over at the clock, "Five am."

She sat bolt upright, "What?" she asked.

He looked at her, confused, "What's wrong?"

"They haven't been fed since midnight! That was the last time I woke up!" she cried. She pushed back the covers and ran to the nursery. Angel was close behind her. Something didn't feel right. Something was bugging him, something that happened last night.

He ran into Buffy's back as she stood in the doorway of the room. He could feel how rigid she was, and knew something was wrong.

"Where's Tristan?" she asked.

"What?" he asked, pushing by her to go to the crib. He stared at it, shocked. It was his fault, all his fault. He should have stayed.

"No it's not," Angelus said faintly, "Buffy promised you that she would watch them, would make sure nothing happened to them. It's nobody's fault but her own."

"You're right," he said, "This is your fault," he said, spinning, glaring at Buffy, who stood in the middle of the room, staring into space.

"W-What?" she asked, his accusation breaking through the wall of despair that was building.

"You promised me you would stay with them!" he cried, "You told me to go to bed, and that you wouldn't let anything happen to them! How could you? This is all your fault, if you had stayed with them, then Tristan would still be here!"

"I did no such thing!" she yelled at him. The tone of their voices made Kera's volume increase, but they ignored her, "How could you accuse me of such a thing? You were the one that needed to be with them every second of every day! You were the one that starved yourself to make sure nothing happened to them! If this is anyone's fault, it's yours!"

"You're lying. I should have never have trusted you. If I hadn't, Tristan would still be here."

Tears formed in her eyes as she stared at him like she had never met him before, "You don't mean that," she said, praying he didn't.

"Yes, I do. This is all your fault, and this would have never happened if you hadn't seduced me into going to bed."

She shook her head, "I did no such thing, and if you can't trust me, then there's nothing for us to continue this relationship with. Angel, please, don't do this."

"I'll do whatever I damn well please. Stay away from me, Buffy. This is all your fault."

Tears streamed down her face as she stared at him, "You don't believe that. If you were yourself you wouldn't be saying these things," she went over to the crib and picked up Kera, "Get you," she growled at Angel through her tears.

He glared at her a minute, before storming out.

She sat in the rocking chair, too dazed to move. Tristan was gone, and Angel was blaming her. Her body shook as she cried. In her arms, Kera wasn't interested in eating even though it had been five hours since her last meal. Nothing Buffy could do would console the screaming child. Her brother was missing, and she couldn't be soothed until he was back.

---

Drusilla danced around the room she had found, Tristan in her arms. What a sweet child, she thought, and the stars agreed with her as they sang songs of death and destruction.

_"Shoe the colt, shoe!  
Shoe the wild mare;  
Put a sack on her back,  
See if she'll bear.  
If she'll bear,  
We'll give her some grains;  
If she won't bear,  
We'll dash out her brains!"_

Drusilla sang as she patted the baby's feet in time to her words. Her mama used to sing the song to her. And now she was singing it to this child in her arms.

_"Shoe a little horse,  
Shoe a little mare,  
But let the little colt  
Go bare, bare, bare._

_  
__Shoe the horse  
And shoe the mare,  
But let the little colt go bare."_

The baby cooed and gurgled, and Drusilla played with his feet as they danced about the bare room. No one would ever find them here, no one would find them because the stars wouldn't tell, and she could have her revenge as the fires danced like the breeze and laughter floated on air. Baby Tristan would be Daddy's undoing, the stars bet their lights on it, and finally she would get to dance on the bitch's grave.

**To be continued...**


	17. Chapter 17

**Immortal: the Virtual Series  
**Episode 2.17: Harder Than Hard  
Written by Beth; Part 2 written by The Main Slayer  
Original episode airdate: September 27, 2005  
Part 2 airdate: 2007  
Episode rating: M

Buffy's head snapped up, she was still cradling Kera in her arms, who had cried herself to sleep. Tiredness was etched deeply on her fine features. An empty bottle rested in the crook of her arm. She had fed Kera once, when she would eat, but not once had she put her down. Buffy closed her eyes pondering the meaning of Angel's harsh words.

"He wouldn't... He didn't..." She kept trying to tell herself, but no matter what lie she told herself, it was true. Angel had said those words, he did blame her for Tristan's 'disappearance.' 

"Buffy?" It was Dawn, peeking in to check on that babies. Buffy heard her sister, but did not acknowledge her. A puzzled look flashed on Dawn's face as she opened the door further to enter the room. She came around to face Buffy. She could see that she had been crying.

"Buffy, what happened?" She asked concerned.

"He's... gone..." Buffy choked out.

"Who? Angel? Connor?" Buffy subtly shook her head then nodded.

"Angel... and, and... Tristan." At first Dawn didn't think she had heard Buffy correctly. Earlier, Dawn had thought that Buffy finally got Angel to sleep and that's why Angel wasn't in the nursery.

"What do you mean? Isn't Angel sleeping?" Tears began to flow down Buffy's cheeks again. Then, wracking sobs claimed her body.

"They're both gone." Buffy said though loud sobs. Dawn looked to Tristan's crib and approached it slowly. The crib was empty.

"No..." She moaned aloud.

"How?" She asked, her voice cracking. Buffy didn't answer her. Dawn quickly returned to Buffy's side and gave both her sister and niece a hug. A tear streaked down Dawn's cheek.

--

Dawn had decided to stay home that day to comfort her sister. On occasion when she left Buffy, Dawn told Tara and Cathy. Cathy was too dumbstruck to say a word or to even cry. Tara wasn't sure what she should do in this situation. Tara had been around Buffy when she'd lost someone before, but to loose two. It might be too much. Tara had checked up on Buffy through out the day, but mainly she kept quiet and to herself. Buffy sat in the rocker, not eating, not sleeping, in almost a catatonic state. Dawn often just sat with her to be there for her. Buffy never let go of Kera. Not even a touch from another person could be laid upon the child.

"Buffy... Buffy, please talk to me." Dawn begged and pleaded to her. Buffy just sat there looking out into space. Dawn brought in excellent smelling food but to no success. Tara helped where she could like cleaning up and taking care of little things. Cathy wandered around trying to stick to a normal routine but often found herself sitting in a corner just imagining all the things that went so wrong to have Tristan baby-napped.

"Dawn?" Buffy called out with a raspy voice because it hadn't been used in days.

"Yes Buffy?" Dawn answered her softly.

"Where's my son?" Dawn shook her head.

"I don't know. We're trying to find him." Dawn promised when in truth she didn't know where to begin.

"Where's my son?" Buffy asked again.

"We'll find him I promise." Dawn stood from her spot against the wall and slipped out of her room. She went to Cathy and told her that they absolutely needed to find Tristan. Cathy immediately agreed, but she didn't know where to start either. Tara had overheard their conversation but didn't butt in. She slipped quietly away and started dinner.

"Can't we... know you... call someone?" Dawn shook her head as she was doing very often these days.

"I don't know who..." Dawn's tired mind couldn't think of even calling the pizza mind.

"Get some sleep Dawn. I'll watch Buffy." Dawn hesitated at first but finally gave in a went to bed without dinner. Cathy continued on to eat and think of ways to begin their search for Tristan. After dinner Cathy went into sit with Buffy.

"How are you?" She asked softly. Buffy stayed silent and still. Cathy said no more for she was in 'deep thought' mode. Dawn tossed and turned all night long, she really was trying to think but she just couldn't. Finally, she slept but not very well. She dreamt of the horrible things that may be happening to Tristan and even in her sleep, Dawn cried.

The next morning Dawn awoke to angry yelling. She stumbled hurriedly out of bed and into the living room. She recognized Buffy's angry/ sad voice before she even saw her sister. Kera was still curled up in her arms.

"Buffy, what's going on?" Dawn asked rubbing her eyes.

"I want my son. Please just give him back to me." Dawn approached her sister.

"We don't have him. But we'll get him. We will." Buffy's eyes filled with tears.

"I just want my son back in my arms."

"We all do." Buffy assured her. Buffy rushed back to the nursery and there she stayed for the rest of the day. Tara, Dawn, and Cathy didn't do much but keep to themselves the rest of the day just trying to think of anything to help them. Tara then approached Dawn in her room. "A locator spell." She said standing in the doorway.

"We need to find someone, let's use a locator spell. It may not work if there's a ch..charm around Tristan but we can try. Can't w..we?" Dawn sat up straight and nodded, knowing it was the beginning of a long search.

"Get Kathy to get the supplies." Dawn said and pulled out a notebook just to remind herself of how to do it.

"I c..can do it." Tara said. Dawn said closing her notebook.

"OK." She whispered and jerked her head to give Tara the indication to get a move on Cathy. Tara was out of sight and back with Cathy in less than 3 minutes.

"We're ready." Cathy said and entered Dawn's room closing the door behind Tara. 

In the next 30 minutes they tried the locator spell 4 times but with no success.

"Th.. There must be a charm a..against us finding him." Tara concluded. Dawn dropped her head sadly, their first hit was a dud.

"We'll keep trying." Tara assured Dawn. Dawn nodded meekly and stood to leave.

"Dawn wait." Cathy said standing as well.

"We'll find him ok?" Dawn turned around on Cathy.

"No it's not ok. Everyday that we don't find him our chances are getting slimmer! Everyday that passes is taking my nephew further out of my reach!" Dawn collapsed onto her bed crying very hard. Tara led Cathy from the room.

"What else can we do?" Cathy asked Tara. Tara didn't answer she just stood, thinking. "I'll fix dinner." Cathy said and headed for the kitchen.

Tara watched her leave and headed into Angel's study. She looked around at the magical books and the piles of bills. Her gaze caught on a small black book and she slowly approached it. She picked it and it immediately feel open to R section of the phone book. Tara gasped as she read the name. Willow Rosenberg. Tara sat down wondering why she hadn't thought of Willow sooner. Why hadn't she let her know that she, Tara, was back from the dead? Tara looked around for the phone and picked it up. Hitting the Talk button she slowly dialed the number to where Willow was staying in England.

"Hello? Willow here." Came a soft and sweet voice. Tara took a sharp intake of breath

"Willow..." Tara choked out. There was a long pause on the either end of the line.

"Tara?" Willow would know that voice anywhere. Tara didn't answer will. She continued the silence for a moment longer.

"Willow, Buffy needs help. Tristan's gone..." Tara spoke softly and concernedly into the phone.

--

Part 2 written by The Main Slayer


	18. Chapter 18

**Immortal: the Virtual Series**  
Episode 2.18: I am We are  
Written by Michelle  
Original airdate: October 1, 2005  
Episode rating: K+

--

**-Part 1-**

"I don't understand why I have to do this" Buffy sighed.

"Because it's for your children, and you're the strongest person I know" Faith replied. Buffy looked at her. "And because we need to know who's ass we're gonna be kicking" Faith added.

"I'm so tired," Buffy said, trying hard not to sob.

"I know. But we can do this B" Faith looked into Buffy's tired eyes. "You ready?"

"I am"

--

Willow held onto Tara's hands tightly. A rush of love and happiness and confusion ran through her. But she wouldn't let it consume her. She was here for Buffy. For Angel. Wherever he had gone to. And for their two beautiful children. Tristan was still gone, and it had taken so much work to pry Kera from Buffy's arms. They had to find out the enemy. Who they were truly up against. He had always been there, they were sure, but couldn't place him. Or her. Or them. When Tara had called her to help, she hadn't hesitated. But seeing Tara again, hearing how she had returned, it was a shock to the system, for sure. And when Dawn had opened that front door, Willow remembered feeling a loss of control within her, like she had died and had gone to that special place herself. And then reality had settled once again, and the task at hand of finding Tristan, Angel and the reason behind it all had to start.

Tara and Willow had opened the door to the past for Buffy to enter and search. But it was dangerous, so Faith had offered to travel the road with her. Willow told them of the risks. Don't go too far back. Don't attempt to try and change anything, it wouldn't work in this case anyway.

So Dawn and Kathy hadn't resisted the chance to help the wiccans in their spell to open the door. A tricky and dangerous thing. Faith held onto Buffy and waved goodbye to Connor who had seen her off and offered to go look for his father again. As Buffy and Faith stepped through, Tara had given them one last piece of advice. "Don't stray off the path" and Tara then held onto Willow's hands to keep the door open. Buffy and Faith disappeared through, to the worried faces of Dawn, Connor and Kathy, and the determined and experienced faces of Willow and Tara.

"I'm ready. Yes, I am" Willow breathed deeply.

"No. We are" Tara smiled and closed her eyes.

--

Faith shuddered at the sight in front of them. Buffy stood next to her, watching as the scene played out. It was like watching a movie. Faith was tied up, in a dark room, being interrogated.

"This was when you were kidnapped, wasn't it?" Buffy asked. Faith nodded.

"Yeah" she whispered, suddenly wishing Connor was with her. The two Slayers looked down again and saw a man in the corner of the room, watching as Faith refused to talk. Buffy could hear the sound of the past coming forward. They walked and saw Whistler and Angel in Central Park.

"When did this happen?" Buffy murmured. It had been so long since she had seen Whistler.

"The Park." Faith said. "Angel, Connor and I were here. We fought someone, but we couldn't remember who."

"Looks like you're about to remember" Buffy told her. Drusilla and the same man from Faith's ordeal appeared.

"Hey, it's him again" Buffy said. The man managed to fight off Angel and Connor and Faith, but the Faith next to her was trying not to scream in Connor's direction about what Drusilla was doing.

"Dru" Buffy said, shocked. "She's involved?"

"Gotta be. She's nuts enough" Faith replied.

--

Connor was tired. And worried about Faith and Buffy. And his dad and his brother. He had to find Angel and soon. Buffy was going to go crazy soon if he didn't. So would he really...

"Come on Dad. Where are you?"

--

Dylan smiled at Drusilla. He watched her carefully. He was rather surprised at how she was taking to the child, considering she was Buffy's. And Dylan would make sure that it would stay that way. He just had to make one minor change...

**-Part 2-**

**--**

Buffy felt dizzy. Faith looked over at her and saw that she was fading.

"B, stay with me. Yo Buffy!"

Buffy was staring somewhere else. She knew she had wandered off the track, but she couldn't help it. Going back...farther than she had anticipated.

_Angel was holding her in his arms. She was still wet, but her skin was now hot. And then he was kissing her again. She felt so young, and at the same time, so old. But he was with her, and he was giving her the one thing in the world she would never forget, no matter what...She had no idea what it would do to him then..._

Faith tugged at Buffy's arm. Faith was watching. "Oh Gross Buffy"

Buffy smiled. "It was so sweet. I didn't know..."

Faith pulled at her again. "Concentrate. We gotta get back"

"I want them back Faith. I need them back."

"We'll get them back. I swear Buffy. Just concentrate" They were back. And Buffy was seeing something that she knew had been in the back of her mind for some time now. She was upset at seeing Angelus. And she was in a car. With a stranger. Except, right now, he wasn't so much a stranger anymore.

"Damn, it's him again. What the heck is his mojo?" Faith wondered out loud.

"Something serious" Buffy said. Faith heard the determination in Buffy's voice.

--

Willow felt so tired. She had seen Buffy wander from the path she was supposed to have taken, and it had taken all her and Tara's strength to get Faith to her and pull her back. But she and Tara could see what the Slayers could see. The man, he had power, obviously. But his power could be fought against. But they needed everyone. She hoped Connor would find Angel soon...

--

Angel was sitting alone. In a dark corner. A spot he used to stay in when he first lived in New York. When Whistler first found him. Told him what he could be...

"I told you I'd see you again soon" Angel looked up.

"Where's my son? Who's taken him?" Angel demanded. Whistler shook his head.

"Maybe if you hadn't gone off the deep end with the woman you love, you'd be helping her right now, trying to figure that out"

"Buffy"

"Yeah. Buffy. You remember her don't you? Small, blonde but with the strength of twenty men? The one that loves you more than anything. The one that fought to stay with you. The one that went through an incredible labor to pop those two beautiful children out of yours. She's going to find them. But she needs you. And you need her. Don't let the past get to you now." Angel stared up at him.

"You're being serious"

"This is serious stuff. Your children Angel. You're a vamp. You weren't meant to have them, but you do. And they're special. For reasons beyond prophecies. Go back home Angel. Now." Angel stood up.

"What if-?"

"What if nothing. Go home. You're needed"

**-Part 3-**

**--**

Buffy found herself back in the room with Willow and Tara. Dawn was watching her with anticipation.

"Did you see anything?" Willow looked at Buffy carefully. "He's dangerous. And powerful. But I think we can beat him." Faith shook her head.

"Still don't know who he is though."

"But we know where he is"

"Then let's go" Angel's voice came from behind them. Buffy whirled around to face him.

"You came back" she breathed. Angel stepped forward and looked into her eyes.

"I'm so sorry. Please forgive me" he begged her.

"You said it was my fault" she looked down. He cupped her chin and pulled her face up to his.

"I know. I honestly don't know where it came form. Please Buffy. I want our son back" Kathy came down the stairs with Kera in her arms. She saw Angel. Tara smiled.

"We can help. It's good to have you back Angel. It's important for you to be here" Angel nodded. "So what have you found?"

"A man. With power. He's been there all along" Buffy told him. "But we don't really know who it is. But we saw him. We think we may know where he is"

"Then let's find him"

"Not as easy as that broody" Faith said from the corner. "Your other son is out there looking for you"

"Not anymore" Connor came in the door and spotted Angel. "You realize how much stress you've put everyone under?" he looked straight at Angel. Angel looked pained. "I know. I'm really sorry. I am."

"We are too. We've spent enough time doing nothing. It's time for some real action, don't you think?" Faith asked, going over to Connor and smiling at him.

"So, we're going to get Tristan back?" Kathy asked from the stairs, then went down further and handed her over to Buffy.

"We are" Buffy said, steel in her voice as she stared down at her daughter. She looked lost. Like she was missing something. Or someone. There was supposed to be two of them. And one wasn't there. But they'd get him back. "We are."

--

Dylan held Tristan in his arms, looking down at the little boy. There was so much of Buffy in there. So sweet, and beautiful.

"Sweet little angel" Drusilla murmured.

"No, sweet little boy Dru. Not an angel. He's not dead. He never will be." Dylan confirmed. "So, get everything ready." he looked at the others in the room with them. "I want this done ASAP. We don't have any more time to waste. I need my strength. They could find us any time soon. I want a perimeter around here and traps so that no one, and I mean no one gets in unless I say so."

"We are ready to do as you want sir," one of the minions said.

"You are?"

"We are"

"Good. Then get moving" he looked down at Tristan again. "I'm going to make you into the most sought after man in the world. I am. I am" he cooed, then noticed Drusilla still standing there.

"You love him" she stated.

"Ill love him more after we're done"

--

"You think they can do it?" Joyce asked.

"They will Mrs. S." Cordelia smiled. "It's Buffy and Angel. They always do it"

"Especially since it's their children. The love of a child is indeed a wonderful thing"

"Cram it Irish" Cordelia snapped at Doyle, but in a teasing way.

"We'll help if they need us."

"But they have to ask for it this time. We can't just go, you know that. We've been too much. They need to ask now"

"Why? Why can't I be there? to tell them. To show them?" Joyce asked.

"Because it's not our place. Not yet anyway" Doyle told her.

--

Buffy looked up at Angel. "I was so scared you weren't going to come home"

"I didn't. I mean, I'm so sorry Buffy. I don't know what's going on with me. I think something's happened to me"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not sure. But maybe its just Tristan. When we get him back, safe and sound, I'll be fine"

"You sure?"

"I am."

"And we're OK? You won't leave again?"

"We are. I'll stay as long as you keep me." he took her hand which still had the engagement ring on. "Forever even." Buffy smiled, "Then let's get our son."


	19. Chapter 19

**Immortal: The Virtual Series****  
****Ep. 2.19: Could it Be?**  
Written by Beth  
Original airdate: October 15, 2005  
Episode rating: K+

**-Part 1-**

Angel gripped Buffy's hand tighter as they followed the determined group out the door. Some, such as Dawn and Kathy would remain behind to watch Kera. Buffy had hugged her sister and her daughter goodbye and had also hugged Kathy.

"Be careful." She had warned and then they were gone to walk into a battle blind. The sun was just finishing it's setting as they stepped out onto the street. Buffy looked up at Angel for some reassurance that they would get their son back. Angel just nodded his head with the tiniest hint of a smile. Buffy looked towards Willow and Tara.

"Lead the way Will." She said and Willow closed her eyes for a moment. With a slight nod of her head she opened her eyes and led the way down the street, flanked closely by Faith and Connor. Only 15 minutes later they had found the place they were looking for.

"Looks like they were keeping a very close eye on you B." Commented Faith. Buffy glared at the door they stood in front of. It seemed to be an abandoned warehouse.

"There must be something with Dru about warehouses." Buffy sighed and stepped closer to the door. Angel matched her short stride never leaving her side.

"Buffy wait..." It was Willow speaking. "There's something happening in there. It's powerful magic."

"More with the wacky mojo huh?" Mused Faith again. Without warning Buffy attempted to kick the door in but was met with a force field. Buffy flew backward into the far right hand lane. Angel rushed to her and pulled her up and out of the stream of traffic that was approaching.

"Ow." Buffy said leaning against Angel then standing up straight and heading back to the group.

"What can we do now? Willow can you get that force field down?" Before Willow could speak again Angel strode forward and placed a hand on the barrier.

--

"He's here." Cooed Drusilla to the baby sleeping in her arms. Dylan looked up and towards the door.

"Good." He smirked broadly.

--

"There's no need anymore Buffy. It's down." Willow told the group. Willow looked curiously at Angel for a moment then turned her attention back to Buffy. Buffy walked forward pumping her legs, readying for the kick. She leaned to one side and outstretched her leg with an incredible force. The heavy door gave way and fell to the floor with a small poof of dust. In the doorway Buffy and Angel will silhouetted there; they were met by the cries of their son.

"You didn't tell me they were both here." Dylan murmured to Drusilla.

"I didn't know." Dru replied with a look of disbelief.

"We're all here." Buffy snapped and stepped aside to reveal Faith and Connor. Dylan cursed out loud and took an uncertain step backward. Drusilla sunk into the shadows trying to calm Tristan, but unlike before she was unable to calm him.

"You can't hide from me Drusilla!" Buffy called after her disappearing form. Angel and Buffy walked towards Dylan as he prepared himself for a fight.

"You can not beat me, you measly vampire!" Dylan shouted. As the voices quieted Dru's could be heard mumbling what seemed to be nonsense to everyone save herself.

"Daddy's come back... Our Daddy's returned to us." Angel shook his head trying to shake the words from his mind. Buffy looked uncertainly at Angel before turning back to Dylan, preparing to attack.

"You stole our son from us... you will pay." Faith walked up to flank Buffy, and Connor to Angel. They were all ready. Willow and Tara found a good corner to perform their magic from.

Dylan murmured words and common demons sprung of the depths of the house attacking without plans or strategies. Faith and Connor were the ones to take out most of these guys, leaving Buffy and Angel free to fight Dylan. Buffy stepped forward concentrating on Dylan.

"You will pay." She echoed her previous statement.

"I will make that boy into the most well known evil in the world. I will give him what you cannot." Dylan stated. Angel growled deep in his throat.

"You can't give him anything. You can't give him what he deserves." Angel snarled back.

"I can give him what he deserves, he deserves the world. He will be more powerful than you can imagine." Dylan took a brave step forward, each moment his confidence building upon itself. Without any warning at all Buffy flung herself into the air and drove a hard kick into Dylan's middle. He fell back but recovered quickly, the battle had begun. The weak force that Faith and Connor were fighting dwindled quickly. Buffy regained her own footing and rushed forward delivering punches with a good half of them being deflected. Angel sunk into the shadows reappearing behind Dylan and kicked in the back of his knee. Dylan was unprepared for Angel's hide and attack move. He fell forward and Buffy jammed her knee into Dylan's face. Despite pain and blood Dylan reached around and pulled Buffy off her feet. He then pulled out a short dagger and slashed Buffy's thigh, it wasn't deep but Buffy cried out in pain. Angel morphed into his demon features at the scent of Buffy's blood and her outcry. He grabbed Dylan's shoulders and threw him to the floor away from Buffy.

"You'll pay for that." He growled out giving out a hard kick to Dylan's spine. Dylan somehow managed to keep all sounds to a bare minimum. Buffy lifted herself from the floor in time to see Dylan show some strength and kick Angel hard. Buffy motioned to Faith and they both rushed him. It was much harder for Dylan to deflect both their attacks. They attacked him mercilessly. When Angel rose he saw that they had Dylan under control for the moment and he concentrated on finding Drusilla and his son.

"Connor!" He called and in a second his first son was at his side. Together they headed for Dru. Her trail led them into the night but not very far.

"Drusilla, give me my son." His voice was cold and it hurt Dru's feelings.

"Daddy isn't nice to me anymore. Let me have this one... you have that one and the little girly." She pleaded. Angel shook his head and walked quickly toward her. As he approached Tristan cried even harder. Angel wondered why he would cry when his father was near but these thoughts passed quickly. Angel only wanted him back. Connor circled round to block Dru from running, he drew out a sharp stake. Angel stared at Dru.

"Hand him over." He demanded. Drusilla held Tristan even tighter.

"No." She cried. Connor stepped up behind Drusilla then jumped back as she moved to slice him with her nails.

"Damn." Connor swore and kicked at Dru.

"Don't!" Angel shouted.

"You could hurt him." Connor waved off his father's warning and kept attacking. Drusilla was at a loss, because she was holding the baby she could fight back. She fell back and almost dropped Tristan.

"You won't take him." She mumbled.

**-Part 2-**

Back inside, Buffy and Faith had lost their controlled attack on Dylan. He had fought back harder than expected. Buffy was flung against the wall and Faith was already down. Willow and Tara had tried several spells to confuse or blind Dylan but to no effect.

"Mom... help me get my son back." Buffy quietly pleaded into the house as Dylan approached to kick her while she was down. A bright light suddenly shone through out the building and Joyce's illuminating form stood there looking really mad. Buffy stumbled up just before Dylan reached her. Joyce moved her arms to hold them out and Dylan's power drained from his body. His magic was in a place where it couldn't be reached by anyone except the higher beings. All he had left was his mortal strength.

"That is all I can do my sweet Buffy, tell Dawn I love her, Tristan and Kera too." Buffy smiled and mouthed Thank You to her mother and then her bright light was gone.

"I love you Mom." Buffy whispered. Buffy then turned to see Faith rising up behind Dylan. Buffy walked determinedly towards Dylan and gave him a hard kick to the gut. He doubled over.

"You've stolen everything from me." He murmured painfully.

"I'm so glad." Faith said sarcastically and kicked him hard from behind.

Willow and Tara figured to get Dylan now when he couldn't deflect their magical attempts at beating him down. They murmured old Latin words and then fire shot a Dylan from their hiding place. Dylan cried aloud in agony. The flames licked at Buffy and Faith too since they were close. They backed quickly away and approached again when the fire had gone out.

--

Meanwhile, Angel had even punched Dru prying Tristan from her arms.

"He will still be cursed to be the most evil thing to walk this plain." She cursed quietly and when given the smallest opportunity she turned heels and ran. Angel rocked Tristan in his arms, his crying quieted into a small sob. Connor smiled at his father then heard a masculine scream from inside the house. He turned and ran back inside, followed closely by Angel. Buffy was stood, in a stray beam of moonlight, in the middle of their 'battle field' Faith standing close. Buffy's arms were covered in Dylan's blood. The rest of her body covered in her own blood. Faith was in a similar condition. Buffy and Faith were both breathing hard. Buffy fell to her knees from exhaustion and tried to still her spinning world. Faith went to lean against a nearby pillar.

"Buffy? Are you ok?" Asked Angel rushing forward. Buffy barely had the strength to look up at him and then to nod. She smiled hopefully looking at the bundle in her love's arms.

"We have him back." Angel told her, sinking to the ground next to her. Carefully, he handed Tristan off to Buffy then wrapped his arms around her to support her and Tristan.

"Welcome back Tristan." Buffy whispered and struggled to stand up, with Angel's considerable help, she succeeded. She looked around for those who had accompanied them here. Willow and Tara slowly came from their hiding place, they were slightly adorned with ash and looked just as tired as Faith. Faith wobbled after Buffy and Angel. Connor slipped up beside her and wrapped an arm around her waist to help her.

"Let's get out of here." Suggested Connor. No one responded in the slightest way, they just slowly walked for the exit.

--

It had taken them 15 minutes the first time to walk to where Dru and Dylan were hiding out but it took them more than half an hour to return. They were all tired, though no more so than the 2 Slayers. Buffy had given up trying to hold Tristan and handed him to Angel to watch over. At the moment they reached their front door, Buffy was between Willow and Tara, both supporting her. Connor was still watching over Faith. Willow raised her arm to knock on the door and barely touched it before it swung quickly open.

"You're back!" Dawn shouted excitedly.

"Kathy, come here! They're back." Dawn stood aside to let them in and watched happily and worriedly as they passed her. Angel and Tristan were the last in.

"You got him." Dawn smiled more happily then when she first saw the battle beaten group.

"I knew you would." Dawn lied, she really wasn't sure if they'd be able to get Tristan back or not.

**-Part 3-**

The group sprawled across the entire living room. Some lay on the floor, looking dead, Buffy lay on the couch, and Faith lay back in the recliner.

"I'll get the first aid kit." Kathy said and rushed for the cabinet in the kitchen devoted wholly to bandages and antiseptics. She also gripped an armful of rags. With a quick look around Kathy decided that Buffy was probably the worst. She knelt by the couch and separated her supplies. Angel stood above Buffy, watching intently as Kathy began to peel away the scorched and bloody cloth. Buffy hissed in pain as her coat was removed to reveal a short but very deep gash on her upper chest, just below her collarbone. Kathy looked sympathetically down at Buffy. She got a new rag and tried her best to clean the wound.

"This will need stitches." She told the group.

"No it won't." Buffy replied and closed her eyes against the intense pain.

This gash was the worst of Buffy's injuries, but the rest of her body was covered in various cuts and bruises. As well as the slash from Dylan's dagger. She choked down some strong pain relievers and some herbal stuff of Willow's before being assisted to the bedroom for some rest. Angel followed Buffy, Willow, and Connor in. Slowly nodding, Angel dismissed the other two. He sat on the side of the bed and with a free hand stroked Buffy's cheek.

"You were remarkable. We got our son back, and that's what matters." Buffy managed a smile before falling asleep. Angel put Tristan down for a moment rather than let anyone else hold him. He cleaned himself up and then warmed a bottle for Tristan. Kathy and Dawn cleaned the others up.

After the living room was cleaned up Kathy, Dawn, Willow & Tara met in Willow's room to discuss why might be their next move.

"Is he still cursed?" Kathy asked her voice shaking.

"I don't know." Willow confessed.

"It might be broken when Buffy and Faith killed Dylan, but maybe not." Willow hung her head, worried and confused.

"He's still cursed." Came a masculine voice. It was Connor's.

"I was there when Dad took Tristan from Drusilla. She said, he'd still be cursed, and he'd be the most evil thing to walk this plain. Those are almost her exact words. Dawn looked up horrified.

"No. The curse has to be broken. It has to be." Connor walked into the room and rubbed Dawn's back trying to calm her, stepbrother to stepsister.

As Angel tried to get Tristan to eat, his mind couldn't help but revert to Drusilla's words as he allowed her to flee.

_"He'll still be the most evil thing to walk this plain."_ The words thoroughly disturbed Angel, right down to the core of his being, his soul. Tristan ate very little, almost as if he missed the horrors Angel and Buffy had rescued him from. Angel put him to bed in his cradle and sat in the rocking chair. He wasn't worried about Kera, Dawn had fed her just 2 minutes before they had returned. She would however, want feeding in an hour or so. Dawn and Kathy promised to take care of the nighttime feedings so they all could get some rest. Angel dozed off after about 10 minutes of staring at Tristan's crib.

--

Buffy tossed painfully in her sleep, but did not wake up.

"No..." She whispered into the darkness. Within Buffy's mind she dreamt of terrible things.

_She was running into a thick forest and only after a minute of fighting with branches and brambles she reached the growing dawn. She saw Angel there and her grown son Tristan. From a distance they seemed to be happily talking but in truth they weren't. Buffy was drawn to them but she held back. "I must wait." She told herself. "I must see them happy together, without me." For a moment Buffy's conscious self wondered about these words... why would it be without her? From her hiding place in the edge of the forest she could see the sun slowly rising. She had to do something right then, to get Angel out of the sun's direct rays. She stood up and ran for their spot. "Angel!" She hollered. "You have to get inside, the sun." Angel did not turn around to acknowledge her words, but Tristan did. "Thanks for joining us Mother. I have a wonderful sight for you to see." Buffy was hesitant but walked forward. "Angel please get inside." She said before looking into the shallow canyon. The sight that greeted her terrified her, angered her, and tore her up inside. Buffy was stunned into silence. She turned to Tristan looking for explanation. He grinned and pointed at Angel. Buffy turned and crouched beside Angel. She saw his tortured expression and his beaten in face. Tears began to stream down her cheeks as she looked from Angel, to Tristan, to the canyon_.

Buffy tossed and turned in her sleep. A wild arm caught the bedside alarm clock and knocked it to the ground. It went unheard by the others.

_"Angel, we have to leave now." Buffy pleaded and stood pulling Angel up with her. Then Tristan came up behind her and hit her hard in the back of the head. Taking advantage of her stunned perceptions he grabbed Angel and held him still. The sun was dangerously high now._

_"Think of it mother... you fought so hard that night, you succeeded. You got me back. But what good did it do you? Huh? I am now the most powerful being to ever walk this earth and now none of you will stand in my way." He laughed bitterly. Buffy was frozen in place._

_The middle rays of the sun stretched across the earth and flesh began to burn. Angel was on fire, slowly burning. Over Tristan's cold laughter, Angel's screams of agony could be heard. They echoed through the canyon and echoed in Buffy's ears._

_"NOOOO!!!" She screamed and ran forward but it was too late. Angel was dust._

_"NO!" She cried out again._

_"No one stands in my way." Tristan said and walked into the horizon. Buffy dropped to her knees and scooped up Angel's ashes in her hands. Buffy's tears overwhelmed her beautiful face. Buffy looked into the canyon, still clutching what she had left of Angel. Her friends, her family, were all there, equally spaced and dressed neatly. They hung from wooden posts, their heads leaning forward. Some necks slashed, some bitten, and others with different daggers using their bodies as pin cushions_.

"NOOO!!!" Buffy screamed into the night and bolted upright in bed. Her face was stained with tears. "No." Was all she said and she kept repeating the same word, over and over again, rocking herself.

Angel sat upright, he had been jolted awake by Buffy's scream. He stood up and ran, all out for the bedroom.

"Buffy!" He said strongly as he saw her crying and rocking. It looked like she was clutching something, but he couldn't tell what. He ran in and sat on the bed, taking her shaking body into his arms.

"It's ok. It was just a dream. You're fine now." He continued to murmur quiet words of comfort but sadly to no affect. His words weren't reaching Buffy's mind.

Willow ran in followed by everyone else. "Buffy?" She asked her voice cracking mid- sentence.

"Go back to bed." Angel snapped and held Buffy tighter. Willow nodded and ushered the others out. They didn't go to bed though, they just went into the living room and sat in the chairs, on the couches, and waited.

"Buffy. Listen to me. You're ok. Everything's alright." He whispered to her.

"They... they." Buffy tried to choke out.

"What M'love, what?"

"They were all dead. He killed them. He killed them all." Buffy said between wracking sobs. She pulled back and looked into Angel's eyes.

"I saw him kill you. He beat you and then he held you while you burned... slowly." Buffy collapsed into Angel's arms once again.

"Buffy.. tell me who? Who did these things?" Buffy didn't answer at first. After a moment she spoke his name.

"Tristan."


	20. Chapter 20

**Immortal: the Virtual Series**  
Episode 2.20: Irrevocably  
Written by Anne  
Original airdate: November 16, 2005  
Episode rating: M

--

Kathy walked into the kitchen, reading a magazine, and humming to herself. Dropping the magazine on the table, she went to the counter to find a hastily written note from Faith and Connor. Buffy, Kathy assumed, was still asleep in her room, and did not wish to disturb her. But more unusual about the recent events, was the fact that Kera knew something was wrong. And Kathy got the feeling that her small baby niece may be able to help.

As Kathy got out a bowl and a spoon for herself, she began daydreaming about Sean and her getting married on a quiet beach with only Dawn, Gabby, Buffy, Angel, Faith, Connor, Tara, and the twins there.

She was about to pour the cereal, her late night snack, into her bowl when a hand suddenly grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth with a cloth, causing everything around her to black out…

--

Buffy...help me…Buffy…someone's coming after your child…

Buffy's eyes immediately opened in shock. Dylan was dead. So why was she hearing his voice? And why in heaven's name would he ask for help?

"Angel, Angel, wake up," Buffy started to tap on Angel. Angel grunted in his sleep, "Angel, this is serious. Wake up!" She punched his shoulder. Very hard. 

"OW!" Angel roared, "What the hell?"

"I need to talk to you," Buffy said. 

--

Sean had just woken up from a nightmare about Kathy being kidnapped again. Darkness surrounded him as he realized he still had that feeling of something wrong in his body. Only one thought secured his mind before he jumped out of bed, got dressed, and flew out the door. 

Something had happened to Kathy. 

--

"Tara?" Dawn quietly knocked on the bedroom door.

Tara smiled, "Come in, Dawnie." She motioned for Dawn to sit next to her on the bed.

"You couldn't sleep either?" Dawn asked. Tara shook her head in response, "Buffy and Kathy are still asleep." 

"It's pretty late," Tara sighed.

"Tara, I wanted to ask you…" Dawn trailed off: she was nervous about asking this question, "…how do you know if…I've been having thoughts…feelings…about a certain someone, and I can't get this person out of my mind and I wanted to ask…"

"You wanted to ask how you can approach this person without hurting their feelings?" Tara smiled, knowing what Dawn was going to say. Dawn nodded her head in response. She was about to say something when the phone rang…

--

Kathy woke to find herself gagged and tied to a chair. Struggling and moaning against her bonds, she tried to unsuccessfully break free. After a few minutes, she stopped struggling and waited for her kidnapper to appear. And he did.

"Hello, Kathy," the voice of Alex Rogers floated into the room. Kathy's eyes filled with terror, fear, anger, and worry, "I bet you didn't expect to see me. Hell, I don't think you ever expected to see me again. But I'm not that easy to get rid of."

Kathy felt something sharp behind her…if only she could get her hands positioned correctly…

"You're probably wondering why I kidnapped you and not Dawn," Alex leaned against the table in the room casually, "You're much easier bait. Dawn will come running to find you. She doesn't realize that she belongs with me."

…almost there…

"How has my little blue bird been doing lately?" Alex came within inches of Kathy's face, causing Kathy to give him a very sharp glare. "Has she been good?"

'That's a laugh,' Kathy chuckled in her mind, 'She's gotten over you if that's what you mean.'

When Kathy didn't make a single sound, not even through the bonds, Alex seemed to get agitated, "Answer me, you stupid bitch!" Suddenly, a thought came to his mind. He went over to the table and found that under it were several knifes. 'Perfect' Alex thought to himself as he picked up one of the knives, keeping it in Kathy's view.

This was going to be a fun night for Alex.

-- 

"Who would be calling at this hour?" Dawn asked as she picked up the phone. She immediately had to hold the receiver away from her ear as the voice of an angered Sean Montgomery shouted into it.

"WHERE IS SHE, DAWN?! WHERE IS KATHY?!"

"Sean, calm down, she's sleeping right now!" Dawn tried to soothe him.

"SHE'S NOT SLEEPING! SOMETHING'S WRONG! GO AND SEE IF SHE'S THERE!"

Dawn carefully set the receiver on the table and tiptoed to Kathy's room. She found that the door to the room was open, which was unusual since Kathy always kept her door closed. Dawn's jaw dropped when she saw the unmade bed with no Kathy in it. "Oh God, oh God, oh God." Dawn ran back to the phone and told Sean, "she's not here."

"WHERE IS SHE?!"

"I don't know, Sean, I don't know," Dawn began to sob. 

"I'm coming over," Sean answered and hung up.

"Tara, Kathy's not here," Dawn panicked. She gave a panicked look to Dawn before running out of the house. 

"Dawn!" Tara cried out. 

Dawn ran down to the nearest pay phone and called Gabby and told her what had happened. All Gabby said was "I'm coming". 

--

Sean was about to go to Dawn's house when he heard a loud scream pierce the night. It wasn't that far. Sean took everything he needed and ran. He had found an old warehouse just three doors over when he heard a familiar voice…Alex… 

Sean broke the front door open with rage fueled determination. When he slammed the door open to the room where Kathy and Alex were, a horrid sight met his eyes. Kathy was on the floor, bleeding, with her clothes somewhat ripped off. Alex was in the middle of taking his pants off. 

"You sick son of a bitch!" Sean grabbed Alex from behind and shoved his up against the wall.

"Montgomery," Alex wheezed, since Sean's hand was strangling his neck, "So nice of you to join us."

"Pull up your pants, you disgusting pig," Sean ordered, letting him go. He went over to Kathy, who was sobbing, trying to cover herself with the tattered remains of her clothing. Sean kneeled down next to her and hugged her tightly, "Shhh, I'm here now. There's nothing to worry about."

Kathy's eyes turned upwards for a second and she screamed, "SEAN! LOOK OUT!" Sean turned in time to grab a large piece of wood that Alex was about to his him with.

"You took her away from me!" Alex screamed. 

"No, you did that all on your own," Sean answered truthfully. 

"You think you can stop me?" Alex raged, "My master has given me powers beyond your imagination, Montgomery and even if you were to defeat me, you'd have to face his wrath!"

"H-he's d-dead," Kathy trembled, "D-Dylan's dead."

Alex's face registered shock, but soon contorted into anger, rage, and a bit of sadness. "You killed him. YOU KILLED HIM!" He threw himself unexpectedly at Sean. 

--

Gabriella met Dawn on a nearby street corner. "Thank God," Dawn said as she hugged Gabby.

"Do you know…" Gabby started to ask. 

"No," Dawn said, sadly, "We haven't found out anything." 

"Dawn, I need to talk to you," Gabby said nervously, "Let's walk."

Dawn registered in her mind that it may not have been the right time, but somehow it was. So they began to walk down the street, unknowingly to where Kathy was.

"Ok, this is going to sound weird and probably a bit insensitive because of the timing, but I'm going to say it, but I like someone. I don't know how to approach this person, because I'm afraid of how they might react," Gabby began. 

"Oh?" Dawn was beginning to feel disappointed. 

"Ok, Dawn, what if I were to say, I like you, a lot. How would you react?"

A tingle started in Dawn's heart, "I like you a lot, too." Dawn stopped and looked into Gabby's eyes.

"And I know we're both girls but, somehow…" Gabby's voice became a whisper as she moved closer to Dawn. Their lips finally met with the softest, gentlest touch and quickly, their first kiss became deeper and more passionate, wrapping their arms around each other. They only broke off for a breath of air. 

"Wow," Dawn grinned broadly into the night air.

-Part 2-

"What do you need to talk to me about now? At three in the morning?" Angel asked as he glanced at the clock.

"I just heard Dylan's voice in my head," Buffy told him.

"Oh, God, you were just dreaming," Angel turned over and closed his eyes again. In response, Buffy smacked the back of his head. "OW!"

"He was asking for help!" Buffy nearly yelled.

"He's dead, why would he be asking for help?" Angel asked sarcastically.

"I don't know!" 

Please…I can try undo what I've done…I didn't realize how terrible things would get…

"HOLY…did you just hear that?" Angel now said, fully alert and awake. Buffy sighed and shook her head, "How could he possibly…"

There's someone else coming after your baby…and will do things much worse than I could ever do…please, you have to listen to me.

"Much worse? What could be worse than destroying the earth?"

…turning it into a permanent hell and causing all the people to be slaves…Death sometimes is an easy way out.

"But why now?" Buffy asked, "Why when you've already caused so much damage?"

…because this person has hurt me too…

Angel snorted, "You? Hurt? HA!"

"Angel, I think he's telling the truth," Buffy quietly said to him.

I was only twelve when the Beholder came to my home…killed my little brother…tortured him for hours on end, and I had to watch. The Beholder took a part of me that day too.

"And we should believe you because…"

Do you want Dawn to die? Or Kathy? Faith? Tara? Do you want Kera to die?

"No," Buffy trembled.

Then, please, let me tell you what I know…

--

"Come on," Gabby pulled Dawn's hand along, and they broke out into a run towards the warehouse.

--

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Alex screamed as he punched Sean again. Parts of Sean's face were black and blue and others were red.

"STOP IT!" Kathy shouted from the floor, but she could do much from the floor since her leg had been slashed open.

"And now, Montgomery," Alex cruelly grinned, "It's time for you to die." Alex snatched one of the knife from the nearby table and slammed it into Sean's stomach. Kathy screamed beyond belief. Shock registered on Sean's face, but he pulled the knife out of his stomach, glanced at it, and plunged it into Alex's chest.

"I-I'm s-sorry, my o-old f-friend," Sean said to Alex before he toppled to the ground. Alex stood, in total surprise, for a few seconds before tumbling onto the ground, lifeless.

"No!" Kathy dragged herself across the floor next to where Sean was laying, "Please, Sean, stay with me!"

"I-I'm s-s-s-sorry, K-Kathy, I f-failed you," Sean tried to speak. 

"Shh, you didn't fail," Kathy tried to smile through the river of tears coming down her cheeks, "Please, just stay with me."

"I l-love y-you," Sean trembled.

"I love you, too," Kathy answered, gently kissing him. Sean's eyes closed and Kathy cried out, "PLEASE! PLEASE LET HIM STAY!"

Dawn and Gabby had quietly entered and saw Alex's body on the floor. They looked around for Kathy and Sean and saw Kathy kneeling next to someone. Dawn made a move to go to her, but Gabby stopped her, knowing that Kathy needed to be with Sean, alone.

"No, no," Kathy sobbed endlessly into Sean's shirt. Suddenly, without her noticing, a black and white kitty appeared. She registered the scene in front of her and gave a "meow" up to the sky. A white sparking snow began to fall on the two of them. Some of the snow landed on Sean's wound. It turned into a swirl and healed the abrasion. Kathy watched miraculously as Sean took a deep breath and his eyes fluttered open.

"Kath?" Sean moaned, registering what was in front of him, "You have the face of an angel." Kathy started laughing through her sobs. Some of the snow landed on her injured leg and healed it too, "It's snowing. Maybe we should get inside." 

"We are inside, silly," Kathy chuckled. They watched as the snow landed on Alex, causing his body to simply fade away. Then they both saw Dawn and Gabby in the corner, crying, holding hands, but still with small smiles on their faces.

--

The Beholder…the one that I know of…there could be more…is dangerous, very dangerous, worse than anything you can imagine.

"Even the first…"

Yes, even the first evil. The First never spoke of its defeat against the Beholder. 

"But what…" But before Buffy could say anymore, the bedroom door was blown apart, "Tara? You could have knocked?"

"I have been knocking, and screaming, and yelling for the past hour," Tara said breathlessly. 

"We didn't hear you," Angel answered.

That would be my doing. I didn't want any interruptions while I told you what I knew. 

"Why? This is important! Kathy's been kidnapped!"

"What?!" Angel immediately jumped out of bed. 

"We found her!" a voice shouted. A few seconds later, Dawn, Gabby, Kathy, and Sean all entered Buffy and Angel's bedroom. Angel put a hand over his heart in relief. 

"What happened?" Buffy asked, wanting to know what went down.

"Alex kidnapped me a few hours ago," Kathy began her story, "And he took me to an abandoned warehouse a few blocks away…" 

--

After the story had been retold and relived, Sean took Kathy's hand and pulled her into an empty room where he kissed and embraced her. 

"I almost lost you tonight, Sean," Kathy told him, "I don't want to lose you again." 

"You won't, Kathy, I promise, I'll never leave you," Sean vowed.

"I promise I'll never leave you," Kathy returned the promise.

--

Once everyone had left the bedroom, Dylan came back to talk to Buffy and Angel. 

I know the things I've done are irrevocable, but I want to redeem myself. I want to help you in your future battle again the Beholder. 

Buffy and Angel looked at each other before Buffy turned her head and nodded to Dylan. 

And a great enemy now would become a great ally in their next battle, whether he be corporeal or not.


	21. Chapter 21

**Immortal: The Virtual Series**  
Episode 2.21: Imposter  
Written by Karen  
Original airdate: December 26, 2005  
Episode rating: M

She lay on the ground, her cold body shaking. She heard someone's approach and sobbed all the harder. The tears weren't a total act, after losing Dylan, Tristan and Angel all in one foul swoop, she felt like crying. But over all, she was hungry, and playing the damsel in distress was her favorite game of all.

The steps came closer. Female, about five feet tall, 120 pounds, if her footfalls were any indication. A nice snack to hold her over, she thought as she let her shoulders shake. She felt a hand on her shoulder and smiled, before turning a tearstained face skyward towards her next meal.

"Dear Drusilla, what is the matter?" the woman asked, patting her shoulder comfortingly.

She stared at her, confused, "How-"

"Do I know your name?" she asked with a smile, bending close, "The stars, my dear, the stars. Very useful, if one knows what one is looking for."

"You talk with the stars?" Drusilla asked, her voice full of hope for someone to understand her, rather than call her insane.

"No, dear," she said as if talking to a four year old, "I listen to the stars. I read the stars. They tell me that you have lost people very dear," Drusilla nodded mournfully, "Would you like to help me get them back?"

"Why would someone like you help someone like me?" Drusilla asked in a singsong voice, "The stars hide their faces, and will not answer."

"Because I, too, have an interest in young Tristan."

--

Buffy stood watching Tristan sleep. He was so peaceful, his baby face serene. Buffy couldn't help but wonder what babies dreamed about. Kera dreamt about sweet things, if her occasional coos were any indication, but Tristan was silent in sleep, just as he usually was awake.

Once again she wondered how two children could look so similar and be so different. They were fraternal twins, but everyone said they looked identical, except of course for their bits that made them different genders. But they weren't identical. Kera's eyelashes were longer, Tristan's hair was finer. Kera had a sunny disposition and Tristan, when he meant business, had a pretty foul one. Tristan's hair was lighter, and his eyes were brownish, while Kera's were green.

Cool arms interrupted her thoughts as they wrapped around her waist, and she leaned back into the broad chest.

"I think I have new mother syndrome," she murmured, her tone light, "All I can do is count their fingers and toes and praise God there are ten."

"You deserve to. You-we've both been through so much these few short weeks."

"Do you think this is the end of it?"

"No, I think it's the beginning. The beginning of millions of happy memories with Kera and Tristan."

"But what about the Beholder? What about all the things Dylan said? Can he be trusted?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there. Right now I want to live in this moment, with you and our two gorgeous children."

She sighed, safe in his arms. But after a moment, a wail came from Kera's crib, echoed by the whine from Tristan's.

She laughed, "Guess the moment's over." She went and picked up her son while he went and pick up his daughter. As one they went into the kitchen and heated up bottles.

--

They sat in the dark of midnight, Dru swaying from side to side as the magic filled the room. It was the night after Drusilla had met the woman who was going to help her get her baby back. The woman had it all planned out, she did. She had already made moves to secure the child, all there was to do was this one last spell, and then he would be hers. A sudden gust of wind blew the candles out, and the woman's chanting voice fell silent.

"Say it," a male voice filled the room, followed but a girlish giggle.

Light flooded the room to show a barely clothed vampire standing over a brunette, her clothes ripped and torn.

"What the fu- Drusilla, what the hell is going on?" His eyes flicked from the silent woman before him to the one beside her, humming and swaying.

"Your child has been grievously wronged, Angelus. We need your help to right this wrong, and retrieve your son."

"Son, you said?" the brunette asked, picking herself up off the floor with catlike grace to lean against her vampire in a totally possessive way.

"Just think, an innocent babe already dipped into the evil pool. An heir to stand by your side and bring whole worlds to ruin."

"What's in it for you?"

"To touch such a child, even for a moment, to feel the undiluted evil that flows through his veins is enough for me."

"Do you have a plan?" he asked.

"The stars speak-"

"Hush, Dru," she said, before turning back to Angelus, "Of course." She snapped her fingers and a curtain moved aside to show two unconscious forms tied to a bed.

The brunette went over to the bed to get a closer look at the spitting image of herself, "She's a whole lot softer than I ever was," she said softly, looking at herself. She quickly climbed onto the bed and straddled the brunette slayer, "How kinky would this be?" she asked with a grin towards her lover.

He turned back to the witch, "We're in."

**Part 2**

She rolled over only to find herself alone. Opening her eyes, she propped herself up and looked about the room.

Pulling on her bathrobe, she padded down the hall towards the nursery. She pushed open the door and smiled at the sight of him gazing down at Tristan.

"There you are," she said, wrapping her arms around him.

"I just wanted to see them," he said, moving from her embrace to move to stand over Kera's crib. He ran a finger softly across the child's cheek. His moves were hesitant, but Buffy didn't seem to notice. The baby shivered, her eyes and forehead scrunching, before she started to cry.

Buffy waited for Angel to pick up his daughter, but he just stood there, staring at the screaming child. "Oh," Buffy nudged him out of the way and picked up her daughter, cuddling her. She quieted, but continued to fuss. "Maybes she's hungry," she murmured, moving across the room. Kera stopped fussing. "Huh," Buffy said, moving back towards Angel. She stopped, and after a moment, Kera started crying again. Buffy looked down at her, confused.

"Maybe she wants to walk," Angel said quickly, "Isn't the movement supposed to be soothing?"

"Maybe…" Buffy said, moving away from him. Kera stopped fussing, so she continued to walk around the nursery, "Could you make breakfast for Dawn and Kathy? I'll come help when Kera settles down."

He nodded, and left the room.

After a few circuits around the room, Buffy stopped, and Kera smiled up at her and cooed. Confused, Buffy changed her baby girl's diaper before putting her back in her crib with some safe toys. The girl cooed as she stared up at her.

"That was odd," Buffy said once she entered the kitchen, "Kera's never done that before."

"She's only a few weeks old, Buffy. She's going to be doing a lot of things she's never done before," he said as he scrambled eggs, beating them rather forcefully.

"Angel," she laid a hand on his arm, "What's wrong?" she asked softly.

He didn't look at her, "Just thinking about some things. I have stuff I have to do today, will you and the kids be okay for a few hours?"

"What things?"

"Stuff," he said, his tone unreadable.

"Of course we'll be fine."

"Good." He poured the scrambled egg into the hot pan, his jaw clenched. She stared at him a moment, confused as to what had just gone on between them, when two identical cries came from the other room.

"I'll, uh, get that," she said, looking at him for a moment more before turning around and leaving the room.

He left right after breakfast was through, and he wasn't home by the time Buffy put the twins to bed and crawled into bed herself. Halfway through the night, she kicked off the blankets, too hot, used to his cool arms around her.

He came in while she was doing the three o'clock feeding. When she looked at him questioningly, he only shrugged and told her, "Someone has to work to pay for all the diapers." He was already in bed by the time she came back, and gratefully she wrapped herself in his arms, promptly falling to sleep.

Three times she came into the nursery while he was holding Tristan. Three times she found him ignoring Kera's whimpers to be held, to be cuddled by her father. Kera's mood changed drastically in the next few days. She was irritable, fussy. She cried when Angel was in the room, her face scrunched up and purple. If he touched her, she screamed louder, as if in pain. She wouldn't sleep if someone other than Buffy was in the room, and she wouldn't eat much. When Buffy was alone with the twins, Kera would sleep fitfully, whimpering for something, lost in dreams that made her cry out as if scared. Buffy would watch her sleep, lost as to what to do for her child. Nothing she had read through her months of pregnancy, no one she had talked to had said anything about something like this. She was powerless to help Kera. She had no clue if Kera truly needed help, or where to go, who to talk to about finding help, finding out what was wrong with her daughter.

But then Angel was acting weird as well. He ignored his daughter when two days before she had been his favorite, his pride and joy, his baby girl. He would only ever watch Tristan, hold Tristan, feed him, bathe him; he barely let anyone else near his son. He would stand in the nursery all day, either holding or watching Tristan. And at night, the planes of his body were harder against Buffy's back, his arms colder than she was used to.

After a week of his odd behavior, he stopped coming to bed at all, saying something didn't feel right, so he was going to stay with Tristan. He never once mentioned fear for Kera's safety.

It was then that Buffy realized that they had always worried about Tristan. Kera was the 'good' one, she had the sunny disposition and the good destiny. Tristan was the one always in trouble. What if Kera felt shoved aside? What if the events with Tristan were the reason Angel was ignoring their daughter, and Kera somehow felt that? What if her change in mood was her way of demanding something?

So Buffy went into the nursery and brought the crying Kera back to the big bed she and Angel usually shared, and nestled her between a pillow and her own body, and eventually fell asleep.

She woke to Kera's crying in her ear, and then she realized that Tristan was also crying. She carried her daughter into the nursery, only to find Angel not there. She went through the morning routine, feeding, changing and bathing the twins, making breakfast for Kathy and Dawn, and clean up. It wasn't until ten in the morning before she got a chance to realize that Angel was gone.

--

"Honey, I'm home," he said sarcastically, coming into the house the witch had summoned them to, finding it empty except for his beloved slayer.

"Thank God," she drawled, coming around the corner, wearing nothing but black lace underwear, "That boy is so needy, clingy," she said, sidling up to him.

"You want to talk about clingy, that damned slayer, all she wants me to do is hold her all night long, take care of the kids," he rolled his eyes.

"He doesn't like it rough," she whined, "He's so sweet and romantic…"

"She's too tired to fool around at night, and those damned kids are up every two or three hours. I would love to strangle the girl, but she won't let me get near her, little bitch. I can't believe that one could possibly be my doing, she's too sweet, good, it disgusts me."

"Tell me of the boy," she said, running her hands up under his shirt, along his chest, "Tell me about our son."

"He is delicious. I can feel the evil rolling off him, I don't see how they can't feel it. And yet he's soft, and smells sweetly of fresh baby and the womb and baby powder."

"Sounds like you're going soft on me," she growled.

"Let me show you how wrong you are," he said, throwing her to the floor.

--

"How is everything?" the witch asked as Angelus and Faith were getting ready to leave.

"Everything's perfect," he said with a grin.

"So we are ready to proceed to the next stage?"

"More than ready," Faith said, "The sooner we blow this pop stand, the better."

--

"Where were you today?" Buffy asked, pulling her white nightgown over her head.

"I went to work. Stuff's piling up, someone needs to get stuff done," he said, undressing, his back to her.

"What happened here?" she asked, touching what looked like a bite mark on his neck. When she looked closer, she saw other fresh wounds on his back and torso.

"Got into a bit of a fight, nothing to worry about," he said, climbing into bed.

"Is everything okay now? Is whatever you felt better now?"

"Huh? Yeah, of course," he said, turning off his lamp.

"Okay, if you're certain. I don't want anything to happen to Tristan, or Kera."

**Part 3**

Two days later, Buffy woke up with a bit of a cough, and her head felt like something was crushing it. She tried to fight it, but it got worse as the day went by. Angel wasn't any help with the twins, and by noon she was exhausted and it felt like her head had been run over by a train. The cold medicine wasn't working, and she couldn't concentrate on anything on TV, or doing laundry or anything that required any attention at all.

After lunch, Angel steered her to the couch with a blanket, a phone, and a pillow, "Why don't you rest here, try to get better," he said, wrapping her in the blanket. "I was going to go to work, but why don't I take Tristan with me? That way you'll only have one to take care of, and it won't be such a strain?"

"That would be great, Angel. Thanks so much," she sat up and kissed him as a thank you.

"No problem, I'll just go get his stuff, and we'll be out of your hair. I hope you feel better."

"Me too. See you tonight?"

"Don't wait up, I can put this guy to bed by myself. Just focus on getting better." Within minutes, he was gone, and within the half hour, she was asleep.

Dawn and Kathy came home to Kera's whiny cry filling the apartment. Kathy went to her niece as Dawn went in search of Buffy or Angel, worried, knowing they wouldn't leave the twins by themselves. She found Buffy asleep on the couch, and it took a lot of effort to wake her up.

"Dawn?" Buffy said, her eyes opened to only slits, "What's going on? What time is it?"

"It's two in the afternoon, Buffy. Why is Kera crying?"

"Kera? She's crying? Don't cry, baby, I'm coming," she threw back the covers and brought her legs to the edge of the couch. But then Kathy brought Kera out into the living room.

"Where's Tristan?" she couldn't hide the pinch of panic in her voice.

"Angel took him to work. I wasn't feeling well, so he thought it best he took Tristan, to help," Buffy said groggily.

"We'll take care of Kera for you, why don't you go back to sleep?" Dawn said, looking to Kathy for a conformation. Buffy being sick wasn't a minor occurrence. She never got sick.

"I think I'll do that," Buffy said, "I'm just so tired, and my head hurts to bad…" she lay back down, and Dawn covered her with the blanket. She was out before Dawn stood up.

"She must really be sick," Kathy said, coming back from the kitchen with a bottle.

"Yeah," Dawn said, taking her niece from Kathy, settling the baby into her arms. The baby cooed, grabbing a lock of Dawn's hair.

"Uh-uh," Kathy said, pulling the baby's grip from the hair, "Let's go into your room, we can do our homework, and she can play on the floor with Miss Kitty Fantastico," she suggested.

"Good idea. Come on, Miss Kera, let's go play with the kitty." The baby gurgled happily.

--

"Ta da!" Angelus burst into the witch's home, carrying his son.

"Good work," the witch said, taking the baby from him carefully. Her eyes slipped closed and her head rolled back as she watched the destruction play out in her mind, "Wonderful, fantastic," she murmured, running her hand down the baby's cheek, "Just amazing," she whispered.

Faith came in after Angelus, and she threw her arms around his neck from behind, "We're done! We've finally got the brat, and now we can go back to where we belong!"

"But what about-" Angelus motioned to the two sleeping forms on the bed.

"She's thought of that too," Faith said with a smirk, "They'll remember only what they need to, nothing more than necessary," Faith said, running her hands over Angelus' silk shirt.

"Daddy's leaving us. Again," Drusilla pouted from the shadows.

"Dru, we've been over this a million times. You've got to find someone else, we're just not right together, you deserve better," he said, pulling Faith around so he could see her face. She kissed him roughly in celebration, and he ran his hands along her body.

"We did it," she said, pulling away from him, going over to the witch and taking her new son from her arms, "Hello there, Tristan, how nice to finally meet you."

--

Buffy yawned and stretched, before crawling out of her lover's arms and padding to the nursery. Her bright bundle of joy lay in her crib, awake, waiting for her.

"How's my sunshine?" she asked the infant as she lifted her from her confinement. The baby cooed and gurgled, and her mother smiled at her. "Let's go get you something to eat."

Twenty minutes later, Buffy had fed, bathed and changed the girl, who had sucked down the bottle hungrily, splashed in the lukewarm water playfully, and lay perfectly still as Buffy stuffed her into a cute pink outfit with bows and lace on it.

Angel was in the kitchen making breakfast when Buffy entered with Kera. He smiled at her, kissed her cheek, and ran his finger over his daughter's smooth baby cheek, "I love you," he whispered to both mother and child before he went back to making the crepes.

Dawn entered the room and hugged Buffy, "How are you feeling?" she asked, taking Kera from her and holding her up high in the air, "You are just the cutest baby ever!" she told her, bringing her down to rub noses with the laughing baby.

"Much better. It must have been a 24 hour thing," Buffy said with a laugh at her sister's antics, "Give her back, you've got to eat and get ready for school."

"It's the weekend, Buffy," Kathy said, coming into the kitchen, "Oh, and Connor and Faith are coming over later. They called while you were sleeping yesterday, and I didn't want to wake you."

"That's fine," Angel said, "I'll just make more crepes. The first few are done, girls, and there's plenty of jellies and preserves and chocolate chips and powdered sugar," he said, smiling at them.

"Yay! Sugar high!" Dawn said with a laugh, going to the cupboard to get a plate for herself and Kathy.

Then there was a knock on the door, and Connor and Faith came in, bickering, "What did you dream about? You were making some really odd noises, and you kept kicking me," Connor said.

"Nothing," Faith lied.

"Oh come on, Faith," Buffy said, with a smile at the other slayer, "It couldn't be that bad. What was it, bunnies? Fluffy puppies?"

"It was just really weird, I don't remember most of it," Faith declared.

"Was it a sexy dream?" Dawn asked, sitting at the table, stuffing a big bite of thin pancakes and heaps of chocolate chips in her mouth. She looked up, and Faith looked guilty, "Who was it with? I once had a dream about-" She felt Buffy's gaze on her, and stopped, "No one. I've never had any sexy dreams," she rushed, stuffing her mouth extra full of chocolate chips to shut herself up.

"Well, it can't have been about Connor," Kathy said, "Or they probably wouldn't be here."

Buffy laughed, and she could see Angel was uncomfortable with the conversation, his back hunched as he poured more batter into the pan.

Connor looked at Faith, "It was just a dream, you can tell me," he said softly, and Dawn, Kathy and Buffy made an "Aw" sound, laughing.

"Fine!" Faith said, "As long as I can have three of those," she said, pointing at Dawn's creation of tons of chocolate chips, halfway melted, wrapped up in a thin pancake, drizzled in maple syrup, with more chocolate chips and powdered sugar on the outside. "It was…about myself. Not like that," she said hurriedly, "But there were two of me…like I said, it was really weird, and I don't remember much about it." Then she quickly stole Dawn's plate.

"Hey! Get your own!"

The light banter continued all through breakfast, and Connor helped Angel clean up as the girls went to the living room to play with Kera.

"You know, this little girl grows on you," Faith said, "I might even have to admit I have a soft spot." Buffy nudged her, playing with her daughter's feet as she lay on her back on the floor in the middle of the circle of girls.

After awhile though, Kera got cranky. "I think it's time for a nap, little one," Angel said, leaning over to pick up his daughter. He got a bottle ready, then carried her into her room. Dawn's cat was staring at one wall, where Kera's toy box was. "Go on, Miss Kitty, get out," Angel said as Kera fussed a bit more. He sat down in the rocking chair, giving her the bottle, "Dawn," he called, "Come get your cat!"

When Dawn came into the room, the cat mewled, rubbing her head against the toys, sounding pitiful. "Come on, Miss Kitty Fantastico," Dawn said, reaching out for her, but she evaded Dawn, meowing again, threading her way to the wall, and rubbing her head against it. "Come on, Kitty. Time to go," Dawn said, grabbing the cat. The cat squirmed, trying to get down, but Dawn held her fast, "I don't know what's gotten into you, Kitty," she said as she carried the cat out of the room.


	22. Chapter 22

**Immortal: The Virtual Series  
**Episode 2.22: The Truth will set you Free (alternate)  
Written by The Main Slayer  
Airdate: June 13, 2007  
Alternate airdate: September 4, 2007  
Episode rating: M

-**Part 1-**

They stood close together. They could feel its presence. They could feel the cold and emotionless soul approaching their safe haven. The Fate of Life shuddered as they continued to chant their counter spell. The Fate of Forgiveness raised her voice louder so that her chant turned to song. The Fate of Death muttered curses and expulsion spells under her breath as she kept time with her sisters. A heart-piercing shriek entered their home. The Fate of Life stopped. Following suit her sisters looked towards the door.

"Its here." She said silently. The Fate of Death moved towards the door and muttered one final incantation before she opened the large wooden door. Framed in the doorway was a tall woman. Her white skin stood out in the darkness of the room. Her white hair hit the floor as she stepped into the room. Her turquoise eyes moved around the room as she floated across the threshold. She stopped in front of the sisters and smiled. Her white teeth shone and as she spoke, the Fates shuddered.

"You must now why I am here?" the woman said.

"We know." The Fate of Forgiveness said. The woman moved to sit down and floated above the chair.

"Then lets not delay. I am on a tight schedule and have no time for games and trifles. Tell me," She asked as her eyes deepened in colour, "Where…is…the…vampire?"

"Surely, we do not know." The Fate of Death said to her. The woman laughed. Her laugh was cold and yet it was soothing.

"Death has found itself a sense of humor." She said. The Fate of Death hid her disgust as she watched the woman stand once more.

"One more time, where…is…the…vampire?" The Fate of Life lowered her head and allowed a tear to fall. She knew that if they didn't tell her, that they would be killed, or worse. The strange woman saw the Fates moment of weakness and moved towards her.

"You know. Don't you?" She said to her. The Fate of Life raised her head and looked into the now black eyes of the stranger.

"No." She said, her voice shaking.

"Yes, you do. Where is he? I know he was here. It would be best for all of you if you simply told me where he was." The woman placed a hand on the Fates face and lifted her head to eye level.

"Please!" The Fate of Forgiveness cried, "We told him! We told him not too! But he wouldn't listen! Please, don't hurt my sister!" The woman removed her hand and turned to the Fate of Forgiveness.

"I realize what you told him, but that didn't answer my question," The woman was growing angry and her appearance was reflecting that. Her white skinned seemed to glow as her white dress turned black. Her hair slowly changed colour as well. The harsh tone of black made her sullen face stick out as her eyes flickered with red and yellow tones. The Fate of Death approached and stepped in front of the approaching woman.

"He lives among them. He is not here and we sent him away. What more do you want from us?" The woman raised her eyebrow and stopped.

"I want to know exactly where he is." She said.

"That we do not know."

"You are the fates. You should know all."

"But we do not."

"No," The woman said and turned away, "You do not. But I do." The woman turned on the Fate of Death and placed her hands on the Fate of Life. The Fate of Life screamed and tried to avert her eyes, but she couldn't. The dark pools that were meant to be eyes filled her body as she went cold. The woman held the fates gaze and moved her head as she looked into the crumbling fates eyes. She let go of the fate and moved away. The Fate of Forgiveness ran to her sister as the Fate of Death escorted the woman to the door.

"Did you get what you wanted?" She asked, glaring at the now completely white woman. The woman turned and smiled.

"No. You were telling the truth. You don't know where he is."

"We told you this."

"Please, do forgive me, I have a small problem believing creatures of any kind." The woman said. She turned to face them once more and bowed her head. She then moved and headed out of the forest. She vanished before reaching the edge of the gates. The Fate of Death closed the door and moved towards her sister. She knelt before the Fate of Life and looked down. The Fate of Life lay helpless on the floor. Her body seemed to be lifeless. She stared up at her sisters with black eyes. Her mouth was open and her body was cold. The Fate of Forgiveness wept as she held the limp body of her sister. The Fate of Death muttered something under her breath and together they moved the Fate of Life to the bedroom at the back of their home. Three beds lined the back wall. One draped in green, the other draped in black and the final draped in pink. The lace and lush pink flowers surrounding the bed began to wilt as the still fate was brought into the room. The sisters placed her on her bed and covered her in the now brown cover. The Fate of Forgiveness closed her eyes and stepped away. The pink bed that once stood with the presence of peace and happiness stood before them dead and lifeless.

"What do we do?" The Fate of Forgiveness asked.

"We do nothing. Leave them."

"But they have…"

"She is not dead." The Fate of Death stated, "She is simply in an unwakeable sleep. She seems dead, but once they are destroyed she will wake again."

"But you can't kill them."

"Yes, you can. Or at least, he can." The Fate of Death turned from the room and headed back to the main room. She stood in front of a large cauldron and started to put ingredients into it. The Fate of Forgiveness followed.

"What are you doing?"

"He is the only one who can stop them, that is why she was here. We must find him before they do." The Fate of Death muttered a single Latin word and looked into the dark waters.

"We do not control the destiny and fate of vampires. We can't find him."

"No, we can't. But we do know someone who can."

"No, you don't mean…"

"Yes I do. We need to go and see the creator. The beginning of it all. The Lord of the Underworld."

"We can't go there! He will kill us!"

"No he won't!" The Fate of Death stated, "He hates them just as much as we do. He will help us. Our common enemy has risen and they are out for one thing. Total control of the cosmos. We must stop them, or the world is more doomed than we are." The Fate of Death scooped up some of the water and put a cork on the end.

"What about…"

"No one will disturb her." Together, the sisters left their home. The magically locked the door and magically concealed the house. No one would find her. They moved towards the edge of their forest and moved towards a large stream. They walked down the stream and stopped at a large waterfall.

"Are we sure we want to do this?" The Fate of Forgiveness asked one final time.

"Yes," the Fate of Death replied as she threw the bottle into the base of the fall, "The Beholders must be stopped." The waterfall parted and a dark gate loomed before them. The bridge fell and the Fates stepped onto the plank and headed through the large looming front door of the Underworld.

**-Part 2-**

Cries echoed throughout the house. Buffy's eyes snapped open and she threw her blankets off and headed out of the room. She opened the nursery door silently and walked into the dark room. A single crib stood alongside the far wall. A changing table's shadow played against the dark backdrop. A toy bin stood silently in the corner and a tall bookshelf loomed over the entire room. Coming from the crib were the cries of a small infant named Kera. Buffy moved towards the crib and picked up her crying daughter. She hushed her and sat down in the rocking chair adjacent to the crib. She rocked her in the crib and hummed softly. Buffy smiled as she moved slowly in the large handcrafted chair given to her by her best friend Xander, and leaned back placing her head on the back of the chair and closed her eyes. Still humming Buffy allowed her mind to wander. Images filled her head and a silent voice rang in her ears…

_She stood in the center of the nursery. To her right, a crib. To her left, another crib. Buffy furrowed her brow and thought to herself, _two? Why are there two?_ She moved towards the crib on her right, Kera smiled back at her as she reached up for her mother. She turned to her left and saw a shadow looming over the small bars. There was something familiar about the shadow. Like she had seen this person before. She studied the shadow as it leaned down and picked up the second child. Buffy looked at the little boy and recognized the similarities between him and Kera. _Who is that? _She thought to herself as the figure moved from the room, never turning around. The voice sounded._

_"You know it to be true. He took him."_

_"Took who?"_

_"You know. You've always known." The voice sounded all around her as she tried to focus her attention on the child and the shadow._

_"I don't know what you speak of!" Buffy tried to yell._

_"You know. In your heart you know he will always be bad."_

_"Who? Who will always be bad?" Buffy asked as she tried to reach out with her mind more._

_"The Vampire."_

_"No." Buffy thought, "No, he is good now." The voice laughed around her and Buffy tried to move but she seemed to be frozen in time. She watched as the shadow stopped at the door. It paused slightly, then turned to face her. The child was as clear as day. A little boy with the face of an angel. The shadow, her Angel._

_"No."_

_"Yes. He took him."_

_"I don't understand! Took who!!!" Buffy cried. The voice laughed again._

_"Your son."_

Buffy's eyes snapped open as she held Kera close to her chest. Buffy looked around the room and saw only the one crib and the one changing table and the one baby in her arms. Kera slept silently against her mother. Buffy stood and moved towards the crib. She silently placed the baby in and moved towards the bookshelf. She took off a photo album and opened it. Buffy flipped through the pages and looked for any reason as to why she might have thought she had a son. In each photo there was only one child, just Kera. No other baby but her. Buffy shook her head and put the album away. She must have been having a bad dream. She turned off the lights in the nursery and closed the door. She moved back to her own room and paused. She closed her mind and cleared away all her thoughts. No images arose as she stood there. It was only a dream. She went back into her room and climbed back into bed. Angel slept soundly next to her as she covered herself up. Looking at the ceiling, Buffy closed her eyes and allowed sleep to overcome her.

--

The fortress at the top of the hill was very large. It had been in existence for more than one thousand years. No one had lived in it since its construction. The people thought it was haunted because at night they thought they heard screams echo through its hallways. Of course, the screams were only part of an elaborate system to keep passers-bye away. In fact the same owners that constructed it had always inhabited the fortress. To the outside world, it was a rundown place that had boarded up windows and padlocks on the front door, but to the people who lived inside, it was a lavish setting fit for any king or queen. The Beholders had lived in this house of mirrors for more than one thousand years and had managed to keep it hidden with elaborate spells and magic tricks. To outsiders, the house only had three levels; inside the fortress seemed to carry on forever. There were five large staircases that lead to anywhere in the house. There were always in every direction and many doors off each one. Each of the rooms either leading into another corridor or another world all together. The main throne room housed one large throne and two smaller ones off to the right and left. Every room, corridor, hallway, and stairway was silver. It looked like winter, and yet, was warm and inviting. However, upon a quick change of mood, every inch of the fortress could turn dark and cold. The house was linked to the Beholders and the Beholders to it. For over a thousand years, no warrior or royal of blood has had the ability to penetrate the fortress and bring down the Beholders. Therefore, the Beholders are and ever will be. But there is one that can destroy them, actually in truth, two. Two little babies. Strong together, but weak apart. And this is why the Queen of the Beholders waits in her throne. At first glance the Queen is like any other, but when she stands there is a whole other aura about her. She is well over six feet tall. Long silver hair that hits the floor as she walks. She is slender with skin as white as the snow. Her eyes are a piercing blue and every time she looks at some one, they get the feeling that someone cares for them, until her true colors present themselves. The Queen has no name; she is simply the Queen. On top of her throne she is inviting, but in truth, she hates company. The only true company she keeps is a single white tiger named Dakota. In front of the Queen is a large crystal ball sitting atop an iron holder. On a typical, her Beholders would be floating in and out of her court, either receiving orders or simply enjoying her presence, but today she was alone with only the sound of her sleeping tiger to comfort her. She was looking into the crystal ball smiling to herself.

"One down." She said, her voice sounding throughout the throne room. She sat forward and placed her hands on the ball and closed her eyes. In the ball was an image of the Slayer. She was thrashing in her bed…

--

_Buffy followed shadow Angel out of the house and down the street where he caught a cab. She seemed to go wherever he went. She had no control. All she wanted to do was go home to her daughter and make sure she was safe. The voice sounded again in her mind._

_"The girl is fine. Concentrate on the boy. He took him."_

_"You keep saying that but I don't believe it!"_

_"You see it. You know it to be true."_

_"This is just a dream!"_

_"Is it?" The voice asked her. Buffy's mind raced again to images of when she discovered she was pregnant. 'It's twins' the doctor said. Next, she moved to the birth, 'Congratulations, it's a boy!' Carrying on through the memories as new ones mixed with old ones showing her the twins together as they played and laughed and cried together. As mom and dad comforted them, as aunts and uncles showered them with gifts. Then as the shadow snatched the boy from his crib and took him away, away from his family, away from those who love him._

_"Stop!" Buffy cried._

_"Now do you see?"_

_"Yes."_

_"He took him."_

_"Yes." Buffy said. She watched as Angel got out of the cab and moved towards a large open field. A woman waited there. Then another, both waiting for him to arrive. Suddenly, the shadows were no longer shadows and she could see everything as if it were as clear as day. Angel and Faith with her son, the other woman speaking in a language unknown, a vortex appearing in front of them, and together they stepped into it and disappeared. The other woman laughed and turned to face Buffy._

_"It is over Slayer. You lose."_

_"NO!" Buffy cried as the images disappeared…_

The Queen could see the Slayer bolt awake and hold herself. The Queen laughed, as she would finally have what she wanted. The vampire out of the way.

**-Part 3-**

As the Fates entered the mouth of the Underworld and icy wind wiped their faces. Bracing against each other they continued to move through the cool winds until the approached a river and a long boat. Sitting at the end of the boat was a skeleton who looked as if he hadn't had company in a hundred years. The Fate of Death motioned her hand and the skeleton came alive. The mouth of the moving bones dropped and looked at the women before him.

"Password." It stated.

"We wish to cross the river."

"Not without the password." The skeleton replied.

"What password? In a hundred years there has never been a password." The Fate of Forgiveness stated quietly.

"He is lying. There is no password." The Fate of Death stated firmly.

"Oh yes there is," the skeleton said simply, "I was told that I could make one up and whoever doesn't know it can not cross."

"We do not have time for this. We need to cross."

"Password." The Fate of Death grinned. She moved towards the skeleton and took hold of his arm, or what was left of it.

"If you do not allow us access I will ripe your arm from its socket and you will be swimming with the souls beneath you." The skeleton looked down into the dark waters and watched as hundreds of souls floated and swam amongst each other. They screamed and cried and tried to leave the waters but where pushed back down but an invisible force. Shuddering the skeleton smiled and gave a laugh.

"Okay. Come aboard." The Fates entered the boat and sat down, "Now, where too ladies?"

"The Lord of the Underworld." The Fate of Death stated simply. The skeleton laughed and stared at them as if they were kidding.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes." They said together.

"Okay, here we go." The skeleton pushed away from the side and guided the boat to the right following a narrow river path. The Fate of Forgiveness watched as souls came in and out of the dark room. As they floated down to the water and cried as they hit the water. The fate of souls in the Underworld was unbearable. They moved around in the murky waters with no thought or reason. They simply existed so long as he wanted them to. The Fate of Forgiveness took hold of her sister's hand and turned away from the swirling mass of souls. She knew that she had a part in their fate. They controlled the fate of every living being on the mortal plane. They were here because of their reasoning. Sometimes, she hated her job. Hated that she had to take a life even when they were granted forgiveness, but there was nothing she could do for these souls. But she could save the soul of not one but two. They were there to save the destiny and fate of a little boy who didn't ask for any of this mess. He was a true innocent, despite his origins. They had to save the little one, or truly the world would come to an end. The Fate of Death, sensing her sister's discomfort, looked towards her and smiled.

"Worry not, we will fix this and end the Beholders forever."

"I do hope you are right." The boat eased out from the narrow tunnel and drifted towards what could be called a dock. The skeleton guided the boat and tied it off upon their arrival.

"Okay, we are here. But remember, he doesn't see everyone and you know what I mean."

"Yes." The Fates left the boat and headed down the path before them. They walked for what seemed like forever when they reached a large stone door reaching heights that no mortal could every imagine. Together the sisters reached for the knocker and hit it three times. The stone door opened and a booming voice sounded in their ears.

"Enter." Together, the fates moved into the large room and stood before a massive throne. Sitting atop the throne was the one man the fates hated the most. He had a tendency to use them for his own purposes, but right now, they needed him. They needed the Lord of the Underworld.

**-Part 4-**

When Buffy awoke she was sweating and hot. She was careful not to wake Angel as she got out of bed for a glass of water. Did what she see really happen? Or was it some kind of trick? Did Angel really have the power to take her son and then change all their memories? It just didn't seem possible. As Buffy sat at the table she thought of Angel's reasons as to why he might do such a thing. The little boy in her visions seemed so sweet and innocent. She didn't have an explanation as to why the love of her life would do such a thing so she stopped thinking about it. _No! There is no way that Angel would do something like that! No way! This is just a stupid dream! Another dream that means nothing! Go back to bed Buffy!_ On that note, Buffy put her glass away and went back to bed. She got back into bed with her lover and closed her eyes. This wasn't real and she had to simply put it out of her mind and forget it. But still her mind lingered on the possibility that this did happen.

--

Faith awoke the next morning with a sinking feeling in her stomach. Connor slept soundly beside her as she rocked back and forth in bed. _What in the hell was that?_ She asked herself. She could barely remember the dream now, but it had been real. She and Angel had taken Buffy's son. Problem was, Faith couldn't remember Buffy ever having a son. Faith got up out of bed and went to the bathroom. She turned on the shower to cold and got in. A cold shower always helped her when she had a dream such as this one. She needed to talk to Buffy. Had to compare notes. Maybe they had the same dream, which would mean that it really did happen. She would just have to talk to her. Faith finished her shower and quickly dressed. She left a note for Connor and closed the door behind her silently. The walk to Buffy's house was not far so she didn't bother hailing down a cab. Faith liked early morning walks by herself. It always gave her time to think and reflect on the days that had past and the days to come. As Faith walked her mind wandered back to her dream. She decided that it would be more beneficial if she could remember some more details. She remembered standing in an open field and Angel walking towards her. Another woman was beside her but she couldn't picture the woman's face. She then concentrated on the large figure coming towards her. It was Angel but there was something different about this Angel, there was even something different about herself. She concentrated harder but every time she tried to focus her mind raced and she couldn't see. Why was Angel's and her aura so dark, so cold? Faith's eyes snapped open as she covered her mouth. _Oh my god!_ Faith hailed a cab and told the cab to get to Buffy's address as fast as he could. Her mind rested on only one truth, Angelus.

--

Morning had begun early in the Summers house. Kera was up at the crack of dawn and Angel found that when she started to cry Buffy was up and out of the room faster than he could say 'Good morning.' Angel shrugged it off and put his legs over the bed. He stretched and stood heading towards his bathroom. He stood in front of the mirror and laughed as no reflection stared back. Angel turned on the water and splashed water in his face. He grabbed a towel and rubbed his face off, but when he moved the towel away something caught his attention, himself. Angel dropped the towel and stepped back. His reflection stared at him and then smiled. What happened next only Angel could ever remember.

"Hey old friend." His reflection said.

"What?"

"I said, 'Hey old friend,' the least you could do was say hey back."

"Hey."

"That's better." His reflection seemed to scan him. Self-conscious Angel picked his shirt up off the ground and pulled it over his head.

"Relax old man, I know what you look like."

"Who are you?" Angel asked.

"You know who I am. I haven't been gone that long and you have already forgotten the good old days. Sad really."

"Angelus."

"You got it soulboy!"

"What do you want!" Angel demanded.

"Now, is that any way for you to talk to your other half?" Angelus questioned him.

"I will ask you one more time, what do you want?"

"Oh, not much, just to take over your life. It was fun being you for a little bit. You really need to work Buffy some more though. She is turning a little frigid." Angelus laughed and Angel looked as if he was about to punch the glass in.

"Very funny. One more time, what do you want?"

"Do you ever listen to me? No, and if you ever did you would not be in this mess you call a life now would you."

"If I listened to you, my life would be over."

"Ouch. That hurts Angelboy."

"Do I look like I give a shit?" Angel asked his counterpart. Angelus laughed and moved closer to the mirror.

"Now you listen to me Angel, and you listen good, the end is coming and there is absolutely nothing that you and your frigid bitch can do about it. Nothing. For you see, I have the one thing that is going to destroy you and your Slayer for good. You will never find me, or him."

"Him? Him who?"

"All in good time you asshole." Angel moved away from the mirror and laughed again and then his image disappeared. Angel moved towards the mirror but only saw mirror. Angel left the bathroom to find Buffy standing in the room with their daughter in her arms.

"Who were you talking to?" She asked him.

"No one." Angel replied. He moved out of the room and headed to the kitchen for breakfast. He had to find a way to contact Angelus again and find out what was going on before Buffy got suspicious. Little did Angel know, she already was.

**-Part 5-**

The Fates approached the throne before them and bowed. The figure on the throne stood and walked down the steps towards the Fates. The Fates stood once more and looked at the being before them. The Lord could take any form he wished to suit his needs. His most common form was the form of a man. He had a chiseled face, baldhead, dark piercing eyes, a large body and frame, and he stood six feet tall. His top half wore only a gold plate while the bottom consisted of a pair of black leather pants and black shoes. He outstretched his arms to them and then moved in. The Lord put his arms around the Fates and gave them a hug.

"Ladies, how very nice to see you again."

"My Lord." The Fates said together.

"Please, come and sit and tell me what brings you to my Underworld." The Fates followed the Lord and sat down at a round table. The waited for him to sit and then followed when be was comfortable.

"My Lord we are here because of our sister."

"Yes, I felt it. The Fate of Life is no more." The Fate of Forgiveness lowered her head and tried to hide her tears. The Lord laughed and looked back to the Fate of Death.

"She is not dead. Asleep, but not dead. We are here because it was the Beholders."

"Ah, the Beholders." The Lord leaned back in his chair and smiled.

"Please, we need to stop them. We need our sister to come back. We can not function without her." The Fate of Death pleaded.

"Begging is not your strong point." The Lord said to her as she stood and moved towards a dark ball.

"Sir, what can we do? This has to end." The Fate of Forgiveness said between her sobs of grief.

"Yes. You are quiet right." The Lord noted as he gazed into the ball.

"Tell us, what can we do?"

"You? What can you do? Well the only thing you can do is tell their story to the one who will kill them." The Lord said.

"But, the child, he is gone." The Fate of Death stated simply.

"They took him." The Fate of Forgiveness added.

"And you allowed this?" He asked them. The Fates lowered their head.

"We are not three, we are two. We can not see with only two." The Fates replied together.

"Of course, your one weakness. You are only strong as three, but any less you are nothing." The Lord turned back to them and moved towards the table once more with a bottle in his hands.

"If not the child, then the Vampire."

"But we can not go to the mortal world. We are immortals, we can only survive here." The Fate of Forgiveness cried out.

"I know." The Lord opened the bottle and the contents swirled around them.

"No, you can not do this! We need to be with our sister!" The Fate of Death cried. The contents moved towards the two Fates as they tried to escape but found that they couldn't leave their seats.

"Do not worry about your dear sister," the Lord clapped his hands and a light appeared in the room. Underneath the light was the Fate of Life cold, dark and drained of all life, "I will watch her." The contents of the bottle settled above the Fates and then suddenly, fell. The Fates cried out as they began to change. Their hair turned brown, their eyes turned hazel, their cloths turned mortal, and their immortal souls exploded from their body and flew towards the Lord of the Underworld. He caught the immortal souls in the now empty bottle and put the cap on. The two Fates collapsed on the ground and looked up at the Lord fear in their eyes.

"You have seven days to find the vampire before your immortal souls will be returned to you. If you do not, there is nothing more I can do." The Lord clapped his hands and the Fates then found themselves sitting in an ally with only rats as company. The Fate of Forgiveness stood screaming as she moved away from the rodents. The Fate of Death stood and looked up and down the ally.

"Stop!" She cried. The Fate of Forgiveness stopped and turned to her sister.

"Now what do we do?" She asked about to cry.

"We do what the Lord said. We find the vampire before our seven days are up."

"How do you intend to do that? We know nothing of this world."

"I realize that. But I'm sure we can find someone to help us." The Fate of Forgiveness nodded and moved with her sister towards the screaming cars on the crowded street. Together they walked along the streets of New York unaware of what they were doing or where they were going.

**-Part 6-**

When Faith arrived at Buffy's house she found no one home. It was a good thing that she had her own key or else she wouldn't be able to get in. She unlocked the door and stepped into the house.

"Hello?" She called. She heard a muffled cry coming from the bedroom. Faith raced to the room and saw Angel, tied to his bed not wearing much of anything. Faith moved towards him and moved the gag from his mouth.

"What the hell is going on?" She asked him.

"Buffy."

"Buffy did this? What are you two into?"

"Faith, she tied me up and took Kera and left."

"What? Why?"

"She thinks that I kidnapped our son. We don't have son!" Angel yelled as Faith tried to untie him. Faith knew what Buffy was talking about and she had to find out what happened. Once she untied Angel she asked him what had happened. She noticed that in the background was a Faith Hill song. _Buffy really had this thought out._

"What did she say to you exactly?"

"That she knew what I did. That I wouldn't get away with it…" Faith untied Angel and gave him a look of 'more-than-that-happened.' Angel gave her a side smile and helped pull the bonds free.

"Yes, I know what this looks like and yes she played to my maleness, but that doesn't really matter. What matters is that she thinks I did this. We have to find her." Angel stood and took hold of his cloths. Angel pulled on his shirt and pants. Faith had checked the babies room and found that Kera was really gone and so was Buffy. Angel didn't know what to do he had no idea what she had been talking about.

"I know what she meant." Faith said.

"What do you mean?" Angel asked her.

"I had a dream. I think it was the same dream as Buffy. I saw what she saw. There was a little boy and you were there, but it wasn't you. I think it was Angelus." Faith said to him.

"I saw Angelus today too, in the bathroom this morning."

"So it was him. Only problem is we have no idea where he was banished too." Faith replied to him.

"Well, we need to find out. If this is true and I do have a son and he is missing and Angelus had something to do with it, we need to find him before I lose Buffy and Kera forever." Faith nodded and Angel and her moved out of the bedroom where Angel got on the phone to his office. He had the Chief put out a red alert of Buffy and the baby. If anyone would find them it would be the NYPD. Faith then called Connor and asked him to get over there as soon as possible. Angel then placed to expensive phone calls: one to Giles and one to Willow. They had to find Buffy before it was too late.

--

Buffy waited at the Bus station for the next available bus to Los Angeles. She had to go and talk to Wolfram & Hart. They would know how to fix this. They had to. When the boarding call was made for the one-way bus to LA Buffy got on and sat down with Kera in her arms. They had to know what to do; they had done it before. Buffy watched as the lights of New York slowly grew smaller and smaller. She would fix this and the truth would come out, the truth would set her free.


End file.
